


Apple in the Comb

by RueRambunctious



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold Angst, Captain Hook | Killian Jones In Love, Captain Swan - Freeform, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Complicated Family Tree, Cygnet, Cygnet Has Issues, Cygnet Kills Things, Daddy Hook - Freeform, Daddy Issues, Dark One Baby, Dysfunctional Family, East of the Sun West of the Moon, Emma Has Doubts, Emma Has Issues, F/M, Family Secrets, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hero Rumplestiltskin Mr Gold, Hyde is a Babe, Jekyll Bashing, Kelpies, Kills Things For A Living, Knight Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Loneliness, Mermaids, Mommy Issues, Monster Hunters, Motherhood, Needs More Leroy, Nordic Storytale, Not Quite Dead Robin Hood, Parent Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Parent-Child Relationship, Pirates, Pregnant Belle, Protective Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Sailing, Self-Sacrifice, Selkies, Sisters, Stammering is Cute, Stuttering, Sulky Belle, Swords, Sympathetic Hyde, Time Travel Fix-It, Wicked Witch of the West Zelena Appreciation, Will Gets A Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 77,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueRambunctious/pseuds/RueRambunctious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With seemingly everyone in Storybrooke getting broody, the experiments with time-travel, and my inability to wait for the new season, this was my take on what might have happened. (Pre Jafar sneak).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S5E18

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst OUAT is set in America, I will be using British spellings, with all the extra 'u's and avoidances of 'z's. Forgive me!
> 
> The first few chapters are a catch-up and slight smudging of the end of Season 5, with an original S6 of 23 episodes written in prose.
> 
> If you're interested, the playlist I used when writing Apple in the Comb can be accessed here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqaKYbWJZ8NNeddl5KMEix68wXrn28oU4 (Although there might be swearing or smut present there which is absent from the story, inkeeping with the tone of the tv series.)

S5E18

 

Snow approaches her husband. “David? Will you do something whilst I'm gone?”

He looks down at her with affection and concern. “Sure, Snow, what is it?”

“Well… We haven't… Neal hasn't heard our voices in days and I'm getting a little worried,” Snow admits.

“Yeah,” David agrees, nodding. “Me too. I'll call him for the both of us.”

“Okay, thank you,” Snow replies in a hushed voice. “Oh and take Hook with you? The streets aren't safe for anyone to be alone right now.”

As David and Hook approach the extremely long line for the phonebox which reaches the living, Henry tags along.

Hook warns, “Careful lad, Hades has eyes and ears everywhere. You can't trust anything you hear down here.”

Henry nods, trotting to keep up, with his hands in his coat pockets. “Are the lines always this long?”  
“No… I think somethings wrong,” David replies slowly.

He notices Cruella's thick fur coat framing the phonebox and finally recognises the banging noise as a threat.

“Hey!” David yells, running towards her. “What the hell do you think you are doing?”

“What does it look like, darling?” Cruella asks, giving him an unimpressed look from underneath her heavy makeup. “I'm fulfilling my mayoral duties by supervising some municipal improvements.” She turns to snap at the workman in the phonebooth, “Get on with it! Rip it out.”

“No, no, no, no!” David cries, reaching for the workman as those in the queue look on in alarm. 

Breathing heavily, David turns back to Cruella and protests, “This is the only chance these people have to contact their loved ones.”

The dead behind them nod, but Cruella shakes her head. “No, what you mean is it is your only chance to reach out and haunt your infant son. Looks like Chiselled-Chin Junior will just have to go to bed tonight without what I expect are some terribly dull bedtime stories.”

“Cruella, why are you doing this?” David asks frankly.

“Is this because I won't write you back to life?” Henry asks derisively.

Cruella gives him a surprised yet displeased look and widens her eyes as she shakes her head. She replies honestly, “No, Henry darling, I'm not the one who ordered all the phones to be ripped out down here.”

David turns to Hook and Henry. “Hades,” he said with displeasure.

“With all you heroes running around the place, he feels there's a little too much hope bubbling up,” Cruella explains.

David squares his shoulders. “Well you can tell him it's going to take a little bit more than ripping out phones to discourage us.”

Cruella tilts her head, and her lips twitch before she approaches him with a purr, “But in the meantime, if you want to strike a deal so that I look the other way whilst you made one last call… I mean assuming, I'd have the Author and his pen to… write me back to life.” She smirks as she reaches out to touch David's chest, but he grabs her arm angrily instead.

“We're not making deals with you,” David growls, pushing her away. Hook and Henry look on fiercely as Cruella gasps at the unpleasant contact.

The beautiful woman straightens her back and sneers in response. “Oh, have it your way.” She turns to the workman. “Do it, Claude!”

The workman commences forcefully removing the phone and follows after Cruella as she sulkily waves and mutters, “Ta-ta, darlings.”

Claude gives David a glare as he walks passed, whilst the rest of the dead look distressed at their loss.

*

As Hook sits despairing at a table, David approaches and leans against a nearby chair. “Anything?” David asks.

Hook takes his hand away from his face. “Just that Auntie Em died in Kansas. No details, not a clue.” One of his brows rises in irritation, then falls again in defeat. He returns his hand to his brow.

David removes his jacket aggressively. “I can't believe,” he comments with restrained anger, “that it has to be me.” The stiffness in his tone echoes the tightness in his muscles, but his posture softens marginally as he declares, “Snow should be home. She should be with our boy; she should be going.”

David takes a seat and continues, slamming his hand on the table, “We missed this time with Emma and now it's happening all over again. We shouldn't be here!”

Hook nods, and there's something in the pained way he does so that acknowledges the blame David laces the words with. He jerks his head, unsure how to respond.

David pauses, slowly looking contrite. “I didn't mean...”

Hook stops him. “No, no, no, you're right,” he states, although no one had held a gun to David's head and told him to rescue Hook. “You shouldn't be here. I realise that I haven't said it yet but … thank you. I didn't want Emma to do this, and drag everyone along.” 

“We made our own choices,” David asserts.

Hook's face brightens cheekily. “Oh really?” he comments. “Well I didn't know you cared.”

“I did it for Emma!” David retorts stiffly.

“Ah, I figured,” Hook replies, perfectly understanding that Emma had the power to make those around her do crazy things because of their love of her.

“I guess you've… grown on me a bit,” David confesses reluctantly.

Hook leans forward, grinning as David laughs at himself. “Well I do have that effect on people,” Hook comments pleasantly.

David smirks and nods wryly. “Alright, don't push it.”

“Look,” says Hook, sobering. “Your name's not on that tombstone mate. There's your ticket out of here; you have to take it.”

David sighs and shakes his head. “I wish it didn't have to be like this but you're right.”

*

“Sorry, no dogs allowed.”

The Burned Witch leans towards Ruby and Regina whilst wrinkling her nose. Emma and Snow approach protectively.

Ruby stiffens at the werewolf slur and bears her teeth as she retorts crisply, “No one talks to me like that in my diner.”

The Blind Witch grins, shaking her head in a way that allows her crimped hair to catch the peculiar Underworld lighting. “It's not yours, dear,” the Witch replies firmly, gesturing with her hand for emphasis before grimacing unpleasantly, “not yet.”

“There's a tombstone,” Emma interrupts grimly, “in the cemetery. Emily Brown. Why don't you make this easy and tell us where to find her?”

The Blind Witch leans back a little, her tongue brushing the top of her own painted lip in amusement. She shakes her head and lowers her dark eyelids in a way that suggests the heroes aren't worth looking at, even if she could see. “What do I get out of it?” she demands breathily.

“The wolf keeps her cloak on,” declares Regina threateningly. “Unless you want to start putting your customers on the menu.”

The Witch sighs and raises her hand in reluctant acceptance. “Fine,” she replies twitchily. “I… know her.”

“Yeah?” Regina retorts firmly.

The Witch fidgets in agitation. “I hate that Auntie Em!” she exclaims.

“Why's that?” Snow demands tartly.

“She's the competition,” the Blind Witch replies, turning away dismissively.

The heroes approach Auntie's, and are greeted immediately by a busy, pleasant woman. The lighting here is far more welcoming and the checkered tiles on the floor are clean.

“Welcome to Auntie's,” the woman states. “The pot pie's my own family recipe but we do a good roasted chicken too.” She crosses over to the counter to take an order before the others can speak.

Emma gives Ruby a perplexed expression, unsure how to explain the situation.

“Rotissery, any way you want,” continues the old woman. “And the soup! Ahh, the soup is to die for. Well, unless you're already dead,” she comments, ladelling some into a red mug. “Then it's a… well, you know what I mean,” she continues, taking a sip.

“We're trying to help Dorothy,” Emma blurts.

Auntie Em freezes then puts down the mug to approach the heroes. “You know my Dorothy?” she asks.

“Yes,” Emma answers breathily.

“She's not… down here, is she?” Em asks.

“No, she's alive,” Ruby answers quickly, “but she needs your help.”

“She needs True Love's Kiss,” Emma expands, holding out a piece of glasswear to the woman. “All you need to do is breathe into the bottle.”

“If Dorothy is your unfinished business maybe that's why you're down here,” Snow adds.

Auntie Em takes the bottle and unstoppers it, but before she can do anything else a smoky, blue glow grasps her wrist and an eerie noise reverbates. The old woman gasps in alarm.

The heroes watch in horror as the woman is unpleasantly transformed by magic, gasping, “Ooh, what's, what's happening?” before she starts to shatter.

“Emma, what did you do?” asks Snow unkindly.

“Somebody help her!” Ruby cries.

“Emma!” Snow prompts.

“I didn't… I didn't do anything!” Emma exclaims.

Ruby begs, “Somebody do something!” and the heroes look on in horror as Auntie Em's strangely glasslike form melts to the floor making a gurgling noise.

The last of Auntie Em splashes hard to the floor. The shock shakes Ruby's frame and she gasps heavily in distress.

“What in hell was that?” Regina asks, looking repulsed. 

“I don't think the soup agreed with her,” came a cool voice from one of the booths.

The heroes turn in horror to see Hades sitting calmly with a meal. His back is to them but they know they have his complete attention.

“You did this,” whispers Emma. The horror in her voice is slowly joined by a note of anger.

Hades turns to scowl at her. After a moment he smirks and glances around at the others, seeming both ominous and slightly ridiculous with a napkin tucked into his shirtneck. “Hmm. Guilty,” he announces.

As Ruby stares in horror, Hades stands and comments, “A little water from the Sea of Lost Souls gives the soup a little ...something.” He wipes his mouth for dramatic effect. 

“Why would you hurt her?” asks a disturbed Snow. “She was just a sweet little old lady.”

“Hmm,” says Hades coolly, still posturing with the napkin. “Isn't it obvious? ...Because you're trying to help her.”

“And,” Regina snarls, “Dorothy, who happens to be Zelena's sworn enemy. Did she put you up to this?”

“Oh your sister has no idea I'm even here, this is about so much more than that,” Hades declares, his voice growing more dangerous. “Let's call this a teachable moment.”

As the other heroes look disturbed, Emma steps forwards threateningly and asserts, “You wouldn't even be here unless you were afraid we might actually win.”

“Oh!” responds Hades mockingly. “Yes? Is that so?” He paces around Emma menacingly, whipping out the napkin again as he approaches the puddle of Em's remains. “So let's see, Savior, because I don't think dear old Aunt Em would agree with you.” He kneels in his expensive suit and wipes up the puddle.

The heroes watch in horror as he stands, picks up a jar, and wrings out Aunt Em into it.

“Citizens of the Underworld,” Hades announces dangerously, “from now on, this,” he brandishes the jar, “is what happens to anyone who deals with these so-called heroes.”

He turns around theatrically, holding the horrible jar aloft. “Who's going to be next in line to ask for their help?”

The diner is silent, and Hades looks around pointedly before making a face. He approaches Emma, still holding the jar, and hisses, “It's hard to be a saviour when no one wants you to save them.”

Emma feels adrenaline race through her body as she reels from the words.

Hades leaves with a smirk.

*

Ruby shakily places the piece of blue and white gingham fabric from Dorothy's on Auntie Em's headstone. It is cracked, meaning the kind old woman's fate is lost.

Emily Brown's love might not work to rouse Dorothy, but perhaps Ruby's would do in her place.

Regina stands behind Ruby with the other solemn heroes, but approaches, pulling the glittering slippers from Oz out of an un-Regina-like brown leather bag.

The former Evil Queen kindly places her hands on Ruby's shoulders and faces her reassuringly. Leaning in, Regina reiterates, “Put these on. Think of where you want to go. Then click your heels three times.”

Regina turns and calls over David. “You should take Ruby's hand and hold on tight.”

David slowly pulls away from leaning against Snow. “So I guess this is goodbye,” he tells his wife.

She leans in to hug him tearfully.

He laughs wryly and tries to make her feel better by declaring, “We've done this before we can do it again.”

Snow slowly pulls away, rubbing her hands over his arms as though to keep him warm. “When you get home,” she says, “tell Neal I'll be back as fast as I can.”

David looks down and takes her gloved hands in him. With difficulty he replies, “Well actually, I was hoping you could tell him for me.”

“David, you know I can't leave,” Snow states starkly.

“Now you can,” David whispers.

Snow yelps. “What?”

“I removed your name from the headstone,” Hook announces.

Beside him, Emma's previously solemn jaw falls open.

“Am I missing something?” asks Regina, looking perplexed beside Ruby. “Emma already tried that.”

“Yeah, and it didn't work,” added Emma.

Hook glances at her, but before he can explain David answers, “Yeah, when you tried to erase the names. The rule down here is simple – a life for a life.”

David leads the others the short distance to the three headstones for Emma, Snow and Regina.

Snow's perfectly chiselled name has been scored out and 'David Nolan' is gouged into the stone in an ugly scrawl.

“So I traded mine for yours,” David announces, looking at Snow.

“David!” Snow exclaims, appalled.

He grabs her arms and pulls her away from the tombstone to face him. “No, no,” he says soothingly. “If one of us gets to go home and see our son, it should be you.”

As Snow reels, Emma turns to Hook and breathlessly asks, “How did you even do this?”  
He looks sober, and paces uncomfortably as he softly answers, “It was simple, love. Hades overlooked one thing during my escape – he enchanted my hand to carve these markers in the first place. I can't erase the names, but I can change them.”

“Come on,” David tells Snow warmly, “our boy waits for you.”

“Um...” begins Snow, “I was ready for you to go.”

“No, it's better this way,” David protests. “You can look after him, and if Storybrooke's in trouble there's no better leader to have there than Snow White.”

Snow takes a deep breath. “You sure?”

“Go to our son,” David insists.

Regina looks sad.

David puts his large hand lovingly on Snow's face. “Go home. Go on, I'll be back before you know it.”

Emma slowly approaches Snow. “Mom, I'm not very good at goodbyes...”

“I know,” replies Snow as she hugs her grown daughter tightly, “it runs in the family.”

“Snow?” begins regina, “while you're up there, will you look in on Roland for Robin Hood? I know he'd want me to ask you that.”

“Of course,” Snow replies with a smile although her eyes are sad, “tell him not to worry.”

The woman sighs, then reaches up to give David a long, loving kiss. Her face wobbles, fighting sobs, as she pulls away. He stares after her.

Snow nods jerkily, steeling herself, and wipes away a tear before turning and taking Ruby's hand. “Ready?” she asks.

Ruby smiles at her. “Let's go find Dorothy,” she says in a voice she tries to make sound light.

Ruby clicks her heels as instructed by Regina as the others watch, then the pair disappear in a swirl of smoke.


	2. S5E19

S5E19

After David's disastrous encounter with his twin brother James, Cruella makes it clear to the dead that the 'heroes' bring suffering and untimely meetings with the Sea of Lost Souls.

Hook attempts to take David away from the house to distract them from the loss of Snow and his estranged brother in such a close timespan.

Their repertoire usually flows easily but David is exceptionally quiet. Hook watches the man from the side of his eyes, wondering how to console him.

A ruckus on the street ahead of them draws their attention. Thinking Cruella's goons might be attacking someone, the two heroes look at each other then rush towards the scuffle.

Wading into the fray, Hook and David discover at its centre a frazzled looking young girl of about thirteen. David looks around at her attackers, who seem to have nothing in common but their dead status.

“She's a kid!” David exclaims, stepping towards some of the attackers fiercely. They drift away, but some give the girl vicious looks before they go.

Hook shields the girl with his body and crouches a little to meet her eyes. “Are you okay?” he asks.

The girl's face is mostly hidden under a shock of lavender-blonde hair patterned with very faded pastel colours. She looks up at Hook's face, then at the jewellery in his ear which catches the light despite the gloom, and then back to his earnest, stubbled face.

She takes a step back.

Hook echoes her backward steps to reassure her, raising his hands to show he isn't a threat.

Her eyes fall on the intimidating looking hook where one of his hands should be.

David takes Hook's shining hook and pushes that arm behind the former pirate's back.

“We're not going to hurt you,” David states.

The girl gives him a stare that makes him shiver, and it's got nothing to do with her being a child in the Underworld.

The girl tilts her chin. “Not directly, maybe,” she states accusingly.

Hook looks disturbed. “What do you mean, lass?”

She crosses her skinny arms fiercely, but the aggression of the action is lost due to how much of her torso is hidden by her faded, wraithlike hair. It doesn't quite resemble the inside of a shell; a pirate knows the look of opal when he sees it. Hook isn't superstitious enough to forbid the stone of tears from his ship, but something about the girl gives him chills.

“Not a talker, eh?” Hook says wryly. “That's okay, I grow on women like that.”

David gives him a look that says clearly that he recognised the comment about his daughter Emma.

Hook merely smirks back and crouches further to face the girl.

“That's patronising, you know,” she comments, but she doesn't seem insulted.

“Is it?” Hook gives the girl a winning smile and stands. 

The girl seems unsettled by the attention. “You can go now,” she says. “I'm … fine.”

David gives her a concerned look. She seems about Henry's age but all bones and nervous, awkward angles. “Isn't there somewhere safe we can take you? Someone we can take you to?”

The girl snorts, sounding slightly bitter. Her grip on her arms has shifted into more of a reassuring self-embrace. “You've done enough, thanks. It's going to get worse now they've seen me with you...”

“What, those people that attacked you? Why?” Hook demands.

The girl's arms snap to her sides and she steps forwards crossly, not seeming to care in the least that she can't even see over either man's shoulders. “What, you think your lot have the only beating hearts in the Underworld?” she sneers. “I have enough of a hard job keeping mines that way without being seen with you.”

“You're still alive?” David asks.

The girl suddenly looks embarrassed. “In a manner of speaking. But you 'heroes' have been getting Hades all riled up, and that's getting the dead really, really wound up. Between that woman in the diner, and the phones, then destroying the sheriff? What is wrong with you people?”

Hook glances at David in concern, but although his face has tightened he remains focused on the girl. “We're here trying to help,” David states.

The girl momentarily gives both men a wavering, sad look, then squares her shoulders in her thin dress. “You don't even know who I am,” she protests in a brittle voice.

Hook raises his good hand appeasingly. “You don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to,” he says. “At least let us get you somewhere that you're not going to get any backlash for being seen with us, alright?”

The girl gives him a brief, searching look that makes Hook's hair stand on edge. She bites her lip as though she's afraid of what might spill out, then shakes her head fiercely. Her hair swings around her like a barrier.

“Just leave me alone please,” she tells the men. “I think it's a bad idea to talk to you.”

David starts to protest again but Hook relents and steps back to allow the girl passed. She nods at them as if there's something more she wants to say, but silently walks away on bare feet.

“Do you think there's been much of that?” David asks Hook breathlessly.

Hook can't seem to take his eyes from the girl's retreating form. There's something about her that he swears he almost recognises. “Of what?” he replies.

David looks at him as though he's said something stupid. “Of the dead attacking each other because of us.”

Hook shrugged. “I suppose we watch and see. They've got a fair point to be agitated with Hades flying off the handle.”

“We should tell the others,” David states.

Hook nods. “Aye.” The girl disappears around a quiet corner and out of eye line. “Do you think there's many live people down here?”

“Hopefully there will be less of us soon,” David replies. “I want to see my family.”


	3. S5E20

“I know the 'Stiltskins and their tricks. They're not going to keep their word, not unless I have an ace up my sleeve,” Hades announces.

“Luckily for you, you've got one,” Regina declares, stepping forwards determinedly to help him rescue her sister Zelina from Pan and Gold.

“I'm sorry,” Hades disparages in a whispering sneer. “You've been her doting sister for what, all of three hours now? No.”

“Who's going to be more motivated than me?” Regina questions dubiously.

“Emma,” Hades whispers ominously.

Emma looks up in surprise, her mouth forming an 'oh'. “What? Why?”

Hades declares, “If Zelena gets out of this alive, I am prepared to offer you a deal.”

“Don't trust a word he says, Emma,” Hook warns hoarsely, his kohl-lined eyes darting suspiciously between the demi-god and the Saviour.

“Now I agree with the pirate,” Regina asserts.

“You and I both know, your family wouldn't be here,” Hades declares, stalking towards Emma, “if it weren't for you.”

Emma looks down guiltily, her red knitted hat making her look like a lost little girl. She looks up contemplatingly as Hades offers, “If you help me save her, I'll take everyone's names off of their headstones.”

Emma reels for a beat whilst her son Henry looks on mistrustfully from behind her. “So we can leave the Underworld,” she says in a raw voice.

“So, what do you say, Saviour?” Hades sneers, “do you want to send your family home or not?”

*

Having saved Zelena and ripped up the contract upon Gold's child, Hades takes the heroes to the cemetary where the portal will open. He wipes the names from the headstones.

Emma fails to place half of her heart inside Hook. At her prompting, Hades pretends to reluctantly explain, “It was a long time ago, and it was a rumour. There's no proof it actually worked.”

“Tell me everything,” Emma begs, clutching Hook.

“There are only two souls who ever escaped my realm,” Hades states. 

“How?” David asks. “I thought you said that broke the laws of nature.”

“Orpheus helped Eurydice escape by feeding her ambrosia, the food of the gods,” Hades replies solemnly.

“And where exactly do you get some of that?” Regina asks suspiciously, “because I don't recall seeing it on the menu at the Blind Witch's.”

Hades takes the heroes to the library, where he presents a previously hidden elevator. “The ambrosia, it's powerful, and like a petty, spoiled child, it wants all the power for itself. Down here is the only way, and once you're down there, you're on your own.”

“And then what?” asks Emma. “We're knee-deep in a field of ambrosia? It can't be that easy.”

“I'm not really sure,” Hades lies. “Even I've never ventured that far down.”

Hook throws his head back in a bark of derisive laughter. “So we're going to the one place in hell where even the devil is afraid to go,” he translates coldly.

“Not hell and not the devil,” Zelena corrects uncomfortably.

“And not because I'm afraid,” Hades replies. “There's a test to ensure that only those who are worthy of eating ambrosia can reach it, and it will require offering up your heart for judgement.”

Emma asks, “Without magic, how am I gonna take out my own-”

Hades interrupts her with his answer, reaching forwards and snatching out her heart. As she grunts in pain he casually replies, “You're not. My gift to you.” He drops her heart into a bag and hands it to her.

“Let's have this be the last time we do this today, okay,” Emma grumbles.

“Just trying to help,” Hades states insincerely.

“So, failing this test, has, what, fatal consequences?” Emma asks.

“One would think,” Hades replies.

“You don't have to do this, Swan,” Hook says softly.

“And you didn't have to sacrifice your life to save all of us from the Dark Ones,” Emma replies, and asserts, “We're going.”

“We'll be right here waiting for you,” David promises seriously.

“Regina?” Emma begins.

“I know the drill,” the dark-haired woman declares with a sincere nod. “If you're not back by sunset-”

“Everybody leaves. Promise me,” Emma states.

“You'll be back,” Regina assures.

“I love you, Mom,” adds Henry, approaching Emma for a hug.

“I love you too, kid,” she whispers back.

Hook's jaw clenches then he nods seriously and follows Emma to the elevator. They descend quickly, then more slowly as the jerky machinery approaches the floor heavily.

“Bloody hell,” sighs Hook, sounding relieved to have landed. He turns to Emma. “You alright, love?”

She nods. “Looks like this is our stop.”

They leave the elevator and Emma shines her torch into the gloom. They follow the only path, leading them to a sealed door and what seems to be scales.

*

“Any sign of Mom and Hook?” Henry asks as David approaches the desk where the boy is busy writing.

“Not yet, but we still have time before the portal opens,” David replies.

“Don't count on it,” cries Cruella, flouncing past the enormous queue of people with unfinished business.

“Sorry Cruella,” begins Regina, “but I don't think your unfinished business will take you anywhere you want to be.”

“No, I'm not here to collect my story,” Cruella scoffs. “I want to stay in this marvellous realm. You see, with Hades departing, the Underworld is going to need a new ruler,” Cruella announces. 

“You?” David sneers.

“It's the only upside to your daughter sentencing me to this fate,” states Cruella, “but, the job would be meaningless without a citizenry to torment.”

“Cruella, we're not going to let you harm these people,” David asserts reasonably.

“Oh, you think I'm just going to keep them here?” scoffs Cruella in a faux surprised voice. “Oh no. I'm going to keep all of you here. It's only fair,” she says, glancing at Regina, concidering it was your son who refused to write me back to life, and you,” she glares at David, “you dissolved my James, the best toy in the whole playpen.”

Regina announces, “I am still waiting to hear how you're going to stop us from leaving, Fuzzy,” Regina declares. “Because all your magic can do is make a dog roll over and beg.”

“True, I don't have the magic,” Cruella agrees with a grin, “to keep you all penned in here...”

“But I do!” the Blind Witch chimes in merrily.

She waves her hand, whooshing open the library doors, and magically throws the heroes inside, slamming closed the doors.

David gets up first and charges towards the door, but Regina warns him out of the way, crying, “You forced my hand, kid eater!” She conjures a ball of fire and throws it at the doors.

“Regina,” Robin cries nervously.

The magic is ineffective. “What the hell?” Regina gasps.

“That's right,” Cruella exclaims from through the doors, “no one's getting out before sunset when the portal closes and then,” she chuffs, “no one's getting out.”

“Consider it payback, Regina!” the Blind Witch cries out perkily. She scowls. “For tricking those children into burning me in my own oven.”

“Ta ta!” adds Cruella. She turns to the Blind Witch and declares, “Oh, it's going to be a nice eternity after all. At least for us.”

They chuckle and leave the heroes trapped.

*

Emma observes the scales and the pillar they rest upon. “The instructions couldn't be in English?” she sighs.

“Only a heart filled with true love can pass,” Hook translates.

“Seriously?” Emma asks with a grin.

“You'd be surprised what they teach you in the Royal Navy,” Hook replies with a smirk. “The only question is, what the bloody hell does it mean?”

“I think I know,” Emma states. “I think I have to weigh my heart to see if my love for you is true.”

Hook gives her an intense look.

“What?” Emma asks.

“Are you saying that what we share is ..?”

Emma smiles akwardly. “Well, we're about to find out.”

Killian smiles briefly then moves his jaw and lips strangely, as though unsure how to place them. “I know you love me,” he says solemnly, “but True Love is the rarest magic of them all. Are you certain?”

He raises his brows on his downcast head, staring at Emma with such longing, hope and love.

Emma struggles to find words. “I mean, honestly, I'm not sure, but who could be? We have to try.”

Hook nods, then grumpily demands, “Why can you only admit how you feel,” he bares his teeth in a mocking smile, “when one of us is facing certain death?”

Emma is quiet for a moment, shrugging awkwardly as she sighs, almost smiling, and admits, “I don't know. I guess my armour's been on for such a long time that I… sometimes I forget I don't need it with you.”

Hook's lips turn up into a smile and for a moment they chuckle quietly as they stare happily at each other.

Emma takes her heart from the back and announces, “Here goes,” as she places it on the scales.

Hook steps back solemnly.

The scales stay balanced.

After nothing else happens, Hook curses, “It didn't bloody work.”

Emma suddenly doubles over, choking.

Hook darts towards her. “Emma, what's wrong?”

She collapses to the floor heavily, groaning, “The pedestel, get my heart off of it.”

Hook stands and reaches for it, but cries out in pain as he is engulfed in flames.

“Killian!” Emma gasps.

“Get your heart!” he cries.

Emma stares open-mouthed between her heart and Killian, her breathing shallow as pain racks her body.

She ignores her heart and jumps towards Hook to put out the flames.

As they lie panting on the floor a mechanical clanking alerts them to the door before them opening.

“What the hell is that?” Emma gasps, still clutching Killian.

Hook leans up on his elbows and squints at the open door. “That's true love.” 

They look at each other. “Emma, you chose me.” Killian grins. “That was the test.”

She smiles and him and helps Hook to his feet.

They run through the doorway, but quickly pause upon surveying the scene which meets their eyes.

“No,” Emma gasps.

The ambrosia tree has been destroyed.

“The ambrosia are dead,” Emma declares.

“And have been for some time,” Hook agrees.

“Someone cut the tree,” Emma says slowly, reeling from the shock and disappointment.

“Not someone, Hades,” Hook replies grimly. “I knew we couldn't trust him.”

“Of course we couldn't,” Emma agrees miserably.

“Hades probably did this ages ago when Orpheus and Eurydice used them to escape,” Hook surmises.

“Then why lie to us?” Emma muses. “Why send us after dead fruit?”

“Because he doesn't want us coming with us to Storybrooke,” Hook determines, gazing at Emma with worry.

*

“I don't get it,” Regina states. “The Blind Witch's spells are always half-baked.”

“Unless this isn't her spell,” Robin asserts.

“Hades,” Regina whispers. Alarmed, she tells the others, “He wants us trapped in here.”

*

“There must be seeds or clippings or something down here we can use to save you,” Emma declares, searching on her hands and knees.

“Hades tricked us into coming down here, there's no telling what he's done to your family,” Hook says with a resigned appearance of resolution, “or what he'll do if he reaches Storybrooke.”

Emma stands as the world shakes around her, reacting to Hades' exit through the portal.

“We need to get out of here,” Hook warns.

“Not without the ambrosia,” Emma protests urgently. “It's the only way we can-”

“We'll find another way up, I promise,” Hook placates. “But we have to go!”

The rumbling continues and the pair run back to the elevator.

“Hurry, we haven't got much time before the portal closes,” Emma cries.

Hook slows sadly.

“What?” Emma asks.

Killian's face crumples, but he tries to hold it together. “I'm not going up there with you,” he declares. “I never was. We're never going to find anything up there to save me.”

Emma is horrified. “But you said-”

“It was the only way I could get you to leave that chamber,” Hook explains softly.

“No,” Emma protests passionately, stepping towards him. “Killian, I came to the Underworld to save you. I'm not going back without you.” She tugs on his arm.

He resists. “I'm afraid we don't have that choice, love.”

She stares at him.

“Look,” he says, smiling bitterly, “I just want to say my goodbyes down here, without everyone watching.”

Emma visibly shakes with horror. “No,” she declares.

“We've already had more time than we were ever meant to,” Hook states.

“That's not true,” Emma whispers.

“We both know it is,” Hook replies. “You should have let me go in Camelot. Don't make that mistake again.”

“I just…” Emma's voice breaks, “I don't know how to say goodbye.”

“Well then don't,” Hook says tenderly, approaching with a smile to touch her face. “Just promise me one thing: if I helped take off that armour don't put it back on just because you're gonna lose me.”

Emma swallows and presses her face against his, tears running down her cheeks. “I promise.”

They hold each other closely, and she sobs. “But then you have to promise me something too. Don't let me be your unfinished business. Move on from here. Don't wait for me to show up.”

“Aye, love,” Hook whispers. He smiles, but tears run down his face. “I think I can manage that.”

They stare at each other heartbrokenly, then Emma steps backwards into the elevator and Killian pulls the gate closed between them.

“I love you,” he declares.

“I love you too,” she sobs.

They kiss urgently, then set the elevator in motion. Emma holds his hand over the bars whilst she can, and Hook's fingers run over the bar miserably when they draw too far apart. The lovers stare at each other with love and sorrow for as long as they can.

Emma is still sobbing, more quietly now, as she reaches the other heroes.

“Mom!” Henry cries, rushing forwards to embrace her.

“Henry,” she whispers, hugging him back tightly.

“Emma, where's Hook?” David asks in concern.

Emma gives David and Regina a raw look of such pain the others feel deep worry. “I'll explain later,” Emma states. “We need to get to the, um, thing.”

“We can't,” Regina replies. “The Blind Witch cast a spell trapping us here.”

“Let me guess, she got it from Hades,” Emma states. “This whole thing has been a set-up to keep us trapped in the Underworld.”

David looks at her sympathetically, “You mean the ambrosia-”

“It wasn't there,” Emma states unhappily.

“So Hook… he… he can't leave?” Henry surmises with a tremour in his voice.

“He can move on,” Emma states slowly. “But he wanted to make sure that we all got out even if he couldn't.”

The others stare solemnly, then Regina breaks the silence to say, “Well then, let's give him his wish.”

“Yeah,” Emma says softly, tears shining on her skin.

Regina and Emma combine their efforts to blast the double doors with magic whilst the men watch on. 

The doors burst open.

“You did it,” Henry states.

“Come on,” David urges, “it's getting late.”

“Let's get out of here,” Emma agrees, leaving as Henry places the pages he has written inside the book.

“People will find them,” he tells Regina.

The heroes leave, but are shocked and disappointed to see Cruella and the Blind Witch sitting across the street waiting for them.

“Oh darlings, you didn't think it was going to be as easy as that, did you?” Cruella drawls in faux sympathy.

Emma clenches her fists, suddenly consumed by hatred. “Oh, this is going to be so easy,” she growls, pulling back her fist and forming a ball of magical energy.

The Blind Witch chuckles. “It's going to take more than that,” she declares, lazily indicating the graveyard in the distance.

Even from such a distance it is impossible not to see the powerful magical wards protecting the graveyard. The way to the portal home is blocked.

David inhales deeply and stands beside his grieving daughter. “Are you suggesting there's a better way than blasting through you then blasting through that?” he growls.

Cruella hums. “Just as brash as your brother after all, but just as stupid, aren't you?” she states. Her tone is mostly flippant but there's a pain around her eyes that makes David almost uncomfortable.

“So get it over with,” Regina groans. “What do you want?”

“Well personally I would like all of your heads on spikes at the entrance to our new kingdom,” Cruella admits. 

“But Hades was pretty clear on our not letting you out, so we're going to need something huge to distract us from the pikes idea,” the Blind Witch adds.

“Well?” Regina prompts impatiently. Henry stands a little behind her, hoping he won't have to violate his powers as the Author.

“We were thinking a gratuitous entry fee to the graveyard is in order,” Cruella states with amusement.

“I prefer the blasting idea,” Emma says coldly.

“You would think you would be the one most willing to barter,” Cruella pouts.

“Why me?” Emma barks.

“Well, it is your fault that everyone is stuck here,” Cruella points out. “Even me, but especially your family and friends. Even your brat.”

Emma pales.

“Don't listen to her, Swan,” Regina warns.

“She's right though,” Emma admits. She visibly deflates.

“No she's not!” Henry argues.

“We do have a suggestion though,” the Blind Witch comments. “Whilst we're feeling generous.”

“What could you possibly want from us that you don't have already?” Emma asks bitterly.

“Why, your future of course,” Cruella grins.

“You already have my future,” Emma says.

“But do we really want it in this form?” Cruella replies. “Personally I don't want to have to run a kingdom with you lot in it, constantly having to undo your do-gooder ways.”

“So what do you suggest?” Regina asks.

The Blind Witch sneers at her. “Don't worry Regina, you'll be experiencing a loss of your own soon enough. We don't want anything else from you. We want to make a deal with Emma.”

“What does that mean?” Regina snaps urgently.

“Ignore them, they're probably just trying to rile you,” David warns.

“Well it's working,” Regina huffs.

“What do you mean by wanting my 'future'?” Emma asks.

David blurts, “Emma, don't make any deals that-”

Cruella throws up her hand. “Relax, daddy, Emma is a big girl now. She can make her own decisions.”

“Shall we whisper the deal into your ear?” the Blind Witch asks. “I'm sure the others won't approve.”

“What is it?” Emma asks.

“Come find out,” the Blind Witch smirks.

Sighing, Emma pushes away her family's restraining hands and stalks towards the witches. “Whisper away,” she snarls.

“We want all your future; your happy ending,” Cruella whispers in Emma's ear.

The Blind Witch slips around to the other side. “We want your next baby.”

Emma flinches. “But I'm not-”

“But one day you will be,” the Blind Witch replies, “and we don't want you to have that happy ending.”

“So the deal is,” Cruella continues, “you give up your ability to love your next child, and we'll let your family, and Regina, go home with you.”

“Knowing that you'll never have any more family than you do right now,” the Blind Witch whispers gleefully. “You'll never be truly happy.”

Emma laughs grimly. “That's easy. You have my word.”

“Your word is all very well, darling, but we want a signature,” Cruella replies, pulling back and producing a contract.

The others have not heard the conditions of the deal, but Emma's flinch upon hearing it is all the others need to ascertain the price is too steep.

“Don't do it!” Regina insists.

Emma turns and gives her a pained look. “I refuse to condemn the ones I love to eternity in the Underworld. I… I couldn't save Hook. This was an easy decision to make.”

As the others protest, Emma quickly signs the deal.

“Your entry fee is paid, you had best run along quickly if you want to catch the portal,” Cruella smirks. “Shame you let down that strapping pirate of yours.”

Emma recoils at the words, but ushers Henry in the direction of the portal. David glares at the dead women and follows.

Regina loiters, tempted to hex Cruella and the Blind Witch. “Best not to get stuck with us, sweetie,” Cruella sneers.

“Mom, come on!” Henry cries.

Regina gives them another look of hate then snarls and rushes after her son.

“I almost feel sorry for Regina,” the Blind Witch comments.

“She chose her side,” Cruella responds coolly, and heads off towards the diner.

“Emma,” David says as he tries to push her towards the portal, “I'm sorry there wasn't another way.”

“I need to protect the ones I love,” she states dully.

“You did your best for Hook,” David insists.

“I don't know,” Emma states. “Did I?”

“Emma,” Regina says painfully, “what did you trade?”


	4. S5E21

S5E21  
Baby Neal fusses. His mother, Snow, cuddles him, murmuring, “I know, we need our family back soon.”

Her husband David enters the room, smiling widely. “Soon enough?” he asks, arms outstretched.

“David!” The couple embrace, David pausing to take hold of his son.

Henry and Emma follow, Emma closing the door behind her stiltedly. “Hey, Mom,” the blonde says.

“Emma! Henry!” Snow cries warmly, “Did everyone else-?”

“Regina and Robin are here too,” David says quickly, Neal clutching his lapels.

“Grandpa came back with Belle,” Henry adds. “At least, we think he did.”

Snow can tell something is wrong. “And Hook?” she asks.

Emma's gaze is dull. She barely twitches in an attempt to shake her head, as though the truth is too painful to admit.

“Oh Emma,” Snow gasps, pulling her grown daughter into an embrace. “I'm so sorry.”

“I made so many mistakes, Mom,” Emma says quietly. “I should never have gone down there.”

“It's okay,” Snow soothes. “We all made it back. And we helped so many people move on.” Snow gives a small smile. “You got to see Hook one last time.”

“Well, there's more to it,” David says. “We weren't the only ones who came through the portal. Hades and Zelena – they made it back too. They have Robin's baby.”

Henry adds, “And also...”

Emma had refused to tell the others what price she has paid for their freedom until they have returned to Storybrooke, but after continued badgering she eventually admits it. “It was nothing I am ever going to need. It was… final, but… I'd already lost it anyway.”

Her family stand around her in a pained daze from the events and their loss.

“Emma,” whispers Snow. “What have you lost?”

Emma begins to cry softly, and David pulls her against him with concern. “I lost Hook,” she sobs. “That's all that matters. I lost Hook, and so it doesn't matter if I signed away a future that I'm never going to have without him.”

Snow glances down at Neal astutely. “Emma,” she says with great distress, “when you say your future, are you talking about a-”

“I'm not pregnant,” Emma sniffs. “And I never will be again, now that Hook's gone. It was an easy trade to get everyone else home safe.”

Snow presses her lips together unhappily. “Emma...”

Emma replies again dully that it doesn't matter, because Hook is dead. David holds her tightly.

*

“Don't worry, we'll find her,” Regina tells Robin. “I promise.”

“Regina!” Zelena sighs and chuckles. “You made it back!”

As the redhead runs towards the couple, Robin yells, “Where the hell-?”

“Wait,” Regina interrupts, putting her hand on his arm. She turns to her confused-looking sister. “We need some answers.”

“Where the hell is my daughter?” Robin demands.

“With Hades,” Zelena replies calmly. “Look, I came to explain to everyone that he's changed.”

“I hate to be the one to break this to you,” Robin snaps, trying not to shout, “but no, he hasn't!”

“What are you talking about?” Zelena retorts. “He helped you! He took your names off of your graves.”

“No, it was a trick so we'd trust him,” Regina explains. “He tried to trap us down there.”

“What?” Zelena gasps, a shred of pain lacing her voice, “No, no, no.” She tilts her head, gaining confidence. “I was with him, the whole time. We waited for you.”

“That was a show for your benefit,” states Regina.

Zelena squints at her. 

Regina steps closer. “You cannot trust him with your daughter.”

“You're wrong,”Zelena insists. “Hades is different now his heart is beating. Love has changed him. I've changed him.”

Regina shakes her head sadly at Zelena's delusion whilst Robin looks away in an attempt not to say anything offensive.

“I know you want to believe that,” Regina says, sighing, “sometimes the truth really hurts!”

Zelena frowns.

“Why don't you just tell us where he is?” Regina suggests sadly. 

“And, what are you planning to do when you find him?” Zelena asks, a small snort of nerves escaping her lips.

“Well, that depends on him,” Regina replies firmly. “But we'll do whatever we have to do to protect this town!”

Robin nods, looking down.

“You mean imprison him,” Zelena says, her lips pursed and her brows pushed backwards.

“We'll do whatever we have to do,” Regina declares, sounding like she is scolding a child. “I know this is hard to hear, but he is not the man that you think he is.”

“Actually, he's not a man at all,” Zelena replies, spreading her hands. “He's a god! And if you try to hurt him, you do so at your own peril!” Zelena jabs down her hand to make her point, then flourishes it upwards to disappear fiercely in a swirl of green smoke.

Robin looks like he doesn't know whether to shout or ask for comfort.

*

Arthur enters the Blind Witch's cafe, looking lost.

“Excuse me,” he asks a patron sitting at the counter, “can you tell me where I am?” The child is one of the only customers not staring.

“He stopped talking centuries ago,” the Blind Witch declares from behind the counter. “Coffee?”

“No, I don't want coffee!” Arthur spits. “I want to know what this place is!”

“I think that's quite obvious, Your Majesty,” states Hook, rising from his seat at a table behind the entrance.

Arthur quickly leans over the counter to snatch a utensil then rushes over to press it against the approaching captain's throat. “You got lucky last time we met,” King Arthur announces through gritted teeth. “Now tell me where I am, or I run you through.”

“Well you can't kill a dead man, I'm afraid,” Hook replies, smirking smugly for a moment before his expression falls serious. “Are you having a hard time accepting it? But you know where you are.”

Arthur pulls back his grip with the knife a little, then steps back. “No,” he whispers, staring at his hands.

He turns and stares at the humming witch behind the counter, who pays him no mind, then Arthur turns his gaze around the room. “But I had so much still to do,” he states in great stress.

“Well that makes two of us,” Hook replies. “I promised someone I would move on from this place, but I still bloody can't, so I need to know what the hell is going on up in Storybrooke. Who killed you?”

Arthur turns and runs. “Oh no!” he cries. “No! No! No!”

“Denial, grief, anger. Can we just get to acceptance?” asks Hook unsympathetically. “Who killed you?”

Arthur bows his head, frowning miserably as he tries to process things. He stands and glowers, amassing his anger. “He said his name was Hades.”

Hook freezes, looking horrified. “Did you see Emma and the others? Do they have any idea how to stop him?”

The Blind Witch sighs and interrupts the conversation. “Haven't you learned anything? Hades never reveals his weaknesses.”

Hook scowls and jabs his hand at her. “You know what?” He pauses, and lowers his hand. “You're right.”

The witch smiles as though complimented.

“Hades protected his secrets well,” Hook states softly, “but now, now he's not here, so, Your Majesty, how would you like to go on another quest?”

Arthur laughs derisively. “With you?” He sneers and throws away the knife. “Not a chance.”

“Have you got any idea why you're down here, mate, and not up in some blissful afterlife or fiery hell?” Hook asks. “It's because you are a terrible king with loads of unfinished business. When you leave here, you're either going to the better place, or a far, far worse place.”

Arthur glances around, considering Hook's threatening tone. “I think I prefer the first option.”

“Oh, you're gonna need a seriously good deed, you know, to make up for the bad ones,” Hook replies.

“If I say 'yes' what exactly are we questing for?” Arthur asks.

“An answer to defeating Hades,” Hook explains. “And you can call it my Holy Grail.”

Arthur stares at the other man in stress.

*

Merida stares at Arthur's body, Emma and David not far behind.

“This is where I found him,” the redhead states. “I always thought I would be the one to put him in his grave, but now that I see him like this I can't help but feel sorry for him.”

“Hades did this,” Emma declares.

“How do you know?” Merida asks.

“I know,” Emma growls, “and if we don't stop him this is just the beginning.”

“What do you mean by 'stop him',” Merida asks.

“I mean kill him, and send him back where he came from,” Emma replies grimly, walking away.

“Emma!” David cries in alarm, rushing after his daughter. “Emma, wait!”

He manages to grab her arm. “Slow down,” he says, trying to calm her. “This is a god we're dealing with and we still have no idea how to hurt him.”

“Doesn't mean I can't try!” Emma protests, turning to continue walking.

David pulls her back again. “Look, I get it,” he says. “Hook's gone, you're in pain.”

“This isn't about Hook,” Emma replies.

“Yes it is,” David insists.

“I am trying to protect Storybrooke,” Emma gasps. “Are you telling me I shouldn't fight Hades?”

“No, of course we're gonna fight him, but I need you seeing clearly before we do that,” David explains, taking hold of both of her arms so he can better look her in the face. “So maybe it's time you start dealing with death the way other people do.”

“How do other people deal with death?” Emma asks sharply, tears present in her eyes.

“They grieve,” David replies carefully.

Emma stares back at him.

*

Zelena cradles her daughter and tells Hades, “I thought Regina trusted me. Yet she threatened you, to my face. They're going to try to hurt you.”

“If anything happened to you… or to the baby, I couldn't live with it,” Hades replies. “I have to turn myself in.”

“You'd really give up your freedom… for me?” Zelena questions, surprised.

Hades chuckles awkwardly, ducking his head. “For you,” he declares, stepping towards her, “I would give up anything.”

Zelena smiles at him warmly.

Hades walks towards the door.

“Wait,” Zelena cries, standing. “I can't let you do this. I won't risk losing you again.”

Hades gasps and turns back around, “Well, well then we have only one other option: we have to defend ourselves.”

“Yes, of course,” Zelena agrees. “I'll put up a protection spell.”

“What if they break through?” Hades asks.

“Well then we'll make them see the truth!” Zelena insists desperately. She sighs and looks at her baby sadly, drawing her closer. “Or we'll fight back.”

“I hope it doesn't come to a fight but if they force us into it, I do have something,” Hades declares.

“What?” Zelena asks.

Hades pulls a wrap of leather from his person and explains, “A family heirloom.” He opens the package and shows Zelena the contents. “The Olympian Crystal. It belonged to my brother Zeus. Very powerful. Very dangerous. ...And I've waited a long time to use it.”

Zelena stares at the weapon with fear.

*  
“My sister cast a protection spell on the building,” Regina declares with a sigh. She is accompanied by Emma, Robin, David and Merida.

“We can't just do nothing,” Robin protests.

“I wasn't planning on doing nothing,” Regina protests. “As a matter of fact I know exactly what to do. There's a secret tunnel that goes right under the Town Hall. We don't know how to defeat Hades, but maybe we can get your daughter back, and talk some sense into Zelena, if you're with me.”

“Of course I am,” Robin declares.

“Then I'm going too,” Emma insists.

“No offense, Emma, but you're too emotional,” Regina sighs. “I-I understand, you had a loss. But you're not thinking straight.”

“Is that what you th- Is that what you all think?” Emma exclaims.

“Emma, we still don't know how to stop Hades,” David says seriously. “Until we do-”

“So then we figure it out,” Emma retorts.

“So, well do it quickly,” Regina replies, “because once we get that baby back, Hades will be coming for us.”

Emma considers the possibilities, whilst Regina and Robin head for the tunnel.

As the pair head down the tunnel, Robin holding a mostly unnecessary torch, Regina states, “Look, I'm sorry I trusted Zelena with your daughter.”

“Glad to finally hear it,” Robin replies harshly.

Regina sighs. “Just for once I was trying to be optimistic and give her a second chance like you gave me.”

“You deserved it; she doesn't,” Robin declares.

“All she wants is what I have,” Regina states. “I made her think that love was possible.”

“So you're – You're not actually apologising,” Robin snapped. “You're defending her, again.”

“Robin, no-”

“No forgive me, if I don't care to listen. I have a daughter to save,” Robin grumbles, and goes off ahead.

*

Although the diners seemed listless, the dead outside the cafe are restless. 

“Trouble again,” Hook comments, swiftly recognising the pastel hair amidst the fracas. 

“Are the dead usually this volatile?” Arthur asks.

“They're upset,” Hook answers a little distractedly, wading in after the child. Hook's presense scares off a couple of the attackers, but the dead are even more upset than before. Although Arthur reluctantly helping to see off the rest, it takes longer to disperse the angry crowd than before. It is uncertain whether the accosting was more violent than before, or interrupted later in the act, but it is apparent that the girl is injured.

“Are you alright?” Hook asks her.

She shrugs, but dispite her distress this time she seems grateful.

“Do you know her?” Arthur asks.

“Sort of,” Hook replies distractedly. He asks the girl, “How badly are you hurt?”

“I'm fine,” she replies in an obvious lie.

Hook and Arthur exchange glances, which only seems to frustrate her. Hook tries to reassure her that he and Arthur are going to bring down Hades, but she merely looks skeptical. 

She refuses further help but encourages them to continue their mission. At her insistent urging the men leave her reluctantly.

“We should have made her come with us,” Arthur complains. “Kept her safe.”

“I don't think the company of people makes her feel safe,” Hook replies.

“I cannot suppose why,” Arthur responds sarcastically. “That anyone would treat a child that way is sickening.”

Hook nods grimly. “That's the way Hades has things here.”

“The sooner we vanquish this villain the better,” Arthur declares.

“If there's a way to defeat Hades the answer will have to be in here,” Hook declares.

“What is this place?” Arthur asks.

“It's his throne room,” Hook replies, “or dungeon, depending on his mood. Last time I was here I spent most of my time at the end of a lash.”

Arthur gives him a disturbed look then begins to look around. “Sounds like this Hades was an even worse king than I was.”

They examine there surroundings for a while before Arthur asks, “What exactly is this Holy Grail we're looking for?”

“It's pages from a storybook,” Hook replies as he continues to search.

Arthur gives him a dubious look.

“I know it doesn't sound like much,” Hook counters, “but Hades went to great lengths to keep them hidden from us and I think these pages can tell us his weaknesses. All we have to do is find them.”

“There's nothing here,” Arthur declares. “Maybe you were wrong about this.”

“I can't be wrong!” Hook exclaims. “Hades is out there now, threatening Emma, and I bloody well need to find a way to save her.”

“I get it now,” Arthur says slowly, striding closer. “This is all about a woman.”

“Aye,” Hook says rawly, “a woman who risked everything for me, and the last promise I made her was that I would move on from this place, and I can't do that – not whilst she's still in danger. Now please, come on, you – you were a king once, where did you hide your treasure?”

Arthur approaches the throne and examines it. “The most important stuff I hid in a place no one would ever dare touch: my throne.” So saying, Arthur discovers a switch which springs open a panel, revealing the missing pages. “Well look at that,” Arthur declares, standing and holding out the pages, “your Holy Grail.”

Hook examines them, knowing quickly that they are exactly what they had been looking for. “I need to get this to Emma,” he declares.

“What have you found?” Arthur asks.

“The one answer she's been looking for most of all – the way to destroy a god.”

*

Arthur and Hook return to the Blind Witch's diner.

“I thought you guys would come back soon,” she declares, not turning around. “I smelled a bromance. Table for two?”

“We're not here for a meal, we're here for her,” Hook announced, tossing his head at a patron in a booth.

“Oh, back up,” Cruella snaps. She puts down her martini glass and gazes at Arthur. “No seriously, back up,” she purrs. “Let me take a gander at this handsome new addition to the Underworld.”

“We have to get a message to our friends in the world above,” Hook interrupts. “And you ripped out the phone booth that can do that. Now where is it?”

“Oh, as appealing as this stubble sandwich is,” Cruella sighs, causing the mean to exchange glances with each other, “I'm pretty sure lying to you won't get me what I want. You'll eventually work out the truth, so here it is and on your way. I destroyed the phone booth. Sorry.”

“Why would you do that?” Arthur exclaims in a gravelly voice.

“Because darling I can't have everyone resolving their unfinished business, that would be no fun. And if I'm going to be trapped in here, so is everyone else.”

“The book,” Hook whispers. He approaches and demands, “Where is it?”

“In sight but out of reach,” Cruella declares smugly. “I put it in the River of Souls.”

Hook walks away and whispers to Arthur, “If we can get our hands on that book, I may have a way to get those pages to Emma.”

*

Meanwhile, Emma storms into the library, where her parents, son and Merida are attempting to find the information Hook holds.

“Did you guys find anything?” Emma asks.

“Are you kidding? We're literally drowning in books,” Merida responds.

“There's got to be something in here about Hades,” David states, “but we just started, so...”

“Oh, we could really use your help,” Snow adds.

Emma sighs. “I'm sorry, I don't have time to go through a bunch of books. I should have gone after Hades when I had the chance.” She turns for the door again, clearly stressed.

“Emma, wait,” David sighs. “We know you're hurting, but getting revenge on Hades is not going to bring Hook back.”

“This is not about revenge,” Emma protests, returning to them.

“Then, what is it about, Emma?” Snow asks.

“I cannot grieve Hook's death because I know he's still trapped in the Underworld. I know he's still in pain, and the last thing I told him was that he needed to move on!”

“You're right,” David says appeasingly. “We have to help Hook.

“So, why don't you sit down and help us find a way to defeat Hades, for Hook?” Snow suggests.

Emma considers.

*

The Olympian Crystal glows, receiving magic from Hades' hand. “My brother didn't want me to have this,” he tells Zelena, “so he stopped my heart, broke the crystal. Without a beating heart, I didn't have the power to put it back together. But now… thanks to you… different story.”

Zelena gives him a weak smile.

“I'm sorry your brother didn't believe in you,” Zelena states, resting her hand on Hades' arm.

He exhales sharply. “Don't be. I've only had a few thousand years to dwell on it. And once I make this whole, we can show everyone how wrong they were about us. We can live any life we want.”

Zelena tilts her head back, breathing deeply. “That sounds lovely.”

“We could even rule this place together,” Hades suggests.

“Rule Storybrooke?” Zelena says, “but I thought we were just planning to live here, you know? Nice little house, my daughter playing in the garden.”

Hades chuckles. “Oh yeah, I want that too, but these people, they're leaving us no choice. We might have to… um… make a show of strength, in order to survive.”

Zelena considers, looking troubled.

The phone rings and Hades steps away. Answering it, he hear's Gold's voice on the end of the line. “Rumplestiltskin,” he growls.

“I heard you were in town,” Gold replies, “now how would you like to put your sordid past behind us and make a deal?”

“Oh, I don't need your deals,” Hades scoffs.

“You certain about that?” Gold asks. “You're a stranger in a strange land… full of enemies. I could protect you, in exchange for a piece of that Olympian Crystal.”

Hades exhales and turns his back on Zelena. “How do you know about that?”

“You don't smuggle magic like that into Storybrooke without my attention,” Gold explains. “You're not in your kingdom anymore; we're in mine.”

“Not for long,” Hades hisses dangerously.

“Can't say I didn't warn you,” Gold responds, ending the call.

*

Regina and Robin continue down the tunnel, the atmosphere between them tense. “Welcome to the Town Hall,” she states.

“Secret passage indeed,” Robin replies. “Thank you, Regina.”

“You're welcome,” she replies, “and I know you can't accept this right now, but, I do feel horrible for what I did. I'm sorry Zelena has your daughter and I'm really trying to make up for it.”

“You're right,” Robin sighs. “We do owe Zelena another chance.”

“Oh, don't just say that to appease me,” Regina sighs.

“No, I'm not,” Robin insists. “If being with you has taught me anything it's that we all have the capability to change. And the future's not written by our past. Regina, you are my future.”

He leans forwards and kisses her, causing Regina to smile into the contact.

They pull away, noses brushing affectionately. “Okay, Thief,” she says warmly, “tell me what the plan is.”

He exhales and considers. “Well, I always follow one rule: don't go into a job without a good plan to get out; but with my daughter on the line, I have broken my own rule. I- I have no plan. So… if you want to turn back...”

Regina shakes her head. “I'm with you. Always.”

“Good,” Robin replies. “Well then, let's go save my daughter.”

*

Hook and Arthur manage to cram themselves into a narrow boat to journey through the River of Lost Souls.

“We're almost there,” Hook states, “the book should be just up ahead.”

Arthur surveys the moaning wraiths in the water. “What are these things?”

“They're lost souls,” Hook says soberly. He twitches as Arthur lowers his hand to the water. “Oi, careful! Touch the water, you become one of them,” he warns.

Arthur quickly withdraws his hand.

They approach the carved dock whilst the souls continue to wail.

“There's the book,” Arthur states, spotting it in the grasp of a gargoyle above a doorway. “That two-tone witch was telling the truth.”

“I'll go,” Hook replies, “you just make sure the boat's here when I return.”

Hook hands Arthur the rope and approaches the building.

As Arthur waits near the water's edge a soul approaches him stealthily. It snatches at his leg and screeches, pulling him down and towards the water.

Hook turns in alarm and races back down the steps as Arthur struggles with the creature. “Release me, demon,” Arthur gasps.

“Arthur!” Hook cries.

“No! Go for the book!” Arthur insists. “Go!”

Hook hesitates, staring between the book to save Emma and the struggling man below. Hook rushes closer to Arthur, snatching a torch from a sconce on the wall.

He swipes the flame at the soul, hacking at it until the soul finally succumbs to the flames and disintegrates. Arthur pulls his way back from the edge of the pier, breathing heavily.

Hook reaches down and Arthur grabs the pirate's hook to pull himself up.

“Thank you,” Arthur responds.

“Uh-huh,” Hook grunts.

“Now get the book,” Arthur orders, still panting.

Another soul appears from the water, hovering near Arthur before darting towards to book in the gargoyle's grasp.

“Hook!” Arthur cries. “The torch!”

Hook quickly throws it and runs back down the stairs.

Arthur catches the torch and swipes it heavily through the soul. The soul drops the book and it slides along the stone, Hook thankfully narrowingly catching it before it perished in the waters.

“You could have told me those things could attack us,” Arthur gasps.

“I didn't know they could,” Hook replies, grunting as he pulls himself up from the water's edge. “Perhaps things are changing down here now that Hades is gone.”

“You sure this book can still work?” Arthur asks.

“I'm not certain of anything down here,” Hook replies, “but this book is special.” He opens the book and declares, “These pages have crossed realms when people needed hope the most.”

As Hook flicks through, Arthur asks, “Out of professional curiosity, how does one kill the god of death?”

Hook strokes the torn edges where the recovered pages once lay. “With something called the Olympian Crystal,” he replies. Arthur holds the book to help Hook place the pages back inside as Hook continues, “Once activated, the raw power inside can obliterate anything, even a god.”

“You really think Emma can find this crystal and use it?” Arthur asks. “You have a healthy dose of faith.”

“It's more like hope,” Hook sighs, and closes the book. “Alright Swan,” he murmurs to it, “now it's your turn.”

“Hook,” Arthur murmurs.

Hook looks around, expecting another wraith from the spooked note in the monarch's voice. He is genuinely surprised to see the girl instead.

She barely seems to notice their presence, her attention at least half occupied with the Sea of Damned Souls.

The wraiths seem rather occupied with her too, with most pressed as close to they can get to her whilst remaining in the water.

“Came with us after all?” Hook asks.

“Keeping watch,” the girl replies. “The wraiths would have completely swarmed you if they weren't distracted by living flesh.”

“That's… disturbing,” Arthur responds.

The girl shrugs. “You're new here. You wouldn't know.”

“Have you been here long?” Arthur responds.

She rolls her eyes with the casual contempt only a teenage girl is capable of mustering. “That would be telling, wouldn't it?”

“Did you hear all of our conversation with Cruella?” Hook asks.

“I mostly listened to the part where she almost sent you both to your deaths… well… destruction,” the girl replies.

“Well, thanks for the warning,” Arthur states.

“The closer I got the more wraiths approached you too,” the girl explains. “That's why I'm back here.”

Hook holds the pages aloft. “I don't suppose you know a shortcut to the library so we can get these to Emma?”

“Preferably one that avoids all wraiths,” Arthur suggests dryly.

The girl looks strangely uncomfortable about the mention of Emma, but nods and responds, “Of course I do.”

She leads the men back into the throne room and indicates a series of tunnels. “I've been waiting around here a long time,” she explains.

“What have you been waiting for?” Arthur asks.

The girl shrugs. “A wake-up call?” she replies flippantly.

She ignores the sympathetic looks Hook and Arthur give her back and instead continues to lead them calmly through the tunnel.

She stops abruptly, gasping and grabbing at the wall before she falls to the floor a little ahead of the men.

They rush towards her, asking whether she is okay.

She heaves an irritated breath and looks skywards for a moment as a large, pale tail flaps in place of her usual legs.

“Sorry, I'm fine,” she mutters. “Just give me a minute… my magic down here is unpredictable.”

“Is turning into a mermaid something that's usually predictable for you?” Arthur asks.

“Well in the land of the living I have it pretty much under complete control,” the teen huffs. She closes her eyes to visibly concentrate, and manages to return her legs. After a beat of slowly wriggling her toes she rises slowly to her feet.

“Come on then,” she says quietly. “The library's not going to meet us halfway.”

“It might be quicker if I carry you,” Hook suggests.

He doesn't expect her to agree, but after staring at him for a few moments she surprises him with a gruff nod.

Her nose is filled with the scent of salt and leather as the pirate lifts her into his arms. “That way,” she announces warily, pointing at the forking mouth of a number of tunnels ahead.

“Glad you're here,” Arthur comments.

She glances at him quickly but makes no verbal response.

The girl seems half-asleep by the time they make it to the library, her head slumping heavily against Hook's shoulder as she mumbles the last directions.

Hook sets her down carefully to put the pages in the book.

*

As Emma flicks through pages in the library, she feels compelled to reach for the storybook. She flicks to an illustration of Hook and herself dancing and smiles sadly as she brushes her fingers over the image.

She closes the book and moves it away from her, trying to concentrate on the research she is attempting.

The storybook opens by itself.

She turns around at the sound of racing pages and gasps. Lifting the book, Emma brushes her fingers over an illustration of the Olympian Crystal. She gives a watery smile.

*

Hades has managed to bond the crystal back together. “Whole again,” he declares, exhaling sharply. “There. At last.”

Zelena quickly takes hold of Hades' wrist as he reaches for the weapon. “Maybe we should just take this and leave Storybrooke, go and live somewhere else where we don't have to fight anyone,” she suggests.

“Zelena,” Hades sighs, “they will hunt us wherever we go. The only way to be safe is to be strong.”

“I really hate him,” Regina whispers from the corridor.

“I can see my daughter,” Robin replies. He smiles as he looks at her. “But we need a distraction.”

The building's electricity dipped and crackled.

“My protection spell,” Zelena comments, sounding strained. She grits her teeth and growls, “Someone's trying to break in.”

“What did I tell you?” Hades responds. “They're coming for us.”

Zelena glances out the window and makes an exasperated noise. “Oh, it's Emma Swan.”

Robin and Regina pull back into the shadows as Zelena says, “Mummy will be right back,” to the baby and begins to head out to face Emma. “As soon as I make sure you're safe.”

“I'll check who else is creeping in,” Hades states, snatching up the crystal. “One thing I know about these people; they never work alone. Be careful.”

“You too,” Zelena says, swooshing away.

Robin gestures at Regina, who quickly moves over to his side of the doorway. Hades walks past without noticing them.

Robin breathes a sigh of relief. “Who needs a plan when you've got blind luck on your side?”

They enter the room whilst outside Emma continues to attack Zelena's barrier.

“Good luck with that,” Zelena announces.

Emma turns around. “Zelena. I-I don't want to hurt you,” the blonde states.

“No,” Zelena retorts, “you want to hurt Hades and that's the same thing.”

Emma slumps, sighing.

“But guess what?” Zelena continues, “There's no way to hurt a god.”

“Even gods have weaknesses,” Emma replies, holding out the storybook pages, “I know he has the crystal and I know what he can do with it.”

Zelena throws Emma into the air but then storms over and snatches the pages to read.

“So it's true,” Zelena states, “you are trying to kill the man I love! Now I need to know one thing. Did my sister agree to this?”

Meanwhile Robin lifts his baby from her basket in the Town Hall. “Your father's here, and everything's going to be alright.”

“I wouldn't be so sure,” Hades whispers threateningly. He holds out the Olympian Crystal and Robin quickly puts down the baby. 

“You stay away from my daughter,” Robin warns.

“Believe me,” Hades states, “she's not the one in danger.”

“Hades, stop,” Regina orders, “this isn't worth it. If you kill me you will lose Zelena forever.”

“Shh. Only if she knows about it,” Hades responds. He holds the crystal aloft. “And this isn't going to kill you, it's going to end you. No Underworld, no moving on. One minute you exist, the next you don't. That's what you get for trying to turn Zelena against me.”

“This was my idea to break in here,” Robin interrupts, holding out his hand as he edges in front of Regina. “You just use that on me. Let her go.”

“Oh, sorry,” Hades sneers, “ladies first.”

“No!” Regina cries as Hades raises the crystal towards her.

Robin jumps in front of her as a crackling, thick, white pulse of energy emits from the Olympian Crystal. As it hits Robin's chest it converges into a small, white glow in the centre then disappears. Robin looks severely effected.

Hades laughs in surprise.

Robin looks down at himself stiffly. “What-?” He judders, gasping, and turns awkwardly to look at Regina.

They stare at each other, eyes watering, and as they do Robin slumps to the floor. His soul remains standing, staring at Regina sadly. He reaches out his arm and tries to smile at Regina as tears run down her face.

She reaches out to touch him, but as she does, Robin's soul disintegrates and drifts away. She continues to paw the air slowly.

Hades laughs harder, still holding out the crystal threateningly.

Regina falls to the floor and clutches Robin's body.

“Don't worry,” Hades sneers. “You won't be apart long.”

Zelena enters the room carrying the pages. “Regina,” she states, “what happened?”

“Hades did this,” Regina replies, her voice strong with hate.

“He said he was going to kill you Zelena,” Hades says quickly. “I had to protect you.”

“That's a lie!” Regina snarls forcefully.

“Is it?” Zelena questions. “Because I've just found Emma outside and these.” She brandishes the pages. “You wanted to kill him!”

“I was trying to protect you Zelena,” Regina replies. “He's been lying to you since the moment his heart started beating.”

Zelena turns to Hades, breathing heavily. “Is it true what they said? Did you trap them in the Underworld?”

“I did it for you,” Hades responds sharply, “so we wouldn't have to hurt anybody. But now they're here and the only way to be safe is to use this power to create a new kingdom – our kingdom!”

“Can't we just be happy together?” Zelena protests in exasperation. “I mean, why do we need a kingdom?”

“This is about getting back at the families who never believed in us. Remember what I told you, there's no better revenge...”

“...Than having it all,” Zelena finishes.

Regina gets up and rushes at Hades, pushing him away and knocking the crystal to the floor.

Zelena snatches it up and glances at the worried expressions on Regina and Hades' faces.

“It's okay,” Hades says coaxingly. “Use it. End her.”

“Zelena,” Regina says, voice breaking, “I do believe in you. I defended you when no one else did. I wanted so badly for you to find love. But love sometimes blinds us. Hades tried to kill me already.”

“No, she's lying,” Hades retorts.

“Robin died to protect me,” Regina continues obstinately, pointing at her lover's fallen body. “That's what True Love is, it's sacrifice. It's giving up everything for the person you love. But Hades won't give up a single thing for you. Like he said, he wants it all.”

“Listen to her,” Hades declares, “she doesn't think you deserve to be happy. Look at this office. Look at this town. This all belonged to her when you had nothing, remember?”

“Of course I do!” Zelena responds, her lip quivering.

“All you have to do, is kill her,” Hades states, “and you can have everything you ever wanted.”

Zelena raises the crystal aloft, sniffling.

“Do it,” Hades urges. “If you won't, I will.”

“All I ever wanted was love,” Zelena says, her voice cracking pitifully. “You told me that was enough for you, but now I realise,” the Olympian Crystal crackles and glows, “nothing ever will be!”

Regina braces her arms around herself protectively, but is astonished when Zelena drives the crystal into Hades' heart.

“Zelena!” he screams as he is consumed by the crystal's power.

Zelena sobs as he is reduced to a pile of dust.

Despite her sister's shaking hands and pained keens, Regina returns to Robin's body and holds it, sobbing herself.

Zelena approaches her and puts a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. Regina grips it tightly and turns arounds to embrace her. They hold each other tightly as they weep.

*

“I owe you thanks,” Hook tells Arthur, “for your help.”

“I have embarked on many a wrongheaded quest in my time,” Arthur states, “I'm just glad to finish one that was righteous. I only wish I knew what happened to Emma.”

“Emma did exactly what she needed to,” Hook replies.

“How do you know?” Arthur asks.

“I don't know,” Hook replies, squinting thoughtfully, “I just… I do.”

Hook leans forwards and shakes the girl's shoulder. “We did it,” he announces.

She smiles weakly at him.

A shimmering light appears from the doorway underneath the gargoyle. 

“What is that?” Arthur asks.

“It's the way to move on,” Hook replies, feeling drawn by the light.

“So the defeat of Hades was your unfinished business,” Arthur surmises.

“Perhaps it was yours too,” Hook ponders, turning away from the light to face Arthur. “Come with me.”

“Don't worry about me,” Arthur replies, “I'll be alright. I was once prophesised to repair a broken kingdom. My mistake was thinking that kingdom was Camelot. But now I think I understand the kingdom I have to repair is here in the Underworld.”

Hook nods sincerely. “Well I wish you the best,” he says softly. He reaches out his hand, “Goodbye Your Majesty.”

Arthur takes it. “Goodbye Captain.”

The light shimmers against Hook's outfit and he turns to walk into the glow until it envelops him.

Arthur turns to look at the girl and notices blood around her inside arm, mostly hidden by her hair and the way she had been holding herself. It's starting to seep into her hair.

Arthur pales. “Are you alright?” he exclaims, rushing towards her.

“Relax,” she replies groggily. “I can't die here, it's not part of the deal.”

Arthur gets the feeling that there is plenty she is not telling him, but takes one of the strips of ripped hem recently torn from her dress in the earlier commotion and quickly constructs a tourniquet to ease the serious bleeding from her arm.

*

For a moment, everything is white.

“Hello Killian.”

Hook turns, and his surroundings slowly come into focus: Greek pillars.

And a smiling man. A god.

“Who are you?” Hook asks, “what do you want?”

“I want to thank you. Because of you, something very important has been done. Those above have finally destroyed the misguided god of death – my brother Hades.”

“Zeus,” Hook surmises.

“Indeed,” Zeus smiles. He approaches closer, declaring, “And I'm here to escort you onward.” He places a hand on Killian's shoulders. “Are you ready?”

Hook nods. “I am.”

“Then it's time to take you where you belong,” Zeus states. He leads Hook a little further down the corridor of columns then watches Hook continue on.

Hook glances back hesitantly then walks into whiteness.

*

“Hey,” Emma tells Killian's gravestone, approaching and laying a flask on the fresh mound of soil. “I thought you'd like this more than roses.” She brushes her fingers against the flask lovingly as she stands.  
“Thanks for the pages,” Emma adds, her voice cracking. “Hades, he's – he's gone now. It's done. So I hope you're in a better place. I know I should be happy about that, but now it just feels like you're really gone and there's nothing left to do but just...” She trails off, sobbing. “I miss you.”

Elsewhere in the cemetery, the residents of Storybrooke have gathered for Robin's funeral. They lay arrows tied with roses on the coffin. Emma rejoins them, and Zelena approaches Regina.

“He never even got to name his daughter,” Regina states.

Zelena glances at the baby in her arms. “There's only one name I can think of that's fitting,” she replies.

Regina looks at her.

“Robyn,” Zelena smiles.

“Robyn,” Regina repeats, and despite the circumstances she manages a sad little smile too. “Of course.”

The mourners start to disperse until only Snow and Emma remain at the grave.

“I hope we never again have a day like today,” Snow declares.

“Me too, Mom,” Emma sniffles.

“I know what you're thinking,” Snow states, “and this is not your fault.”

Emma eventually nods. “I just want to say goodbye alone if that's okay,” she says mildly.

Snow nods and hugs her daughter. “See you at Granny's.”

Emma continues to whimper alone at the graveside until she is startled by a whoosh of light that causes her to gasp.

“Swan?”

Emma turns around swiftly and stares. “Killian?”

She runs towards him in the rain and kisses him so hard it startles him. He quickly regains his balance and responds to the kiss.

“Oh. Wh- How are you here?” Emma asks.

“Zeus – He must have sent me back as a reward,” Killian laughs as Emma presses kisses into his cheek and pulls him close, “for – for helping to defeat Hades.”

Emma rains more kisses upon him. “Ah,” she replies, then pulls back, “I mean, what?”

“Zeus, you know, the ruler of the Olympians, the most powerful-”

Emma interrupts him with another kiss. “I don't care. I don't care how you're here. I'm just glad you're here.”

“So are you,” says Killian, “I'm so happy you're alright.”

Emma pulls back uncomfortably. “Not all of us are.” She pulls back and allows Hook to see Robin's grave.

*

Gold steps into the Town Hall and approaches the pile of dust that was once a god.

“You should have taken my deal.”

Gold crouches and swirls his finger in the dust until he finds a remnant of the crystal. He pulls it out and holds it aloft, causing it to shimmer. 

“Like I told you, this is my kingdom,” Gold states.


	5. S5E22

S5E22

“Regina?” Snow approaches the grieving brunette at Robin's wake. “Look, I know there's nothing we can really say, but we just want you to know, you don't have to go through this alone.”

“She won't have to,” Zelena interrupts, scowling at Snow and David. “I think what my sister needs is a little time with someone who understands what she's going through.”

“Zelena we're sorry,” says David. “What happened with Hades… that can't exactly have been easy.”

Zelena looks at him.

David pats Regina's shoulder in solidarity then concedes, “We'll leave you two alone.”

Henry watches as his grandparents move away from Regina's booth, but is distracted by Violet softly saying his voice.

“I'm sorry about Robin,” she says uncomfortably.

“Thank you,” Henry replies.

Neither seem sure what to say for a beat. Violet places her hand on Henry's and states, “When I heard you went to the Underworld I was afraid I was never going to see you again.”

“You were?” Henry asks. Despite the sorry surroundings, Henry feels a little buoyed by the confession of Violet's interest.

Violet nods, her pretty eyes sad and intense.

“Me too,” Henry admits, smiling a little.

Outside, his other mother Emma tries to prepare Hook for the tense circumstances. Swinging his hand in her's warmly in contrast to the damp mood of the town, Emma explains, “When we get to Granny's, I think it's best if you want outside.”

“Aye, Regina,” Hook agrees soberly. “Robin's death – it can't be easy for her.”

“And seeing you back when that's not possible for him?” Emma adds, her voice breaking.

“Fate is cruel,” Hook agrees.

“It could push her over the edge,” Emma worries. “She cursed an entire kingdom when she lost her first love.”

“Yeah, but she's changed much since then,” Hook reasons.

“I know,” Emma concurs, “but I still need to break the news about you carefully. It's the right thing to do.”

*  
Arthur finally manages to stop the bleeding and leans back on his heels in relief.

“Why didn't you tell us earlier?” he demands.

“It was less important than your quest,” the girl insists infuriatingly.

Arthur heads an annoyed sigh.

“You could have died,” he states.

“Don't you listen?” she sighs.

“What makes you think you're exempt?” Arthur demands.

“None of your business,” she replies calmly. She gazes at her bandages with mild interest.

“So,” she says calmly, “are you going to tell me about your unfinished business?”

*  
“I need more power,” Gold insists, channeling magic from the remnant of the Olympian Crystal. “I need all of it.”  
*  
“Regina,” Emma begins.

“Emma, please,” Regina replies tiredly, “I've already had enough people feeling sorry for me today.” She swallows, looking downcast.

“I know,” Emma says sympathetically. “I just think we should talk somewhere quiet, it's kind of delicate.”

Regina looks up reluctantly, sensing trouble.

Outside, the power from the Olympian Crystal bursts through the clock tower's roof, sending a huge jet of white magical energy into the night sky.

It falls on the surrounding roofs, causing the town to sway under the thundering assault.

“What the hell was that?” asks Regina.

As the mourners within Granny's Diner reel, Hook bursts inside protectively. “Swan!” he exclaims, “is everything okay?”

The others stare at him, quickly beginning to mutter. Emma heaves a frustrated breath.

Regina stares silently in shock.

“Hook...” Emma mutters.

“What the bloody hell's the pirate doing here?” Zelena questions.

“We thought we left you in the Underworld,” David says slowly.

Regina looks at Emma, who looks away guiltily.

“Aye, you did mate,” Hook says uncomfortably, “but now I'm back.”

“Delicate as always,” Regina declares, still staring, but increasing her breathing as though about to lose her temper.

“Regina,” Emma whispers contritely.

“I'm used to suffering, Swan, and I'm used to others getting their way. Right now, neither one of our feelings matter. Given that blast of magic, given there's only one person not present who's powerful enough for something like that,” Regina points out.

“Gold,” Zelena declares.

Going to the clock tower to investigate, Zelena surmises, “He's got the Olympian Crystal, or part of it anyway. Some of it must have survived. I can still feel the aura from it.”

“Yeah, you're not the only one,” Regina says quietly. “He used it to cast a tethering spell.”

“Tethering spell?” Emma questions, looking around. “What was Gold attaching the crystal to?”

“Storybrooke's magic,” Regina says ominously. “That's why he cast a spell here.”

“With that crystal he can harness all of this town's magic for his own purposes,” Zelena growls.

“Gold already has the power of all of the Dark Ones,” points out David, “why does he need more?”

“To wake Belle,” Emma surmises. “True Love's Kiss didn't work because she doesn't want to be with him.”

“Aye, and once the Crocodile wakes Belle do you think he'll stop there? Do you think he'll just turn the bloody crystal and all its power over to us?”

Emma agrees, “He's right. Let's go get that crystal.”

“Let's,” Regina agrees. “Where shall we start?”

“Actually,” Emma interrupts, “um… I was thinking, maybe you should sit this one out.”

“Oh, that's why you were trying to be delicate with me,” Regina snaps, “you're worried the Evil Queen is going to come out to play.”

“No, I just want what's best for you,” Emma says delicately.

“No, you don't. When you're upset, we follow you to Hell, “ Regina points out. Her voice raises, “but when I'm upset I get a time out!”

Emma stammers, “Okay, you're not in any state to think straight about this.”

As Henry slowly rises the stairs towards them both, Regina continues, “And you don't get to tell me what to do!”

“Moms, please,” Henry pleads.

“Henry, now's not the time,” Emma says. She gestures to Regina. “Maybe just take a minute to cool off and think about it.”

“You don't want my help?” Regina sneers, “fine. I'll fix this on my own.”

She disappears in a plume of inky, indigo-blue smoke.

Emma slumps a little and sighs, turning to look at her son. He gives her a disappointed look.

Emma walks towards Henry and places her hands on his shoulders. “Kid… go to my place and stay there. You'll be safe, okay? We got this.”

Henry says nothing but turns and heads down the iron stairs.

“I mean it Henry,” Emma insists, sounding tired, “go straight home.”

Instead, Henry has the audacity to go to his grandfather's pawnbroker shop and take money from the safe behind a painting.

Violet enters. “Henry,” she says, “what – what's going on? I got your text?”

“It's my grandpa,” Henry begins, “he's trying to steal Storybrooke's magic. It made me realise how bad it is. It's always magic. Always. Magic turned my mom into a Dark One, it took away the man my other mom loved, and now? Now I think it's going to tear my parents apart.”  
Henry continues, “I used to think there was light and dark magic, but it's all bad. Look around this shop.” Henry paces his surroundings, indicating items. “These – these are Gepeto's parents. This needle has put dozens of people under a curse they can't wake from. And this – an entire village is frozen in there. It's hurt so many people.”

“My mother...” Violet says, directing her intense, hurt eyes only at Henry and not the snow globe, needle or puppets, “that's how she died. Magic.” She seems close to tears.

“Come with me, on a road trip,” Henry blurts. “It – it's like a quest, but on a bus, which is like a horse, but with wheels and seats. Just – just -come with me.”

Violet giggles.

“What do you say?” Henry asks brightly. “I think I can fix this.”

“My father would probably kill me,” Violet protests. “But – but yes, of course I'll come.”

“Great, great,” Henry replies. “We'll call it… Operation Mixtape.”

Both laugh, and Henry crosses over to the glass counter. “There's just one more thing we're going to need,” he proclaims, retrieving and brandishing his enchanted pen.

He frowns at it. “I promised I would never use this pen beside record what happens but what we're about to do is for the greater good.”

As Violet watches warily, Henry writes down, 'The Olympian Crystal appeared in the Author's hand.'

Violet watches with interest, and gasps when the crystal materialises in a puff of cool blue smoke.

She gasps and frowns, pushing her hair behind her ear. “What's that?” she asks.

“The crystal my grandpa tethered Storybrooke's magic to,” Henry explains. He begins packing.

“Wait, I – I – I don't understand,” Violet protests, “you said magic is bad. Why are we gonna take it out of Storybrooke?”

“To destroy it,” Henry declares firmly. “Once and for all.”

*

“So far no sigh of Gold,” Emma declares, looking over the map she is leaning on, “which means we need to expand our search perimeter to include the woods.”

Regina opens the door to Snow's home, where Emma, David, Hook and Zelena are gathered. “Where is he?” she demanded.

“I told you,” Emma says, “we got this. We'll find Gold.”

“Not Gold,” Regina replies, “Henry.” She reads aloud a text. “Mom, there's only one way to fix everything that's tearing us apart. I have to destroy-”

“-The source of all of our problems,” Emma finishes, looking disturbed. “I got the same text.”

“what does he mean?” Snow asks. “What is the source of all of our problems? What is he going to destr-”

Snow trails off as Gold stalks into the room. 

He smiles unkindly. “Well I think I can answer that,” he replies. “The Olympian Crystal and all the magic tethered to it. It would appear my grandson has outsmarted us all, used his Authorial power to steal the crystal right out from under my nose.”

“Would Henry even do that?” Snow asks. “Destroy magic?”

“We better hope he doesn't,” Gold states.

“Why? What happens if Henry succeeds?” Regina asks.

“Considering this town was built with magic,” Gold replies sarkily, “what do you think will happen?”

“He would never destroy magic if he knew it could hurt us,” insists Emma.

“I'll be sure to tell him that right before I take the crystal back,” Gold states.

“Don't you dare go near my son,” Regina growls.

“Sorry dearie, but he's threatening me now,” Gold says dangerously.

He disappears in a puff of burgundy smoke.

Regina walks out the door.

Emma quickly snatches up her jacket and follows. “Regina, where are you going?”

“I just lost Robin. I'm not about to lose Henry too.”

“I know, but we have to be smart about this. Gold doesn't know where Henry is any more than we do.”

Regina swings around. “'We'?” she repeats. “I don't remember inviting you to come along. You benched me, now I bench you.”

Emma interrupts Regina's attempt to walk away by calling after her, “Even if I knew how to find Henry?”

Regina pauses and turns back around. She steps towards Emma stiffly, her open coat swinging around her legs. “Alright, Sheriff Swan, where is he?”

“You think after all those times he ran away I wouldn't put a GPS app on his phone?” Emma points out. “Let's get to the bug. We need to catch up with him.”

“Where's he headed?” Regina questions.

“Boston.”

As the yellow car heads out of the town Merida and the townspeople approach the heroes. 

“Is it true?” she asks. “Magic might disappear from Storybrooke?”

“Only if Henry destroys the crystal,” Snow replies.

“Which he won't,” David announces loudly, trying to placate everyone, “not with Emma and Regina searching for him.”

“Yeah, but what if they don't find them in time?” Merida presses. “How are we going to get back without magic?”

The other townspeople start to agree. 

“It won't be a problem if we send you home now,” Snow states reassuringly.

“'We'?” Zelena questions, lips curling. “I think you mean me dear.” She twirls her wand out from her clothing.

Merida laughs in disbelief.

Snow leans in to Zelena a little fiercely. “But this time summon the portal without the twister.”

Zelena looks her up and down derisively but she seems amused. “You heroes ruin all the fun,” she teases.

Zelena straightens and smiles, “Very well!” She thrusts her wand into the air, commanding a magical doorway to materialise. The doorway looks almost like the entrance to a shrine but the space within is mottled, pulsating and clearer than waves.

 

As the townspeople gasp Merida strides purposefully towards it.

*

“He wasn't on the bus?” Regina snarls.

“Look, I don't know what to tell you. Everyone got off,” explains the unfortunate staff member.

“Then why does the GPS tracker still say he's on it?” Regina snaps.

“Because he hid his phone under one of the seats,” Emma explains, quickly approaching to share her discovery. “He wanted us to think he came to Boston.”

“Ladies, if you don't mind, it's my lunch,” the driver says dismissively, stomping off.

Regina snatches the phone from Emma and throws it. It clangs off of the metal of a nearby trash can as Emma hisses her companion's name.

The contents of the bin burst into flames.

Regina almost takes a step back. “Well that's new,” she comments.

Emma stares at it like a predatory animal. “How is that even possible? We're in a land without magic.”

Regina turns around swiftly, stating, “And so is Henry, with the crystal!”

“And all of the magic from Storybrooke,” Emma surmises, not surprised and disturbed. She quickly vanquishes the flames nearby with a flex of her fingers.

“Regina,” Emma begins warily, “if our magic works out here, Gold's magic works out here. We've got to find Henry before he does.”

“Well if he's not in Boston, where is he?” Regina sighs.

Meanwhile, the breaks of a bus hiss and Henry and Violet alight it.

“I thought the spires of Camelot were tall,” Violet enthuses.

“Welcome to New York City,” laughs Henry, throwing out his arms. Violet laughs back, and allows him to lead her by the hand to their destination.

*

“Are you sure Regina won't mind us leaving without a goodbye?” asks Tiny the giant.

Roland looks up at the question then drops his head again sadly.

“She'll understand,” Zelena says warmly. “Robin would want him to grow up in Sherwood Forest.” Zelena kneels down before Roland. “We'll come and visit you soon, okay? And we'll even bring your baby sister!”

Roland looks cheered at that and nods enthusiastically. Zelena smiles back at him.

Granny holds out Robyn to allow Roland to say goodbye. As he coos over the baby Granny kisses the soft brown curls on his head with sad fondness.

Pulling away, Roland returns to Zelena and slides a feather awkwardly from his sleeve. “For Regina,” he declares.

Zelena looks at it solemnly.

“From one of my papa's arrows,” Roland explains.

“How sweet,” Zelena says kindly. “She'll cherish it.”

Roland smiles, his cheeks dimpling. He embraces her then leaves through the magical doorway with the others.

“That's everyone,” David announces to Snow, Zelena and Hook. “Let's close it up.”

The others stand back, and Zelena draws her wand on the doorway.

Its centre lurches but does not yield. Regina frowns and gestures with her wand again, but the magic of the doorway fights back.

“What's happening?” Granny shouts over the commotion, clutching Robyn protectively.

“Stand back!” Zelena cries. She points her wand harder at the door, actively struggling against a magical wind.

“Zelena?” David yells.

“It must have something to do with magic being tied to that bloody crystal,” Zelena exclaims.

The magic of the door swirls further outwards, drawing most of the heroes closer, then dragging them within.

A little further back, Granny stands by Robyn's buggy and holds the baby tightly, staring in horror at the doorway which has snatched her friends.

The doorway slams closed and disappears.

*  
Snow, Zelena, Hook and David are thrown heavily to the ground in an unknown place by the magic.

“Everyone okay?” David asks as they each stagger to their feet.

“For now,” Hook replies. “Look.”

The heroes glance up at the heavy rift in the ground before them. The scar on the landscape draws a barrier between them and a large, stately building. Perhaps a mansion, or a prison.

“Well we're certainly not in Storybrooke anymore,” Zelena states.

*  
Meanwhile Emma rakes through the accumulated litter gathered in her car. “There's got to be something around here belonging to Henry...”

Regina snaps, “I assume you have a map somewhere in this pigsty of yours?”

“In the glove box,” Emma replies. “By the way, it was your idea to go to Hardee's.”

“Give me your hand,” Regina orders, gesturing with a needle.

Emma stops rummaging and cringes away from it slightly. “Why? What is that?”

“What?” Regina scoffs. “Worried I might make you take an eternal nap on a bus bench?”

Emma gives her a look.

“If you want to help Henry you're just going to have to trust me,” Regina snaps.

Emma reluctantly gives Regina her finger to pluck. Emma yelps as her friend draws blood.

“Now that there's magic in this world this just might work,” Regina explains, holding Emma's bleeding hand over the map, “and if it does, you're going to lead us right to him.”

Emma bleeds onto the map and Regina gestures over it. The thick drop of blood begins to magically make its way across the map. Emma and Regina lean in to watch.

“Of course,” Emma whispers. “New York.” She sits up and looks at Regina with worry. “I hope Gold doesn't know that yet.”

Unfortunately Gold is already on his way there, and not in a sympathetic mood. He magically strangles the neck of the toll booth operator requesting $15 for entry into New York.

The operator buzzes Gold's stylish old car through the barrier.

*  
“I can't imagine living here,” Violet states, staring at her bustling surroundings. “It's overwhelming.”

“I thought the same thing when I first came to Camelot,” Henry replies, paying more attention to Violet than the dripping grease of the pizza slice in his hand. “Until you showed me around.”

Violet looks at him and grins, chewing contentedly.

“Well, I want to see this place, Henry, truly, but what does this have to do with destroying magic?”

“It's got to do with my dad,” Henry explains. “Magic tore his family apart too when my grandpa became the Dark One.”

“And did he want to destroy magic too?” Violet asks.

“The truth is, for a really long time,” Henry answers. “No one else knows this, not even my moms, he made me promise not to tell anyone.” He pauses to impart the seriousness of the situation with his eyes.

“It's safe with me, I promise,” Violet responds.

“See, that's why he was in New York,” Henry continues. “He was trying to find a way to protect himself in case his dad found him.” 

“Right, and he thought the best way of doing that was by destroying magic. Did he ever figure it out?”

“He died before he could, but I know he got close. He kept everything he found in a journal. It's got to be in my dad's apartment, come on.”

*

“If this isn't Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forest then where are we?” Snow asks.

“Well, wherever we are, I'd rather not stick around long enough to find out,” David responds. He looks at Zelena. “Can you… use the wand and get us back to Storybrooke?”

“Not quite,” replies Zelena, holding up the broken pieces of the wand as she tries to piece them together.

“So we're trapped in this mysterious realm, wherever it is,” Hook surmises.

“You can fix it, right?” David presses.

“Of course,” Zelena smiles sarcastically, “do you happen to have any duct tape?” She points out, “We're not affixing the bumpers of that god-awful truck of yours. This requires the proper potions, none of which I have with me.”

“Well then we're just going to have to go find them,” Snow snaps.

“Then we'll have to move quickly,” Zelena responds, “if we don't find Regina and Emma before Henry destroys magic, fixing this wand won't matter. We'll be cut off from Storybrooke for good.”

David, Snow and Hook look at each other with distress.

“Hold on, I hear something,” David cautions.

They follow the noise and discover a bespectacled man taking clippings of a purple plant.

“Excuse me,” David calls, “can you tell us what land we're in?”

The man immediately bolts.

“Woah, woah, woah! No need to run!”

Hook manages to grab the man and tug him towards the others. The man cringes. “Please don't hurt me.”

“We just want to know what land we're in,” David says placatingly, palms raised.

“I'm not supposed to talk to strangers,” the man says cringingly. He looks behind himself.

“It's okay,” says Snow, “you don't need to be afraid of us.”

“No, you don't understand,” the man protests. “You shouldn't be here. You have to go!”

“Well, that's what we wanna do,” Snow replies. “We're trying to get home to our families. To a town called Storybrooke?”

“That's a s-strange name,” the man murmurs.

“We need magic to get back there. Can you help us?”

“Magic?” the man yelps, “N-no, no, no. M-magic is dangerous. If I help you, I'll be punished.”

“Punished?” David questions, stepping forwards defensively. “By who?”

“By me,” declares a man in a dapper white outfit, appearing unexpectedly from the grounds. His pace is slow and confidently dangerous.

He thrusts out his hand, tasing all four heroes with a strange device which emits an ugly purple pulse.

David wakes first, followed by Zelena. As the heroes awake they realise their surroundings have changed to bars: they are caged. Hook and Zelena stand to further examine the bars.

“I guess now we know what that groundsman was so afraid of,” David murmurs, pulling himself to his feet.

“This isn't like any dungeon I've ever seen,” Snow comments.

“These bars are enchanted,” Zelena states. “Magic won't get us out of here.”

“What about the wand?” David asks. 

Hook prompts, “Do you still have it?”

“Should I be offended that he didn't frisk me?” Zelena jokes, retrieving the broken wand from inside her clothing. “Not that this is of any use to us in here.”

There is a rattling noise beyond the room in which they are interred.

“Hide it,” Snow urges, “someone's coming.”

A silhouette of a man appears at the doorway and the tumblers of an old lock turn.

“There you are,” the man announces, “the prisoners who attacked my groundsman.”

“No, no, no,” David retorts, “we didn't attack anyone. This is just a big misunderstanding. We just want to know where we are.”

“All you need to know is that you don't want to be here and that you're the ones who are going to be answering my questions,” the presumed master of the house declares, ominously approaching the cell. “Like, 'why are you really here?'”

“We just want to go home,” Snow declares.

“You must think me so naive,” the man states, bowing his head. His face is quite handsome, but marred by a painful-looking scar and sickly-looking blotches under his eyes. He doesn't look friendly. “I know you're lying. I know who really sent you. So tell me… what does the Dark One want?”

“You know the bloody Crocodile?” questions Hook. “Who are you? What do you really want?”

The man reaches through the bars and takes hold of Hook's throat, dragging him closer to the dimpled chin and ridiculous sideburns. Hook chokes.

David goes to Hook's aid, trying to pull him away.

“Don't lie to me,” the man purrs to the caged heroes.

Hook grasps, unable to breathe. “He's too strong,” David apologises, continuing to try to rescue Hook.

“Look, we get it,” Snow growls. “You're powerful. But killing him isn't going to change the truth which is that we don't work for Rumplestiltskin. He's our enemy. He's the whole reason that we're here. He tried to steal magic from our town to wake the woman he loves. She's-”

The man lets go of Hook and steps back in surprise, his hands still outstretched. Hook falls to the floor gasping and David kneels with him.

“...Pregnant,” Snow finishes.

“You expect me to believe that the Dark One has found love?” the man sneers.

“Yes,” David snaps, helping Hook to his feet, “so whatever grudge you have against him we have nothing to do with it. Let us go and you won't have to worry about us ever again.”

“In my experience,” the man replies ominously, “if you really don't want to worry about something, you lock it in a cage. A strong cage, like this one. It's when you unlock the cage,” he turns his back and continues softly, frowning, “that's when the trouble starts.”

He leaves, Hook still holding his bruised throat.

*

“Looks like Henry was here, but I don't think he was alone,” Emma states, picking up a music cover, “this is uh, Henry and Violet's song.” She gives Regina an amused smile.

“They have a song?” Regina questions.

“He really likes her,” Emma laughs. “She's a nice girl.”

“You're just saying that because you feel bad about ripping her heart out in Camelot. I'll like her a lot better when I know where she's taken my son.”

“Well, I think I might be able to figure that out,” Emma replies, sitting down before the open laptop. “Yes. He has definitely been here. He tried to wipe the search history clean. Luckily,” Emma announces, pushing something into the USB port, “I can get it back.”

“I won't hold my breath,” Regina sighs. “Maybe there's something else in here that can tell us where they've gone.”

She freezes, recognising the thick, burgundy book on a bookshelf before her. She picks it up to examine it.

“Did you find something?” Emma asks, alerted by the sudden hush.

“One of Robin's books,” Regina replies, carrying it through and chuckling sadly. “He must have brought it with him from Storybrooke when he came here. I know because I gave it to him. It's a collection of this world's legends about Robin Hood.” She smiles sadly. “He used to laugh at everything they got wrong.” 

She opens the book nostagically, stiffening when she finds an envelope between the pages.

“What is it?” Emma asks. “Are you okay?”

“It's a letter from Robin to me,” Regina explains. She shows Emma the name written on the envelope.

“He must have written it when he was trying to make things work with Marian,” Emma supposes. Awkwardly she corrects, “Or… your… sister...”

“So what do I do?” asks Regina, staring at the white rectangle in her hand.

“You have to read it,” Emma states.

Regina sighs and sits down weakly to do so.

'My dearest Regina,

I know I shouldn't be writing this, but I had to let you know how proud I am of you. You opened your heart to love and let it change you. And no matter what separates us, I know you'll always be the heroine woman I fell in love with.

-Robin.'

“Regina?” asks Emma in concern as the woman gets up and walks away, “You okay? What did it say in there?”

“Please, Emma, if you're gonna try to make me feel better, please don't.”

“No, I know that I can't, and I won't,” Emma replies sympathetically. “I'm… sorry about earlier. I was so wrapped up in worrying about how you'd react about Hook, I… I wasn't there for you about Robin.”

Regina turns around, tears in her voice. “You wanna know why I got so angry?” she asks. “Because you're right. The Evil Queen is inside me, always trying to get out.” Regina scoffs. “I can't expect you to get it.”

“Well, I fought the darkness,” Emma states quietly. “You know I do understand.”

“With all due respect, you don't. You went up to the precipice, but you got pulled back before it could consume you. I was consumed. And I have to live with it every day.”

“I can't imagine how that feels,” Emma says.

“It's exhausting,” Regina says with feeling. “I'm constantly at war with my instincts. Like with Hook? My first impulse was to rip his throat out because it's not fair that he survives and Robin doesn't. But I didn't. Because now I know that's wrong. Much as I want to give in to evil, I don't. So I do good and hate every moment of it.”

Regina sits back down, fussing with the paper in her hands.

“You hate doing good?” 

“Yes,” Regina states, “It's complicated. I know it's right, but it always leads to loss for me. Yet I keep doing it now and I keep suffering. But I know the Evil Queen can't return, so that's how it has to be. I'll never be at peace with myself.”

Regina gets up to pace.

“That's not true,” Emma replies softly, “You fell in love with Robin and you were happy.”

“Yeah, and look what happened,” Regina replies, “I am what I am. I did what I did. Many years ago, I had a choice. Snow White told a secret and I could have chosen to forgive her. Instead I did terrible things. Unspeakable things. That will always hang over me.” 

Regina sits down in a different part of the room and wipes the tears from her cheeks. “I've tried to be the hero,” she says, scoffing.

Emma stands and picks up the letter. “And you have been.”

“It doesn't matter,” Regina replies sadly. “There's no redemption for me. There's only suffering. Because now I have a curse. The curse of knowing the difference between good and evil and I'm caught in between them. If I revert I lose everyone I love: Henry; my friends; everyone. And if I go forward trying to be good, I have to live with my past darkness and all its well-deserved consequences.”

“I don't believe that,” Emma replies. “I believe in you.”

Regina stands and takes hold of Emma's arms. “That's because… you are good. But for me, it's a simple choice really. I'd rather suffer than see that pain on the people I care about.”

Emma gives a tiny smile.

“This is my fate,” Regina says softly. She gives a wry bark of laughter, “I'm trapped.”

The computer beeps. Emma hands Regina the letter and returns to the machine. Regina wipes her face and follows.

“He's at the Midtown Library,” Emma states.

“What are they doing there?” Regina asks.

Lurking outside Apartment 407, Mr Gold hears every word.

*  
“You want to go to the Rare Reading Room?” the librarian asks. “Really?”

She leads Henry and Violet through and comments, “Well, here we are. No one's been back through here in ages. Most folks just come in for the Y.A. stuff.”

Violet and Henry laugh politely.

“Well, good luck with your term paper,” the woman continues, leaving.

“My dad's journal said he had an appointment here,” Henry states. “Whatever he was looking for to destroy magic must be in this room.” He fetches a pile of books and dumps them before Violet. “Start with these. Read every page and then re-read it, because whatever my dad was looking for, he never found it.”

“And you really think we can?” Violet asks.

“We have to,” Henry states. Violet nods and he steps away to find more likely research sources.

He pauses. “That's impossible,” he gapes.

“Henry?” Violet questions in concern, “what did you find?”

Henry pulls out storybooks similar to those in Storybrooke and the Underworld. “These books,” he gasps, “they all look exactly like my storybook. They're magic; what are they doing in New York?”

He opens one whilst Violet looks on over his shoulder and flicks quickly through the pages. He pauses at an illustration. “I've never seen characters like these in my book,” he states. “Look at this,” he marvels, “there are so many stories.”

“Wait, Henry, you told me that all the stories in your book are real.”

“Yeah?”

“So maybe..?” ponders Violet, as Henry fixes upon an illustration of the mansion his grandparents are trapped within.

“These are all real too,” Henry concludes.

Meanwhile, David is examining the bars of the cage. “You alright?” he asks a groaning Hook.

“Aye,” Hook grumbles, his throat clearly troubling him, “bloody fantastic. Other than that, even in this hellish land, the bloody Crocodile still manages to get in my way. What the devil do you think he did to that warden?”

“Well, with him it could be anything,” Snow replies.

The heroes turn in suprise at the startling noise of David breaking a piece of wooden furniture.

They hear keys rattling at the door.

“Get ready; someone's coming,” Snow warns.

“Let's do this,” David says grimly, hiding the weapon behind himself.

The man who enters has a different gait to the 'warden'. As he comes closer the heroes recognise the man from the garden.

“There you are,” he gasps.

“What are you doing here?” Snow asks.

“What does it look like?” he replies, trotting up the stairs. “I'm here to help you.”

“Help us?” queries David, “last time you wouldn't even talk to us.”

“That's because the warden was watching me,” the bespectacled man explains. “I had no choice.”

“If you really want to help us, prove it,” Hook growls. “Open those bloody bars!”

“I can't,” the man sighs. “His orderly, Poole, he keeps the key with him at all times. I might be able to get the magic you need… if you'll make a promise to me first.”

“Tell us,” Snow replies, “anything.”

“When you leave this place, promise you'll take me with you, back to your home,” the nervous man bargains.

“To Storybrooke? Why?” David asks.

“Because I wasn't always the gardener here,” he replies, frowning. “I-I-I was a doctor, b-before the warden took control and ruined everything. He – he made me a prisoner.”

“Look,” says Zelena, “we need magic so I can fix this wand.”

“I-I know exactly where to go. The hospital lab, but… I can't take anything without the warden knowing it's missing. You'll have to give the pieces to me so I can fix it there. Then I'll bring them back.”

He reaches in through the bars to take the wand pieces, but Zelena hits him and David holds the sharp piece of wood threateningly close.

“Please understand, that wand is our only way home,” Snow says, “Okay? So why should we trust you?”

“You've met the warden,” the man responds, perspiring, “trust me, I want to get away from him as much as you do.”

“This is a bad plan,” David growls.

“It's the only one we've got,” Snow replies firmly.

David reluctantly withdraws his weapon. Zelena huffs, but hands over her wand.

The twitchy man in glasses takes it and leaves quickly.

*

“Now I see why my dad gave up,” Henry snarls as he and Violet pore over the books. “There's nothing in here about destroying magic.”

Violet gives him a disappointed look.

“We came all this way for nothing,” Henry continues coldly.

She puts her hand on his, which is tense on the desk. “Not for nothing,” she smiles encouragingly, “You'll figure it out.”

Henry smiles at her.

Surprise falls over Violet's face as she notices the contents of a glass case beyond Henry.

“Henry!” she exclaims, rushing over. “Henry, I know why your dad never finished his quest! It's because he never went to Camelot. Back in Camelot, my tutor used to show me paintings of the Holy Grail, he said it was the source of all magic. And it looked just like that.”

“But the Grail turned into Excalibur,” Henry responds, “that can't be it.”

“No – the Grail was always silver, but- but this looks kind of like – its twin. And if the Grail really was the beginning of all magic...”

“This might be the ending of it,” Henry concludes.

“Yeah,” Violet agrees happily.

“Stand back,” says Henry.

“Why?” Violet laughs, “what are you gonna do?”

Before the words have quite left her mouth, Henry has picked something up and smashed it into the cabinet's glass face.

It shatters loudly.

“Oh,” Violet gasps, smiling nervously as Henry snatches up the strange Grail.

Henry takes it over to the desk and places it beside the fragment of crystal. The two interact with each other, vibrating with the proximity of each's strong magic.

“You were right,” Henry smiles. “This will destroy magic!”

“So – what do we do now?” Violet asks. “What – what happens next?”

“Whatever it is, it's not safe to do it here,” Henry replies, zipping the Grail inside his bag. He picks up the Olympian Crystal and he and Violet make to leave.

The library doors swing open.

“Hello Henry,” Gold smiles.

“Violet, get behind me,” Henry warns. She does, and Henry holds the crystal in view. “You're not getting this,” he states firmly. “Not without a fight.”

“Too bad you're going to lose,” Gold replies. He swooshes his hand to make both teens fall unconscious then takes the crystal delicately, allowing the kids to crumble heavily to the hard floor.

*  
The twitchy man sneaks in to the hospital lab and places the wand pieces down on a desk littered with tools.

He tinkers away as though very competent with the tools and although somewhat nervous, does not seem to notice the level of noise being created. 

Managing to repair the wand, he pulls it out from its vice and examines it.

“What are you doing in here?” Poole demands, storming in.

“The w-w-warden wanted me to fix this,” the groundskeeper bluffs, holding up the wand. “It's a surgical instrument.”

“Well if that's true you won't mind me asking the warden himself,” Poole growls.

“No you can't do that,” the other man blusters. “You know he – he doesn't like to be disturbed.”

He steps backwards slowly, knocking things over, and Poole rushes to grab him, subduing him with one very heavy punch which knocks the groundkeeper, face bleeding, and the wand to the floor.

Poole drags him in a headlock and holds out a vial of red liquid. “Now like I said,” he states, “it's time to see the warden.”

Poole pours the concoction into the groundskeeper's unwilling mouth then throws him across the room. The man in glasses gags and staggers, then his groans turn to screams.

He smashes things in his wake and glass shatters around in. His face fills with a demonic, pulsing glow and his eyes burn. His skin and face tear, as does his clothing as his body broadens into a larger, more physically intimidating form.

Poole keeps his gaze downcast, familiar with the spectacle but not wholly unafraid.

“Why am I here?” growls the warden who was not long ago the groundskeeper.

“Sorry to disturb you,” Poole responds. “The doctor was in his lab fixing a wand I can only imagine he got from the prisoners.”

The warden rises slowly, touching the throbbing, bleeding, wound across his own cheekbone. “And so you did this?”

“The doctor was running away,” Poole explains, “I -I had no choice.”

“But you know the rules,” the warden responds, lurching slowly towards the man, an almost sad, chastising look on his face. The blood from his aching cheekbone is on his fingers. The warden holds his hand up for Poole to see, then places it gently on his chest.

Swiftly, the warden moves both fists to Poole's neck and lifts the man from the floor with extraordinary strength. Poole gasps and struggles.

“No one. Hurts. Doctor. Jekyll,” the warden, Mr Hyde, enunciates.

He throws Poole across the room.

“Except me,” Hyde adds. He looks around himself in a strange sort of mild agitation.

Poole gets up slowly.

Hyde continues to look at the mashed furniture, shattered beakers and jars. “Oh what a mess,” he sighs. Stalking the room, he comments, “The doctor hasn't been brave enough to come down here for quite some time. He must think that these prisoners can help him.”

Poole follows warily. “Should we kill them, just to be safe?”

Hyde crouches down and retrieves the wand.

“I would be happy to do it,” Poole continues with an angry sort of eagerness.

“Oh, yes, I'm sure you would be,” Hyde replies, seeming more interested in the wand in his hand. His usually sickly-grey pallor starkly contrasts with the seeping gash on his face. “The fact is, if the doctor is up to something, this place that they told him about, this Storybrooke… It could be the answer we're looking for.”

Hyde gets up, cradling the wand.

“You mean it?” Poole asks, stepping forwards hopefully. “You think this could be the place?”

“I think that we have been trapped in this land for far too long. It's time we found herself a home. And so… I shall allow the doctor to go through with his plan but I'm going to make one small alteration: the doctor isn't the only one who will be going to this Storybrooke. We all will.”

*  
'The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde' is on display on the open pages of one of the storybooks surrounding the sleeping forms of Henry and Violet.

Emma bursts into the library room. “Henry!” she exclaims. “Are you okay?”

Regina quickly follows, and the two women kneel before the children.

“Mom?” Henry responds groggily. “Where's Violet?”

“I'm right here,” Violet responds, allowing Emma to help her up. “I'm all right.”

“What happened to you? To – to both of you?” Emma asks in concern.

“Grandpa,” Henry answers. “He has the crystal now.”

“Henry, what were you thinking?” Regina asks. “Why would you try to destroy magic?”

“Do you really have to ask me that?” Henry asks angrily. “You finally had a chance to be happy, and then magic took it away from you, just like with Daniel.”

“Henry, the Evil Queen is never coming back,” Regina says seriously. “You don't have to worry about me.”

“I don't,” Henry retorts, “because my other mom is doing that for me.” He turns and glowers at Emma. “You thought she was going to go all Evil Queen again.”

“I'm sorry,” Emma says honestly. “I should have trusted Regina.”

“But you didn't!” Henry shouts. “Because you know how it goes for us. Every time it looks like we could be happy magic just comes in and wrecks it!”

“Is that what you really think?” Regina asks.

“Yeah,” Henry answers harshly. “In case you both forgot, magic took away my dad. And it took away Violet's mom. And I don't know what I would do if it took away one of you.”

“Oh Henry,” Emma responds, stepping forwards to reassure him.

“Don't!” he snaps. “Just don't!”

Emma presses her lips together.

“Henry, what were you doing down here?” Regina asks.

“Following my dad's trail to figure out how to destroy magic. But we didn't find anything. It was just a waste of time.”

Violet looks down sadly at his lie. “So what do we do now?” she asks. “Because Henry's grandpa has the crystal.”

“Well, we have to find him,” Regina answers. She spreads a map out over one of the library tables. “Give me your hand,” she instructs Henry.

“Is this really going to help find him?” the teen asks.

“This will tell us if he's still in New York,” Regina replies, pricking a wincing Henry's finger.

His blood splats onto the map.

Regina spreads her hand above it. Nothing happens.

“Why isn't it working?” Emma asks urgently.

“Our magic, it's gone,” Regina answers solemnly.

“The crystal,” Emma guesses, “Gold must have done something to it.”

“What the hell is he doing?” Regina sighs. 

“He's not going to give that magic back to anyone,” Emma adds. “He's gonna keep it all for himself.”

She leans over the map. “Well, we're gonna have to do it the old-fashioned way.”

Gold walks into a hotel room.

*  
“You're summoning a portal?” Poole questions, watching Hyde hold the wand aloft.

“Shh,” Hyde hushes, trying to concentrate. The ceiling disintegrates into a sparkling blue vortex. Hyde glances down at the open book in his other hand. “Listen.”

“Is this how we get to this… this Storybrooke?” Poole continues.

“No, for what we're after we need to think bigger,” Hyde responds. The room shakes around them.

“Then what are we doing?” Poole asks.

“Taking something that will give us the power we need,” Hyde declares.

Gold places the remnant of the Olympian Crystal onto a side cabinet in his hotel bedroom and tenderly speaks to Pandora's Box, in which Belle continues to sleep.

“Now, when I wake you, I think you'll finally understand that everything I've done, I've done for you and our child. And then, I'm going to give you what you've always wanted, Belle. I'm going to show you the world.”

Placing the box on the hotel bed, Gold begins to draw his hand along the length to magically release Belle. His surroundings rattle, forewarning additional magic use, and Gold turns around in confusion.

“A portal,” he gasps, staring between Belle's box and the crystal. Which should he snatch first?

He crosses over and grabs the crystal jerkily, rushing back to the box, which disappears into a small, glittering blue portal.

“Belle!” cries Gold.

The portal closes as quickly as it had opened, leaving Gold running his fingers over a crisp duvet.

Gold panics, exclaiming Belle's name and throwing about the bed linens.

“Oh no,” Gold whimpers, sitting down and clutching the crystal. “Oh no.”

On the other side, the portal rumbles and drops the box into Hyde's outreached hand before disappearing.

Hyde stares at it in confusion.

“I don't understand,” says Poole. “How is this box going to help us find a home?”

“It's not the box that's important,” Hyde replies. “It's what's inside it. Or rather, who. If the Dark One ever wishes to see his wife again he'll have to do exactly as I say.”


	6. S5E23

S5E23

Jekyll grunts and exhales deeply, waking to find himself restrained in a straightjacket. He tugs his arms experimentally. It doesn't help, but as he struggles he notices a note on the desk before him.

It is written in Hyde's hand: 'You almost got free. Sorry it didn't work out. -H'

Jekyll turns around at the sound of snoring. Poole is slumped in a chair nearby. As the man shifts, a flask of alcohol clanks to the floor. Poole does not wake.

Jekyll stands.

He sneaks beyond Poole and surveys various objects sharp enough to cut the jacket's restraints. “That's the thing about you, Hyde,” Jekyll says to himself, “you're not half as clever as you think.”

Meanwhile, Hook is trying to pick the lock of the cage which entraps himself, David, Snow and Zelena.

“Did you get into your own rum?” the witch asks. “You think that's going to work when my magic can't?”

“Well I suppose I could just do nothing, but then again, that's your job!” Hook shouts back.

“If you really want to get out of here I can arrange a trip right back to the Underworld!” Zelena retorts, striding towards him.

“Stop it!” David chides. “Now, we need to be patient. The groundsman promised to fix the wand and bring it back to us.”

“Unfortunately I was only able to keep half of my promise,” Jekyll announces, striding into the room more confidently that before. His cut face has been cleaned up.

“What do you mean?” Zelena asks urgently. “Where's the wand?”

“I repaired it,” Jekyll replies, “but the warden took it off of me. I didn't come empty-handed though. It seems the orderly, he enjoyed a little bit too much whiskey today.”

He holds up the key, then bows forward to use it.

“We need to get that wand back from that warden,” Snow declares. “Do you know where he is?”

“Eh, no, but uh, first things first, before we find him, we must have a way to defeat him. He's quite powerful. Now, I might have a way, but it is dangerous.”

“Hasn't stopped us before,” Snow declares, swiftly stepping beyond the others to approach the task. David and Zelena follow.

Hook hangs back and grabs Jekyll. “I just went to hell and back,” the pirate growls, “I'm not afraid of your warden.”

“Then follow me,” Jekyll blusters nervously.

He leads the heroes though a bizarre, bustling marketplace filled with all manner of mismatched peoples and artifacts.

“Bloody hell,” Hook comments to David.

“Where are we?” David replies.

“It's like all the realms at once,” Snow comments.

“You're closer than you think,” Jekyll responds. “This land is a refuge filled with outcasts from all over. Each forced to flee their problems. Each finding safe haven here.”

“Forced to flee from what?” Snow asks.

“Well the reasons are as varied as the populace and everyone has their own tale,” Jekyll explains. “That's why this place has come to be known as the Land of Untold Stories.”

“It's a tad ironic of a name, no, given that this land is seemingly filled with stories,” Hook comments.

“Perhaps, but there's only one story we need to worry about right now. That's our own.”

“Right, and that story better end with us getting back to our world,” Hook asserts,

*

Henry stalks through New York, Violet trotting after him at an uncomfortable pace.

“Henry! Henry, will you stop?” she exclaims. “Your moms told us to wait back in the library.”

“They could be in trouble,” Henry retorts, not bothering to slow or even turn around. “And since when do you care what they say? You already ran away with me. You lied about the Dark Grail.”

Violet catches his hand. “H-Henry.”

The boy finally pauses and looks down at their clasped hands.

“I know you're scared,” Violet says understandingly, “and if you really think this is the best thing to do I'll help you.”

“Thank you,” Henry says sincerely.

“But I hope you have a good plan, because we don't have magic and we have no idea where your grandfather is.”

Henry pauses, staring upwards into the city skyline. “Actually, I think I do,” he responds.

The sky crackles amidst a magical purple smoke surrounding the tower of one particular skyscraper.

Within the hotel, a bespectacled staff member previously focused on the rendition of 'Jesse's Girl' escaping from his earphones halts pushing the meal cart before him. Something is strange; off. The lights pulse strangely and the atmosphere is thick and uncomfortable.

He puts away his music and reluctantly approaches the room his food order is for, which seems to be the origination of the strange lights. 

He knocks on the door, and the lights diminish. He flinches backwards.

Gold pulls open the door and regards the staff member sternly. “Well don't just stand there.”

The young man pushes the cart into the room. Gold walks towards the bedroom and the hotel man pushes the cart after him.

The thin young man gazes at the occult items arranged around the room, amongst which is the fragment of the Olympian Crystal. The young man feels ill intent and sweats as he nervously declares, “Here is your dinner sir. The spaghetti bolognese.” To his horror, lifting the silver cover reveals instead a steak. “Uh… I'm so sorry. The kitchen must have made a mistake. I'll get it fixed right away.”

“No need,” Gold states. “The meal is irrelevant.” He crosses over to the trolley and flips over the tray on which the plate had rested. “This is sterling silver?” he questions.

“Yes,” the young man answers in confusion.

“You can leave,” Gold dismisses.

The staff member swiftly heads for the exit in relief.

“Actually, there is just one more thing,” Gold adds.

The young man turns around in terror. Gold approaches slowly.

He holds out a tip and places it in the boy's front pocket. “Things might get messy in here,” Gold explains.

The young man nods promptly and turns again to leave. He manages to do so and is filled with a wave of relief, whilst Gold firmly closes the hotel door, a 'do not disturb' sign hanging from its handle.

*  
The bolts of magical purple energy are now enveloping the top third of the hotel building.

“Gold might have magicon his side, but he sure isn't subtle,” Regina comments.

“If I know Henry he's already disobeyed us,” Emma states, pulling out her phone. “We should call and tell him to stay put.”

“Which… would work, if I hadn't torched his phone,” Regina states awkwardly.

Emma continues to stare at her phone. “What the hell?”

“What is it?” Regina asks.

“It's Granny's,” Emma replies. “Something's happened in Storybrooke. My parents, Hook and your sister were pulled through some kind of portal.”

“Again?” Regina protests. “To where?”

“Granny is a master of lasagne not magic. All she says is that they vanished with the Sorcerer's wand and never came back.”

Regina stares up at the hotel and glowers. She strides towards it.

“Gina?” Emma questions. “Hey!” she races after Regina. “They might all be in danger,” Emma continues. “We have to bring them home.”

“Well the only way to do that is to get our magic back from Gold,” Regina explains.

Emma reaches for Regina's arm before the woman ascends the hotel steps. “What are you doing? We need a plan.”

“I have one!” Regina retorts. “I still have a fist. Gold still has a nose. If you don't like it I'll do it alone.”

“I get it,” Emma says urgently, “I want to help my family too but we have to be smart about this.”

Regina considers.

A knock prompts Gold to answer his door. “Didn't you see the sign?” he asks Regina.

“We need to talk,” she states. “Alone. The Savior doesn't even know I'm here.” She steps inside, but pauses at the sight of three candles and intricate runes set out on a table.

“So what makes you think I have any interest in talking to you?” Gold asks.

“Because the storm clouds outside tell me you haven't been able to waken Belle yet. And apparently it's not from a lack of trying.”

Gold leans on the table with his back to her, but turns his head marginally.

“Seems like you could use some help from your best student,” Regina states brightly.

Gold chuckles. “Yes, but we both know that's not you, dearie.” He pulls away from the table. “My best student was a Queen. You have her buried under layers of tasteful cotton and good intentions. Such a pity.” He bares his teeth sharply and gives her a dismissive look, stalking away.

“What if I told you I was ready to let her back out?” Regina asks. She steps forward. “What if I told you I am sick of losing everyone I care about?”

“Well I'd say,'What's changed?'” Gold replies, his back to her as he stares out the window.

“Zelena,” Regina sighs. “She's in trouble. All because the heroes convinced her to use the Sorceror's wand, and now they're trapped in another realm.

Gold almost glances around, surprised. He turns, “What makes you think I would ever help Zelena?”

“Because you need me,” Regina states, “you need the Evil Queen. I don't want to lose one more person I love. Not after what happened to Robin Hood.”

“Well perhaps you're right,” Gold shrugs. “Perhaps we can help one another.” He approaches and puts out his hands. “May I?”

Regina gives him her black coat gingerly.

“Now let's talk about finding your sister,” Gold declares.

*

In the Land of Untold Stories, there is a small, crooked building wedged between two much taller and more well-kept buildings.

“Yes,” declares Jekyll, “this is where I lived when I was still a doctor at the hospital.” He lights some lamps on the red walls as Zelena, Snow and David follow. Hook closes the door behind them.

Zelena brushes a gloved finger along the mantle of the fireplace with an expression of disgust. “So not many maids with untold stories then,” she comments. She blows the grime from her finger tip.

Jekyll picks up a vial of blue liquid.

“What's that?” Snow demands.

“A serum I created, designed to separate the good from the evil in someone. It's what we're going to use to defeat the warden.”

“Well how?” Hook questions. “I didn't exactly see any good in him.”

Jekyll looks up quickly. “Uh, it-it's there,” he responds and glances back down at his equipment. “And the good has been fighting to get out for a long time but it never could.” He pulls out a plant.

“The flower,” David says, gazing at the familiar purple petals, “it's from the vine you were trimming back in the garden.”

“Yes,” Jekyll agrees, gazing at the object. “The final ingredient.” He snips the stem and drains a fluid into his concoction, stoppering it as the blue turns reddish, and then to the demonic, pulsing hue akin to that on his skin when he transformed into Hyde.

Zelena gives the vial a worried look.

Jekyll smiles at the serum, which has now settled to a flat reddish pink. “If only he knew I was growing it right under his nose.”

“Actually he did,” Poole declares, entering with a taser. “Back off!” he snarls at a hero, brandishing the weapon. The four each step away warily.

“I- I don't understand,” Jekyll blusters as Poole apprehends him, “you were passed out drunk!”

“I let you get away so you could finish your serum,” Poole whispers before quickly wrapping his arm under Jekyll's throat. Jekyll groans, trying to resist.

“Now let's show the warden what you've done,” Poole snarls, forcing a vial of blue liquid into Jekyll's mouth.

The heroes watch as Jekyll moans.

“Get away!” he insists urgently.

“What did you do to him?” David demands.

“You have to run,” Jekyll moans, then begins to scream as the demonic, pulsating, pink and purple energy ripples inside and over his skin. His face and body begin to broaden, his clothing tearing. Glass shatters.

“David, I think I know what story our good doctor has come from,” Snow says in a low, urgent voice. 

David follows, “Dr Jekyll, which means he's...”

“Mister Hyde,” Snow agrees as the forementioned creature gets up from his crouch against the table and glares at them with dangerous intent.

“The warden?? Who – who's Mr Hyde?” Hook demands.

“You know what I say?” Zelena asks, creating a green fireball in her gloved hand, “shoot first, ask questions later!” She thrusts the flame towards Hyde.

Hyde is still disorientated from the transformation and the surge of magic hits him squarely in the chest.

However, it does not seem to harm him, and he stretches comfortably against the contact.

“Jekyll was right,” Snow declares, “run!”

Poole makes to go after them with the taser, but Hyde throws up his hand. “Not now,” he cautions, focussing instead on the new vial of red serum his counterpart has created.

*

Emma fusses with her phone and a hotel card, breaking into Gold's room quietly.

Gold has brought Regina a drink, and toasts, “To helping one another again.” He has a distrustful, strained expression.

Emma sneaks inside.

“Speaking of,” Regina replies, “where is Belle?”

“She was taken – or rather Pandora's Box was taken, with her in it.”

Emma snoops around the suite.

“How?” Regina questions.

“I didn't know until you arrived,” Gold responds. “It was the Sorceror's wand. Zelena must be trapped because someone's taken it from her, which means they're both in the same realm. And you – well, you're going to help me find it, Your Majesty.”

He coldly takes a sip of alcohol as Emma discovers the crystal remnant in his coat pocket. He gestures with his hand and the crystal disappears in a puff of dark red smoke away from an astonished Emma and into his own grasp.

“Help yourself to a drink Ms Swan,” he calls.

Regina inhales a tense breath.

Emma enters the room. “I think I'll pass.”

“You knew,” Regina sighed.

“Of course I knew,” Gold responds, placing down his glass. He stands and sighs disparagingly. “You've changed, Regina.” Adjusting the contents of the table, he declares, “The loss of one man isn't going to push you back over the edge. Not anymore.”

Regina stands.

“For better or worse,” Gold continues, pacing, “this is now who you are. Guilt-ridden and weak. I only let you in because I needed this.” He picks up a hair from her coat and places it in a hankerchief. 

“Something connected to Zelena so you can find them,” Regina surmises.

“Indeed,” Gold agrees. “And now that I have it, I have no need for either of you.” He produces a large fireball in his palm.

“Gold,” Emma gasps.

The door slams open. “Stop,” Henry urges, Violet not far behind.

“Henry, get out of here,” Regina orders, “there's nothing you can do.”

“Yes there is,” Henry declares, and he thrusts the Dark Grail towards Gold. It sucks away the fireball with a noise like a wet finger being run along a goblet's rim.

“No,” Gold whispers.

Henry turns his attention to the candles and runes. The Grail sucks away their power, removing the purple clouds outside. As all the magic rushes into the Grail it causes a rebounding surge, knocking everyone to the floor. The crystal fragment bounces back onto the table.

Gold and Emma stand warily, surveying the scene with horror.

“Henry,” Emma whispers.

The teen stands, looking determined.

Regina stands warily.

“What have you done?” Emma says quietly to her son.

Henry finally starts to look slightly doubtful. “I destroyed magic,” he announces.

*

Hyde fills a syringe with the red serum. 

“Now Poole,” he comments, “you might want to go into the other room.”

Poole leaves without a word.

Hyde seems unsettled, wary, but reluctantly puts the large, old-fashioned syringe to his wrist. He injects himself, instantly flinching, recoiling as the liquid seems to impact him at once. Hyde sniffs and leans against the table, groaning.

Arching back, he screams, and as the typical transformation energy materialises Jekyll rips from Hyde, head first, pulling painfully, then collapsing to the floor.

Each remain where they are, panting. Slowly, Hyde raises his head to regard his other half.

Jekyll is devoid of his glasses, making him look younger, but he can see clearly enough to recognise who he knows to be Hyde. He sits up quickly.

Hyde slowly pulls himself back upright, still somewhat spent.

“So nice to finally meet you, Doctor,” Hyde whispers.

“Hyde,” Jekyll says nervously.

Hyde crosses towards him slowly, as if unsure he's awake. Frowning as though confused, Hyde offers Jekyll his hand. “I've heard so much about you.”

Jekyll takes the proffered hand warily and is surprised by the strength Hyde uses to swiftly pull him to his feet. 

“You're even more disappointing in person,” Hyde comments to the gasping Jekyll. The larger man circles Jekyll, tapping him appraisingly. “So weak.” Hyde curls back his fingers as though discomfitted by the touch. “So pathetic.”

Hyde continues back around to face the cringing Jekyll. “I was actually impressed you found the courage to finish that serum of yours in secret.”

“I had no choice,” Jekyll declares, trying to be brave. “Being with you was destroying me.”

Hyde frowns as though confused. “But,” he whispers, “do you see the irony?”

Jekyll stares at him.

Hyde expands, “Being separate is,” he smiles and puts his hands on Jekyll's face, “what's going to destroy you.”

Jekyll grimaces, resigned to the notion. Hyde inflicts pressure with his palms and fingers, beginning to crush Jekyll's skull. The smaller man groans in pain, slowly dropping to his knees as much as Hyde's grip allows.

“I don't think so mate!” Hook snarls, stopping Hyde with a heavy blow to the back and them half dragging half throwing him against the wall.

Jekyll grips his throat, panting, from his position on the floor. The two men continue to scuffle.

Poole runs into the room brandishing the taser.

Zelena enters, flanked by the other heroes. She throws off a jet of green magic at Poole dismissively.

He slumps heavily to the floor.

Zelena groans, invigorated. “Oh, I've been waiting to do that.”

Being far stronger, Hyde finally manages to shake Hook off, rolling his now injured shoulder.

“Doctor,” David exclaims, rushing over to help Jekyll.

“I told you to run,” Jekyll protests, standing, his hand splayed across his chest.

“No, you risked everything to save us,” David replies. “We had to do the same.”

“To be clear, I was fine running,” Zelena drawls.

“Now, I am going to kill you all,” Hyde announces, looking a little dishevelled but clearly capable.

Instead, Snow points the taser she has retrieved at Hyde and blasts him across the room with a smug smile.

Jekyll flinches. “Leave it,” he says of the serum, “it's no use to us now. And we don't want to be here when he wakes up.” He quickly gathers some supplies from his desk and leads them towards the door.

*

“Have you any idea what you've just done?” Gold demands.

“Stopped you from hurting my moms and anybody else!” Henry retorts.

“Stopped me from rescuing Belle, not to mention your family, who are now trapped in the same realm as her!”

Henry deminishes. “What's he talking about?”

“David, Snow, Hook and Zelena are in another realm right now,” Regina explains.

“And thanks to you,” hisses Gold, “we have no way of helping them get back.”

“I did what I had to do!” Henry retorts. “This isn't on me. It's on you!”

Henry storms out of the room, Emma calling after him.

“I'll make sure he doesn't go far,” Violet reassures, rushing after him.

“Storybrooke,” Regina says. “Henry rid it of its magic. What happened to it?”

“Storybrooke survived for twenty eight years without magic I'm sure it can survive a few more,” Gold grumbles.

“You said it would be destroyed!” Emma protests.

“Yes, when I had to motivate you to find your wayward son,” Gold replies through gritted teeth.

“What should we do?” Emma asks Regina loudly. “Call the police? See how he does without his powers in real prison?”

“That's an excellent idea,” Regina growls.

“Not if you want my help in finding the one person who may still have magic,” Gold retorts.

“What are you talking about?” Emma exclaims. “You said this is a land without magic!”

“It is, and it isn't,” Gold replies.

“Enough with the riddles, who has magic?” Emma presses.

“Well for that answer it looks like we're just gonna have to learn to work together for now,” Gold states.

“Alright, I'll go with Gold and make sure he keeps his hands off this crystal,” Regina announces. “You find Henry.”

Emma finds Henry sitting morosely with Violet on the edge of a fountain's pond.

“Hey. Can we have a second?” Emma asks Violet.

“Of course,” the agreeable girl replies, getting up. Emma strokes Henry's shoulder and sits beside him.

“How did you know where to find me?” he asks harshly.

Emma explains, “Because when we lived in New York this is where we came when you were upset. And I'd give you a penny and tell you to wish your problems away. Remember? What do you say? Want to give it a try?”

Henry gives the coin she holds out a sad look. “I'm sorry mom but that's not going to make me feel better now.”

“Why not?” Emma asks.

“When we lived here there wasn't any magic. We didn't even know it existed. And mom, we were happy.”

“We were,” Emma states, “and I wouldn't trade that time for anything. But you're forgetting something: it was just the two of us. And now-”

“Yeah! And that's why I thought if I destroyed magic in Storybrooke then we could all be happy, like you and I were. But because of what I did, we'll never even see half of our family again.”

“That may not be true,” Emma says hopefully. “Your mom is with Gold now trying to find a way.” She holdout the coin again. “Should we see if they had any luck?”

Henry stares at her for a long time. 

“Why didn't you believe me when I told you I wanted to help you?” Regina asks Gold.

He scoffs. “Wondering if you've lost your edge? Or hoping you've finally managed to bury the Evil Queen deep enough inside that I wouldn't buy it?”

“Don't try to psychoanalyse me,” Regina retorts.

“Look, let me give you a bit of friendly advice: partitioning the darkness inside will not help you become the woman you want to be.”

“It worked so far,” Regina states.

“Has it?” Gold questions. “You know, I once thought I could contain the darkness to one tiny corner of my soul. First for Baelfire, then for Belle. And I always failed. You want to know why?” Gold leans close, baring his teeth. “Because I like the darkness. It's as much who I am as the light. Why can't you seem to grasp that it's not either/or?”

“Because I'm not like you,” Regina replies. “I don't like the darkness.”

“You can tell yourself what you like. But deep down, the Evil Queen is who you are. And the more you keep her locked inside? The more you're gonna suffer.”

Gold walks ahead. Regina stares for a moment, distressed, then reluctantly follows him into a Chinese supermarket.

“What the hell is this place?” she questions.

The Dragon turns and smiles at them. “Greetings. What brings you to my humble shop?”

“Well, we're in the market for something a little more powerful than what you have on display,” Gold states.

“If you mean narcotics I'm just a simple herbalist,” the Dragon replies benignly.

“I don't think so,” Gold says shortly. “Regina, meet the Dragon.”

The Dragon's smile falters.

“Good to see you're breathing again,” Gold states. “I hear one of my father's minions paid you a visit.”

“Peter Pan was powerful but I'm resilient. I assume you're hear because you want something, Rumplestiltskin. But I'm afraid I'm not in the business of helping hearts filled with such darkness.”

Regina turns away. “Gold, this is a waste of time.”

“But you,” the Dragon says, “you I will help. I se a noble battle deep inside your soul Regina between light and dark. And for that, I will do my best to aid you. It is imperative you win, for all of us.”

*

Violet, Henry and Emma join Regina and Gold with the Dragon, where he performs a ritual with a pale lavendar water lily floating in water. They watch warily as his fluid, gentle hand motions cause the flower to expand and spin, then flash and disappear.

“There, look!” Regina indicates.

The image of the heroes appears in the bowl.

“Where the hell is that?”

“Wherever it is, they're in trouble,” Emma states grimly.

“We need to get through so we can help them,” Regina tells the Dragon.

He beckons them all to back away and attempts it. “I'm afraid opening a portal to that realm is beyond my power,” he states as the attempt fails.

“You can't give up,” Henry demands. “My family, they're in trouble.”

“I've done all I can,” answers the Dragon. “But you… you haven't.”

“Me?” Henry questions quietly.

“All of you. Just because the boy destroyed Storybrooke's magic doesn't mean there isn't any in this world.”

“Oh really?” Regina snarks, “Because I believe there's a reason they call this the Land Without Magic.”

“Yes, because that's how it appears. There's magic everywhere if you're willing to see it.”

“That sounds an awful lot like something a friend once told me a long time ago,” says Emma.

“August?” says the Dragon. “Yes. I know who you are, Savior. If you want to find magic, remember what he taught you.”

“'You have to believe,'” remembers Emma.

Henry looks thoughtful.

“So how do you suggest we do that?” asks Gold. “After all, saying you believe doesn't make it so.”

“I know how,” Henry declares.

He leads them back to the fountain.

“How is this going to help us?” Regina questions, her hands in her coat pockets.

“Because there's magic in it,” Henry answers confidently. “Every time someone makes a wish.”

“I don't think throwing a coin in a fountain is what the Dragon was talking about,” Gold derides.

“All due respect Grandpa,” Henry snaps, “but I think this was exactly what he was talking about.”

The adults look unconvinced.

“Mom, when we were living in New York, do you remember the last time you took me here?”

“Yeah. I don't know. You were upset about something,” Emma responds. “Maybe something at school?”

“It was because of you,” Henry states. “I could tell you were lonely, so I wished that our family could be complete, and do you know what happened a few days later?”

“Hook came to New York,” Emma realises, “and he brought us back to Storybrooke and we were united with our family.”

“There was magic,” Henry asserts. “It was right here. We just didn't know it. Don't you see? We just need to wish they were back.”

Henry strides closer to the fountain, loudly declaring, “I wish we were reunited with our family.” He throws a coin into the water.

Regina lifts the fragment of Olympian Crystal, which has started to glow.

Violet walks towards Henry. “Come on,” he encourages, “it can't be just me.” 

He hands everyone a coin. “Everybody make a wish. This will work I promise.”

“Okay kid,” says Emma.

Gold stares at the coin Henry has placed with good faith in his palm.

Violet makes the wish quietly and throws her coin into the water. Regina and Emma do the same.

The crystal's glow flickers brighter.

“Emma,” Regina says, placing her arm on the shoulder of the blonde's red leather jacket, “ldid you see that?”

“Sometimes that boy surprises me,” Gold states. He throws in his coin.

Henry regards the flickering crystal. “We just need more.”

The others watch as he runs up the steps towards the large stone lion.

*

“Well, we can blend in here, but so can Hyde, he could be anywhere,” Snow declares, striding through the marketplace again.

David asks Jekyll, “Is there a reason your evil alter ego doesn't look anything like you?”

“And is ten times as strong?” adds Zelena.

“Everyone sees their worst self differently,” Jekyll replies, still holding his chest, “some as a mirror image, some as a literal monster. However the mind conjures it.”

“Well perhaps next time try an aggressive bunny rabbit,” Hook suggests sharply.

“Alright, we need to find a way out,” David states. 

“Over here.”

“Hurry,” Hook says, “this way.”

The heroes find themselves facing a dead end.

“Seriously?” Zelena sighs.

“Come on!” David cries.

They run, only for Hyde to stalk out before them.

The heroes still, readying for a fight.

*

“People of New York City!” Henry shouts. No one seems to notice. He continues, “My name is Henry Mills and I need your help.”

A few people slow or pause to look up at him curiously.

“My family's in danger, but we can save them. With magic.”

The surrounding people laugh. Henry's moms, Gold and Violet cringe on his behalf.

“I know how crazy it sounds,” Henry declares, “but magic is real. It's all around us.”

Violet smiles at him.

“You just have to be willing to see it. You have to be willing to believe.”

Emma looks down sadly.

“And I know how hard that is. I once let my own belief waver. But I was wrong.”

The others look up at him.

“We need magic. It can make the world a better place. I know it seems impossible, but think about it – at some point in your life, every one of you was once a believer, and at some point you left that part of you behind. But you can go back to it, if you believe.”

The crowd are listening.

“So what do you say?” Henry asks them all. “Will you make a wish for us? Will you help us return magic to this world?”

The crowd stirs, reluctant to be asked to participate. Emma watches on, hoping that Henry will not be disappointed as he runs back down to the fountain.

“We just have to make a wish! Come on, let's go.”

Gold turns around in surprise as strangers on both sides of him walk past to help Henry.

The crowd has bought in, and they each begin to throw coins into the water. The noise starts to sound like heavy rain.

Regina closes her eyes and throws another coin.

“He's actually restoring magic,” Emma comments, looking from the crystal to her son in wonder.

“See?” he says kindly, a content smile on his face. “I told you.”

*

A coin hits the floor near David's foot. He looks up in confusion. They all start to look around themselves as coins fall from the sky.

David picks one up. “Pennies?”

*  
Meanwhile at the fountain, a portal is forming in the water and rising high in to the air. The crowd look on in astonishment. Henry and Violet laugh in relieved delight.

“Not pennies, David,” Snow states, smiling as she looks backwards to a rushing wave of water, “wishes.”

“I don't care who's making them,” says Zelena, “let's get out of here!” She runs towards the portal and jumps through it without hesitation.

The heroes join her, and although Hyde tries to follow, the portal shrinks.

Zelena, David, Snow and Hook materialise in the fountain, the water splashing down around them.

“Dad,” Emma cries, rushing forward to hug David. “Mom!”

Zelena smiles at her sister Regina, who takes her hand.

“I knew you'd find us Swan,” Hook asserts, throwing his arm around her in relief and affection.

“It wasn't me this time, it was all Henry,” she declares as she hugs her lover.

Henry and Violet grin at each other. Behind them, the New York crowd cheer and applaud.

The heroes stare at the attention, dazed.

Emma walks towards her son and takes his hands. “Henry,” she says.

He frowns. “They think it was all an act. That none of this was real.”

“It's okay Henry,” she replies. “It's the only way they can understand. But for a moment, they believed. For a moment, you – you did the impossible. You made the world believe.”

He gives her a small smile back.

*

Hyde is more inclined to break things.

“Still battling against your better half I see,” Gold declares, announcing his presence.

Hyde straightens and stills.

“And failing,” Gold continues.

“So, you made it through that portal,” Hyde drawls.

“I'm never one to miss an opportunity,” Gold replies, stalking towards the larger man.

“Of course not,” Hyde says. “And now that you're finally here Rumplestiltskin, you're going to help me finally win that battle, because if you ever wish to see your wife or your child-to-be again, you'll do as I ask.”

Gold throws up his hand, using magic to strangle Hyde.

“The only deal I'm going to make with you,” Gold tells the gasping brunette, “is the one where you return that box to me, and then, I suppose, you get to live.”

“I... can help you...” Hyde chokes, “wake Belle.”

Gold considers, then releases his hold. Hyde doubles over on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

“What did you just say?” Gold asks in a quiet, dangerous voice.

Hyde holds up a hand, still gasping air into his lungs. “I know that she's under a sleeping curse. I can provide you with the information to wake her.”

“You're lying,” Gold declares, “thinking it will save your skin.”

“Am I now?” Hyde purrs. He forces himself to his feet and takes a seat, rubbing his throat. “I've been the warden here to many from all distant lands.” He stands to wander as he talks. “I've learned much. There is one place, one place, that had the answer you seek.”

“Where?” Gold demands, his voice snakelike.

Hyde grins. It does not hide his sickly pallour, discoloured scar, or the vibrant gash across his cheek. He steps closer, and it becomes apparent that blood vessels in his eyes have burst, leaving the whites bloody. He declares, “I think it's time we talk about a deal.”

*

“I'll never be able to thank you enough for coming back to save me,” Jekyll states, reading the story of himself in Henry's newfound book. He is with Henry, Emma and Snow.

“Now that I'm separated from that monster I can make out a new life for myself in your Storybrooke,” he continues.

The other heroes return. “Still missing a crocodile,” Hook declares.

“Gold wasn't in the park?” Emma questions.

“In all the commotion he must have slipped through the portal to find Belle,” replies David.

“Where's Regina? Wasn't she out there looking with you?” Snow asks.

“No,” Zelena answers. “She said she wanted to be alone but she wouldn't say why.”

“Emma, this couldn't still be about the squabble you two had in Storybrooke, could it?” asks Snow.

“No, we solved that,” Emma replies. “I know what this is. It's something bigger.”

Snow brings some hot drinks up to the roof where Regina is brooding. Sirens blare in the distance.

“Hey,” Snow greets. “I thought you might like something to keep you warm.”

“You know I don't do hot cocoa with cinnamon,” Regina states.

“I know,” Snow replies, opening a flask of alcohol and adding its contents to Regina's mug. “Emma told me what's going on with you. You don't have to go through this alone.”

Regina accepts the mug, staring down into it. “Well, I'm afraid that I do. If I want to keep the Evil Queen at bay I have to open myself up to a life of pain and suffering. And if I don't keep her at bay… Well that's just not an option.” Regina tries to smile for the sake of Snow's worried expression.

“There has to be something we can do,” says Snow.

“There isn't. Trust me,” Regina declares, putting down the mug and sitting down beside her. “I even made a second wish at the fountain. I wished the Evil Queen away so I can be free of everything that she did. I did.”

“We forgive you, you know,” Snow says.

Regina looks miserable. “The problem is, as long as she's inside of me, that doesn't matter. Her baggage, her karma, call it what you want, will always be there. Just another useless wish.” She reaches again for her drink.

“You want a fresh start,” nods Snow. “I don't know for sure Regina, but maybe that wish can come true after all.”

“How?” the woman asks.

“Jekyll said he didn't know how to thank us but he found a way,” explains Snow, bringing Emma and a syringe of red liquid from downstairs. “He grabbed this before we fled the lab. It's the serum that split him from Mr Hyde. He said there's enough left for another dose.”

“And you think this will work on me?” Regina questions, taking the syringe.

“I believe that this could be the end of the Evil Queen, as long as you're sure that's what you want,” says Emma soberly.

“I want her gone,” Regina asserts.

“Then let's get rid of her,” Snow states. “Let's be the family we were always meant to be. All of us.”

“Go downstairs,” Regina says.

Snow briefs, “Jekyll says there will be a moment of disorientation when the Evil Queen won't have her magic. That's your chance. You cannot hesitate.”

“Understood,” Regina replies, clutching the serum. “Now please, leave me.”

“I'm staying,” Emma says firmly.

“I'm staying too,” Snow agrees. “I was there when the Evil Queen was born, I kind of helped bring her into the world. I want to see you end her.”

“Get ready to stand back because...” Regina sighs, rolling up her sleeves, “I get the feeling we are about to meet a very angry queen, and she didn't like you on a good day.”

“Emma,” Snow says softly, taking the syringe and Regina's arm.

“I'm ready,” the blonde replies, shifting her feet into a more suitable pose.

Snow injects the serum.

Regina groans and her arm begins twitching in reaction straight away. She doubles over, clutching her other arm to herself. She straightens and flinches, feeling as though her skin is pulling itself apart. Magic pulses across her and she screams as the Evil Queen pushes her way out of her counterpart with more presence of mind than Hyde ever showed.

Each glance at each other with hate and pull the other close before fulling ripping apart. The queen stumbles forwards, not heeded by her wide skirts.

She turns slowly to look at Regina. They stare at each other.

“Look at what you've become,” the Evil Queen comments in disgust. She reaches out to hex Regina, but Emma quickly casts chains around the witch's wrists. As the Queen stares at them and tries to move, Emma restricts the chains, dragging down the queen's arms.

“Regina, now's your chance. Destroy her,” Emma urges.

The Evil Queen chuckles as Regina hesitates. “You, destroy me?” the Queen sneers, her earrings swinging with her mirth. Coldly she declares, “You don't have what it takes!”

Regina frowns, shaking.

“Regina,” Emma says. She steps towards her friend, but Snow pulls her back. The Evil Queen looks at them.

“You're weak,” the Queen insists.

Regina begins walking towards her slowly.

The Evil Queen shivers with rage against her chains. “No matter what you do, you can't destroy our darkness. Deep down inside, you know the truth.”

She smiles as Regina comes face to face with her. “You need me.”

Emma and Snow stare on with worry at Regina's unhappy expression. 

“No,” Regina responds at last. Swiftly she continues, “I don't,” and plunges her hand inside the Queen's chest, obtaining the heart within.

The Evil Queen gasps and looks down at her heart. Its edges are dark but its centre remains a pure, garnet red.

“I'm sorry,” Regina says softly.

She crushes the heart and the Evil Queen looks down sadly as she turns to dust then blows away into the night air. The shackles fall to the floor.

Emma and Snow observe the scene with open mouths.

Regina remains shivering in place, her power suit and tall, leather boots doing nothing to hide her evident vulnerability.

*

Emma drives them back home to Storybrooke in the yellow bug, and Regina is the first to get out of the car.

“Home sweet home,” Emma declares.

“And in one piece,” Regina adds.

Henry and Violet hover together.

“I… I need to go, Henry,” Violet says reluctantly. “My dad… I need to talk to him.”

“Good luck,” Henry replies. “I'm sorry if I got you into trouble for missing everyone's trip back to Camelot.”

“It's okay,” the pretty girl replies with a smile. She begins to look uncomfortable. “There's something – something I haven't told you. My father didn't go back, because he isn't from Camelot. It's just a place he wound up in.”

“I… I don't understand,” Henry squints with a confused smile.

“He's originally from here, from this land,” Violet explains. “From a place called Connecticut.”

“What?”

“He never felt at home in Camelot, you know? He always said he was glad I was born there because 'being a Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's court is no great shakes'. ...I don't know what great shakes are, but I do know that I like it here.”

Henry smiles and leans forwards for a kiss, oblivious to his moms' attention. They look at each other awkwardly as Violet kisses Henry back.

He pulls away and Violet smiles. They both giggle at each other then Violet heads home.

Regina and Emma walk up behind Henry, Emma grinning in amusement.

“Really?” Henry sighs.

“So I'm guessing Operation Mixtape was a success?” Regina teases.

“Mom. Come on,” Henry responds, smiling with embarrassment. He pulls the crystal fragment from his pocket. “We still need to un-tether the magic from this thing.”

His mothers smile, but stop waliking as a familiar car pulls up.

Hook steps out and hugs Emma fondly as Snow smiles at them.

Jekyll looks around at Storybrooke. “It's even lovelier than you described,” he gasps.

“Well, follow me, we'll show you around,” David replies. “First stop: Granny's.”

Zelena gets out of the car, looking sour to have been stuck in the back with Jekyll for an exasperating length of time.

“Killian?” says Emma.

“What is it love?” he asks. “You don't still feel guilty about my return, do you?”

“No,” Emma replies. “Just after everything we've been through – darkness, Hades, being separated by the realms – I just wanted to say something, you know, while we're not in the middle of a big battle.” She pushes her hair behind her ear and turns to stand before Hook. “Or when one of us is facing death. When things are just normal.”

Hook gazes at her with concern and confusion, his thick brows lowering. “And what's that, Swan?” he asks.

She stares at him, looking vulnerable, then smiles awkwardly at the floor.

Hook smiles at her, beginning to surmise her meaning.

Emma looks up and meets his eyes. “I love you,” she says with certainty.

Killian grins and steps forwards to kiss her. As she puts her arms around him he lifts her and kisses her heartily. She responds in kind, truly happy.

Meanwhile Regina is with Henry. “Well, you did it Mom,” he tells her. “You destroyed the Evil Queen. How do you feel?”

Regina is uncertain how to answer, looking lost between crying and smiling. At last she settles on, “Free.”

He smiles at her.

She gestures at the crystal. “Now let's make sure no one can ever steal this again.”

Henry places it on the floor and steps away carefully. Regina focuses her open palms at the crystal and it begins to turn blue as it rumbles. The wind whistles around them and a whoosh of magic rushes passed, flooding Storybrooke with its rightful magic.

The rumbling stops, and Regina and Henry smile. The crystal disappears.

Regina heaves a sigh of relief.

“Thank you for that,” Hyde announces. “I'd hate to be trapped in this town without magic. That would truly be barbaric.”

“Mr Hyde,” Henry says unwelcomingly. “How did you get here?”

“Gold,” Regina grimaces. “He made a deal with you, didn't he?”

“Yes, that he did,” Hydes smiles in response to Regina's pursed lips. He explains, “I provided him with some information in exchange for… Storybrooke.”

“Excuse me?” Regina scoffs.

“Storybrooke is mine now,” Hyde declares, spreading his arms calmly, “and I brought some friends.”

Regina and Henry stare at him with trepidation.

Hyde steps closer to Henry. “You know, I've been looking for a place like this for quite some time. A land where all the world's lost and forgotten stories could play themselves out, and now that I've brought them here, that is exactly what they're going to do.”

Regina steps closer menacingly. “Let me tell you something 'Mister Hyde': I know how your story ends. You lose.”

“I wouldn't bet on it, Regina,” Hyde responds with a smile. “Despite what you may think, darkness is not as easy to snuff out as you might believe.”

Regina stares at him.

He gives her a charming smile and walks away.

Meanwhile, a dust storm is making its way to Chinatown. The Dragon turns in ill ease at the sounding of his previously still wind chimes.

He stares as an ominous cloud of smoke pushes through his beaded curtain and takes the shape of a woman.

“Evil Queen,” the Dragon says with a displeased nod.

“Regina never should have let me outside to play,” the Queen drawls.

“What are you doing here?” asks the Dragon.

“I came to set the record straight,” she declares, stepping forwards sternly. “You were right about one thing, Dragon: there was a raging battle inside Regina, and she may have won the fight, but this… is a war and it's just begun.”

The Evil Queen reaches forward and snatches the Dragon's glowing, red heart. Smiling at it in entrancement, she declares, “The Queen is back.”


	7. S6E1

S*6E1

Hook opens the door to Henry's bedroom and is startled to find the boy is not alone. Violet stands quickly, a worried expression on her face, and her half of Henry's earphones falls away.

Hook gives both teens an assessing look. They give him guilty expressions.

“I thought you were grounded for running off to New York with loverboy here?” Hook questions slowly.

Violet smiles in a way that confirms the statement.

“Um… she… still is,” Henry admits. He steps forwards earnestly. “You won't get her into trouble, will you?”

Hook looks between each of them assessingly. “Do either of your moms know that Violet's here?” the pirate asked, feeling like he would rather not be the babysitter in charge.

“Um, no,” Henry sighs. “But Mom's been busy all day talking to Aunt Zelena about Hyde and my other Mom's still working.”

Hook has hardly seen Emma all day, and in truth, it feels strange being in Regina's house, especially as the responsible adult. Hook heaves a sigh then gives Violet a reassuring grin. “Fine, I'll pretend I don't know she's grounded.”

Violet breathes out in relief and smiles gratefully. Henry opens his mouth to speak, but Hook holds up his hand.

“In return,” he says firmly, “I need something from you, a bit of assistance.”

“Anything,” Violet agrees.

Henry gives Hook an interested look. “What do you need help with?” An amused smile spreads onto his face. “The thermostat?”

Hook sighs wryly. “I'm not even going to look at the strange technology Regina owns.”

“Then what?” Henry asks.

Hook considers how to phrase his question, and wonders yet again if his plan is ridiculous. “Your storybooks,” Hook states. “I need to know if you've read anything about a particular person.”

Henry sits down on his bed with a quizzical expression. “Sure, that should be easy. Who are you looking for?”

Hook smiles at the ceiling feeling foolish. “I, um, don't have a name for her. I was hoping I could describe her appearance and circumstances and that might prompt your memories.”

Violet lifts two storybooks and hands one to Henry. She sits beside him to open the other. “What's she like?” she asks.

“A young mermaid,” Hook answers. “Or… a girl who can transform into a mermaid...”

“The girl you and Grandpa met in the Underworld?” Henry questions.

“Aye, that's the one,” Hook agrees.

“She didn't have unfinished business to keep her there,” Henry states. “I didn't write anything down for her.”

“She might be trapped though,” Violet muses. She flicks through the illustrations before her. “What does she look like, when she doesn't have a tail?”

“A bit younger than you both, I think,” Hook replies thoughtfully. “Long, pale, wavy hair like an opal.”

“'Like an opal'?” Henry queries.

“Like a… very pale, whitish blond… Like Elsa's, almost, with these… pale colours through it. Pale pink, coral, blue, lilac...”

“Magical hair?” Henry asks.

“I don't think so,” Hook muses. “Dyed, I think. Possibly very faded colours?”

“Did she have roots?” Violet asks.

Hook glances at her. “'Roots'?”

“In her hair,” Violet expands. “If she was trapped there long enough for her hair to fade, she would have roots where her natural colour had grown in.”

Hook shakes his head. “I didn't notice,” he admits. “Her hair was naturally pale so it would have been hard to tell. Her eyebrows were pale. She was pale everywhere. Like she had been kept away from the sun.”

Violet gets to the end of her book. “I don't see anyone like that,” she sighs. “What about you, Henry?”

A knock at the door makes them look up.

“Come in?” Henry calls.

Emma walks in, her gaze dropping upon Violet. She smirks but makes no comment about it. “Regina stopped by at the station to say she was still plotting, so we're having dinner together tonight.” She smiles at Violet. “Will you be joining us?”

Violet looks embarrassed. “I better not, my dad might notice that-”

“-You were here?” Emma finishes. “He came by asking after you earlier. I said you were probably with Henry, who was safe with Hook.”

“Thanks for the heads up about the extra kid, Swan,” Hook states with a roll of his eyes.

Emma flinches oddly in response.

Hook gives her a concerned look, but she smiles awkwardly at him in dismissal. “So,” she says, “what have you guys been upto?”

The teens look at Hook for permission. He nods freely.

“Trying to find that girl from the Underworld in any of the storybooks,” Henry explains.

“Did you?” Emma asks.

Violet shakes her head and glances at Henry.

“There's nothing,” he sighs. “It's strange.”

Emma gazes at the book in his hand with another strange expression. “Perhaps her story just hasn't been written yet,” she suggests.

Hook puts his arm on her in concern at her strained expression. She frowns slightly but smiles at him. “Can we talk later?” she asks softly.

“We can talk now?” Hook suggests.

Emma gazes at the teens, her lips pressed together uncomfortably. “After dinner?” she suggests.

Henry heads to his bedroom door. “Do you think you know your way around my Mom's kitchen enough to cook in it?” he teases.

Emma laughs a little despite her tension and puts her hand on Henry's scalp. “Not a chance,” she admits.

“Granny's it is,” Hook declares. “I'm going to turn into a lasagne.” He glances at Emma. “Would you still love me?”

Emma purses her lips. “If you turned into a lasagne. I don't know, that might be a hard limit.”

Hook pretends to be appalled, and Emma tries to smile at his antics, but there's a sadness in her eyes that concerns him.

Despite his worry, Hook is relieved to be out of Regina's house, with the onus on his as the supposedly responsible adult if anything were to go wrong.

Emma is worryingly quiet on the walk, but Henry and Violet fill the air with chatter.

David is standing at the counter as the group enter the diner. “I figured Snow's been home with Neal all day and after today's shift I'm too tired to cook,” he explains as Granny hands him a bag of takeaway cartoons.

“I'd have thought she'd have wanted out of the house,” Hook comments.

David gives them a smile. “That would necessitate dressing or bathing. Neal's started teething.”

“I guess I dodged that bullet with you,” Emma tells Henry, ruffling his hair again. Her expression is off, and Hook notices how David recognises it.

“Grandpa?” Henry asks.

David looks at Henry, smiling despite his visible tiredness.

“Hades never got to use Zelena's time travel spell, did he?” Henry asks.

David looks surprised. “Not as far as I know,” he replies with a questioning tone. “Why?”

“Just thinking,” Henry explains. “We couldn't find any information on that girl you met in the Underworld.”

“P-perhaps there would be more of this girl's s-story to be found in the Land of Untold Stories,” Jekyll muses from a nearby table.

Hook and David note how Emma glances around quickly. She is clearly unsettled.

“Possibly,” David says. “But I think we have a more pressing need to tackle Hyde first.”

“V-very true,” Jekyll agrees dully.

David gestures with his food. “I better take these to Snow before they get cold.”

“Bye, mate,” Hook replies, mentally taking note to question his friend later about Emma.

Ruby comes over as Violet and Henry slide into a booth, chatting merrily.

Hook leans closer to Emma as Granny moves away to bustle around in the background. “Is everything okay, love?”

“I don't know,” Emma admits. She feels guilty for the worry on Killian's face. She sighs, “I'm probably blowing things out of proportion, ignore me.”

“Tell me when you're ready, Swan,” Hook responds calmly, brushing her chin affectionately with his namesake.

“Am I ever ready for anything?” Emma mutters, nudging him into the booth.

“Should we make a plan about Hyde?” Henry asks.

“Let's just eat just now, okay kid?” Emma requests.

The other give her analysing looks.

“I'm fine,” Emma insists with a sigh. She tells Ruby, “I really need some coffee.”

“You really need to share more,” Hook mutters.

She doesn't smirk or hit him, causing Hook to look at her. Something is clearly wrong despite her protests to the contrary. He reaches over and puts his hand on her's comfortingly.

She looks up and gives him a smile, but her gaze is troubled.

*

Meanwhile, the Evil Queen has returned to Storybrooke. She wanders around the quiet streets, smirking, and ponders what to raise her fiery wrath down upon first.

*

“So, what are we going to do about Hook? ...I mean, Hyde,” David blusters, rubbing his face ruefully.

“Something you want to tell me, mate?” Hook responds with a laugh.

“Tired,” David groans.

“I can take over if you want,” Emma offers.

“Yeah, because you've seemed on top of your game recently,” Zelena snorts.

Regina makes a warning face at her redheaded sister, who rolls her eyes and sits back comfortably. “How about I take charge?” Regina suggests.

“That would be appreciated, Regina,” Snow says firmly. David glances between his wife and Regina and does not bother to protest. Leroy hands him a coffee and David looks like he might weep with gratitude.

Leroy merely nods and hands the other to Snow before taking a seat.

“So,” Regina begins. “Hyde has declared that he believes he now owns Storybrooke, and that he's brought a lot of 'friends' from his land.”

“How do we know they're all bad?” Violet asks.

“Th-they're p-robably bad,” Jekyll declares.

“Great,” Zelena mutters. “How did they even get here?”

“Can we send them back?” Snow asks.

“They… might not go b-b-back,” Jekyll admits.

“So we blast them,” Zelena decides.

“You can't blast someone unless you know they're dangerous,” David points out.

“So we should just wait until they threaten our children, is that your plan?” Zelena retorts.

“No one's hurting our children,” Regina cautions.

“Exactly, because I will blast anyone who tries,” Zelena growls.

“What if you can't blast everyone?” Hook questions.

“Then my sister and Emma can join in,” Zelena replies.

“So we're of no use to you if we don't have magic?” Leroy snaps.

Zelena sneers, “Well, when you put it like that-”

“Enough,” Regina sighs. “We're working together against the enemies, remember?”

“Feels like it,” Emma mutters.

“Do you have any useful suggestions?” Regina asks.

“I think we should blast Gold first, and then work from there,” Emma growls.

“We are not blasting Grandpa,” Henry retorts.

“Why not?” Zelena questions.

“Because he's my grandpa,” Henry snaps. “Let's deal with Hyde first, can we?”

Zelena sighs and tries to force a touchy-feely expression onto her face. “Why don't we search out Hyde's friends, see if any of them are friendly, and if not, then blast them,” she suggests. Her nose wrinkles as she gestures at Leroy, “Or… bash them in with a pickaxe or whatever you use.”

“Great idea,” Leroy growls.

“There, done,” Zelena decides.

Regina sighs, and makes some reasonable tweaks with the help of Hook and Snow, and surprisingly even Violet.

They agree on the plan, and Emma gets up to visit the restroom. Smiling politely at the others, who look close to returning to bickering, Snow squeezes out and follows her daughter.

Emma almost jumps as she notices her mother behind her. 

“I thought I was the one getting no sleep,” Snow comments tartly.

“Maybe it's like sympathy pains,” Emma mutters.

“You look like death,” Snow states.

“Wow, thanks, Mom,” Emma sighs. She shrugs uncomfortably. “Probably just the effects of the past few days. It's been hard.”

“Harder than Hook seems to realise,” Snow points out. “You haven't told him yet, have you?”

“I've been trying to,” Emma sighs. “But how… How do you even tell someone you love… something like that?” 

Snow bit her lip and pulled Emma further into the restroom, checking there was no one around to overhear.

“When I met David's mother,” Snow began, “she was very sick. Dying. And I couldn't… I couldn't have children. Ruth managed to switch the little amount of enchanted lake water we had so that… although we couldn't save her life, I would no longer be cursed barren by King George.”

“Obviously it worked,” Emma surmises, feeling a little stunned.

“There must be something we can do,” Snow insists. “Just… so you have that option. If you want it.”

Emma was uncertain whether she did want the option; whether she would even be a good mother. However, losing the option she had taken for granted… it hurt.

And she was sure telling Killian would hurt too.

“But this doesn't mean you don't have to tell Hook,” Snow warns. “You can't keep secrets from someone you love. Especially not something as big as this.”

“I know,” Emma sighs. “I will tell him. I just hope he'll forgive me.”

“He loves you,” Snow says in reassurance.

“Is that enough?” Emma asks.

“Probably,” Snow says. “But you won't know if you push him away by not giving him the chance to show you.”

Emma heaves a deep sigh. “Mom?”

“What, sweetheart?” Snow asks.

“There's something else,” Emma admits.

Snow shivers as though something icy has reached her stomach. “What else?” she asks with foreboding.

“That little girl in the Underworld who didn't belong there,” Emma says very softly. “What if..? What if my deal with the witches impacted on that girl's life? What if she's..?”


	8. S6E2

Emma finds herself interrupted every time she tries to speak with Hook, and she is unsure whether to feel frustrated or relieved about it.

Hook has noticed, and it's starting to grate at him the way Emma's parents keep giving him knowing, sympathetic looks. Even Henry is doing it.

“Will you explain to me what's going on?” Hook asks at last, as Henry awkwardly backs out of the room upon noticing Emma and Hook alone together.

“I've been trying to,” Emma grumbles. She sighs. “Sit down, you're not going to like this.”

“Shouldn't I be the judge of that?” Hook grouses back, crossing the room to sit as requested. He pauses and steps towards Emma instead. “Are you alright?”

“Sort of,” Emma mutters. “Look, what happened is...”

And with spectacular timing, that is when they heard an explosion outside.

Emma and Hook jumped, glancing at each other and running back into the hallway.

“Henry?” Emma cries.

He rushes towards her. “I'm fine, Mom,” he gasps. “What was that?”

“Nothing good, by the sounds of it,” Hook comments, grabbing his sword from the sideboard and rushing outside. His family follow.

“Nice of you to join us,” Leroy calls, throwing a makeshift weapon to Henry.

“What's going on?” Emma asks loudly.

Leroy gestures further down the street, which is obscured with smoke. “Apparently Hyde didn't feel like waiting for us to use our neat little plan!”

“Well wasn't that sporting of him,” Hook states grimly, heading into the fracas.

Emma follows the noise of shouting to lead her to the heart of the smoke. At first, she cannot see anything, then she recognises Regina in the fray, blasting fireballs at something Emma cannot see.

“You need a hand?” Emma calls, rushing over to help Regina.

Regina ducks and pulls Emma down with her as a jet of magic surges their way. “I'm glad you're here,” Regina says genuinely, sounding a little tired.

“Where is he?” Emma asks.

“Can hardly see a thing through this smoke, but he's in that general direction,” Regina explains, inclining her head. “The others are mostly over here, so just shoot and hope.”

“Isn't that our usual plan?” Emma responds with a grim smile. She takes Regina's hand and stands, blasting magic in the direction indicated.

Unfortunately, Hyde is wandering away with a smug expression, amused by how a little bit of smoke has ruined the heroes' effectiveness.

Henry appears as some of the smoke blows away. “Got yah,” he declares grimly, and brings his weapon down on Hyde.

Hyde falls to the ground.

Staring in astonishment at the unconscious villain before him, Henry swallows. He steps back and runs back through the smoke to tell the others.

“Didn't anyone think to simply blow all this away with magic?” Zelena asks tartly, disposing of the smoke.

“We were a little busy getting shot at,” Regina replies, dusting herself down.

Meanwhile, Hyde pulls himself to his feet groggily and wanders away, gripping his wounds.

He is gone when Henry returns with the others.

“Ow,” Hyde mutters, examining his singes.

“Poor baby, did those nasty heroes give you a whipping?” the Evil Queen sneers.

Hyde straightens and spreads his shoulders threateningly. "Who are you?"

The Evil Queen scoffs. “You don't know? Perhaps that explains your audacity in calling Storybrooke your own.”

“Storybrooke is mine,” Hyde asserts. “I'm sorry if that bothers you like all the other residents, but it's business.”

The Evil Queen laughs derisively. “And what makes you think that Rumplestiltskin has the right to grant you Storybrooke, which I created?”

Hyde gives her a pitying smile. “I hate to bring bad news to a lady, but I think his accumulation of every Dark One's power put him in control. Which he has granted to me.”

The Evil Queen bears her teeth. “Let me tell you something about Rumple's new powers, shall I? The previous two Dark Ones did not give into the darkness. Need I explain to you the war going on within Rumplestiltskin as those opposing forms of magic wage war? If he didn't have the distraction of his serving wench he would have the sense to be worried himself.”

“And what does that matter to me?” Hyde drawls.

“That dark magic of his is going to need a new host eventually, because the taint of good never truly leaves. So all that power is going to come to me, because the Dark One created me. It has a bond with me. It will be mine, so I'm saving you the humiliation of of a spectacular defeat by warning you.”

“What about your sister?” Hyde questions.

“Regina's sister?” the Evil Queen sneers. “Zelena's trying to play nice for Regina. She's of no threat to me.”

Hyde crosses his arms. “And what if that magic desires a strong new host, like me?”

The Evil Queen laughs. “You threatened Belle recently, whom Rumple loves to his core. His magic is not going to like you.”

“From what I heard, Belle tried to make the Dark One give up his magic.”

“It's of no matter,” the Evil Queen shrugs. “Certain types of love are… destructive.”

“What's destructive,” Hyde countered, “is your supposition that you are in charge here. I have spent ...so… long… searching for a place untold stories can play out. I cannot forfeit that. If you want to get along, that's simply dandy, but otherwise, we are going to have a problem. All of us. Against you.”

The Evil Queen stepped forwards slowly. “I'm going to let you keep a little bit of your male pride for now,” she declared. “I'll give you the choice: either those people are banished from my realm, or I kill them.”

Hyde raises his brows and chuckles derisively. “I hardly-”

The Evil Queen reaches forwards before he can react, and rips out Hyde's heart. She scoffs, gazing at its colour. “It seems a lot of suppositions about you were untrue after all.”

Hyde looks pale, because having his own heart ripped from his chest unnerves him more than separating from the entirety of Jekyll. He stares at the dark ring around his heart in appalled fascination. “What suppositions?” he asks distractedly.

“That's unimportant now,” the Evil Queen declares. She holds the heart aloft, watching how Hyde's gaze follows it.

“I'm going to show you what I can do,” she promises, “and then… I think I shall keep you around. You had best not bore me.”

Hyde stares at the Evil Queen, rising panic laying waste to his earlier amusement, confidence and desire. “What do you mean?” he asks.

The Evil Queen bats her heavy, glittered lashes and smiles in a way that worries Hyde more than anything he has ever encountered.

She sends a puff of dark-coloured smoke into the air and watches where it leads.

“Your expression is telling,” the Evil Queen smirks. “Perhaps you have some brains after all.”

“What are you-”

The Queen tuts. “Now, isn't it obvious? I'm going hunting.”


	9. S6E3

The heroes walk through Storybrooke in horror, staring at unfamiliar bodies littering the streets.

“Oh my God, what happened?” Snow asks in an appalled whisper. She covers Neal's eyes, which causes Zelena to roll her own as she carries Robyn through the wreckage.

The others survey the damage. “I don't recognise any of them,” Emma states, grimly returning from a corpse.

“Do you think these are Hyde's 'friends'?” David asks Jekyll.

“He wouldn't d-d-do this to them,” Jekyll states firmly.

“He seemed happy enough to do it to you,” Hook points out.

Jekyll makes a pained face that the others cannot decipher. “Th-that's… different,” he says at last.

“Do you think this was Gold?” asks Regina. “He planned a double-cross?”

“Gold's fickle, but when was the last time he slaughtered this many people?” David comments.

Hook scowls. “He does have the combined power of all the Dark Ones now. Maybe the Crocodile finally took too big a bite to chew.”

“I need to find Violet,” Henry blurts in worry.

Regina puts a staying hand on his shoulder to prevent him running off. “We'll look for her together,” she asserts. “Whoever did this might still be around.”

“Good idea,” David agrees.

“Why are we worrying?” Zelena asks. “Didn't we plan to do the same thing?”

“We didn't plan to slaughter anyone,” Snow gasps.

“Exactly what did you think we meant by 'blasting'?” Zelena asks archly.

“We were going to determine whether they were a threat first,” Snow hisses.

“Maybe whoever did this did,” Zelena drawls, stepping around the bodies in distaste.

“As opposed to what, sport?” Hook mutters.

“Well don't look at me, I never burned any villages,” Zelena sniffs.

Regina stops dead in her tracks. Her heart hammering, she circles and surveys the brutality around them all.

“But I did,” Regina whispers.

“No, the Evil Queen did,” Snow says firmly. “And we watched you kill her.”

“Well, you thought you did,” sneers a familiar voice.

Regina pales to deathly white and stares herself in the face.

The Evil Queen smirks. “I know, it seems so cliché to step into town and slaughter everyone, doesn't it?”

“How are you here?” Snow demands.

“How did you survive?” Emma adds.

“Must a villain always monologue?” the Evil Queen scoffs. “I'm cleaning house at the moment, and that means I need rid of all of you as well.”

David stepped forwards, the other heroes falling into a defensive position beside him. “Storybrooke is our home now and you are not welcome here.”

“I created Storybrooke,” the Evil Queen spits, “and I realise now that you are all simply vermin.”

“The only one needing put down is you,” Regina snarls.

Her counterpart sneers and brushes dirt from her finery as though the crowd facing her are irrelevant. She sighs, straightens, and throws out both of her palms.

“Well I've decided to put you all elsewhere!” the Evil Queen barks. The sky darkens and crackles with ugly magic as the heroes feel themselves flying through the air, and then, through something else entirely.

“Ow,” Zelena mutters, holding Robyn out of the way of harm from the impact. 

Snow gets up and gives her a sympathetic glance.

Regina is pale and the last to stand.

“Are you okay, Gina?” Emma asks.

“No,” the brunette mutters, “but I'm getting used to that. Where are we anyway?”

The heroes discover themselves in the Land of Untold Stories. They are near the docks, and unfamiliar people in a variety of different styles of dress hurry around them without taking much notice.

“Great,” Henry mutters.

“So now what?” asks Regina.

“We find a way to get back, of course,” Snow replies.

Regina smiles tolerantly, stretching out her lips with the effort. “And how do you suggest we do that?”

“Perhaps a ship,” Hook suggests, indicating their surroundings.

The others give him unconvinced looks, but Jekyll pipes up twitchily, “That might, um, work, actually?”

“How so?” demands Regina.

Jekyll peers at the ships then points out the rigging of one of the largest. “That one travels through different realms. They're hunters… they hunt sea monsters and such. They might know how to get us back to Storybrooke.”

“You're coming with us?” Zelena questions. “Isn't it much better for you here without your… other half?”

Jekyll flinches and scowls before straightening his back not entirely impressively. “I am responsible for trying to stop Hyde.”

“Great job you're doing so far,” Zelena sneers, her harsh tone at odds with the gentle way she cradles Robyn. “Do keep it up.”

Jekyll looks frustrated. Emma tries to invoke peace by blurting, “So! This monster hunter ship, shall we check it out?”

Snow and Regina agree quickly, and urge the others in that direction.

“Are you sure we want to bring monster hunters to Storybrooke?” David asks.

“What, after Hyde and everything else?” Zelena retorts, rolling her eyes. 

“Maybe they can help with the Evil Queen,” Regina replies.

“That's the spirit,” Snow comments.

Emma holds back as the others approach the ship. “Well?” she asks Hook dubiously. “What do you think?”

Hook regards the ship. “She's certainly sea-worthy,” he says. “Large and well-cared for. But if these people hunt sea monsters for a living what can we have to offer them? You don't face a kraken for a stranger's smile and 'please'.”

Emma inhales. “That's what I thought,” she replies grimly, walking faster to catch up with the others.

Hook keeps pace, and adds reassurances. However, he cannot help but admire the ship. She is not the largest in the docks, but she is clearly an asset.

Two figures are leaving the ship as the heroes approach.

“Excuse me! Excuse me!” Snow cries.

The monster hunters look at each other assessingly then warily approach.

The first woman has a shock of long, thick, vivid hair in jewel tones, haphazardly beaded and braided into an approximation of a fishtail plait. Her colourful outfit is almost as striking, but half-buried under a swathe of jewels and visible weapons.

Coming closer, the woman stiffens and immediately turns to her companion, muttering something urgent. Standing slightly behind the first, the other woman nods and gives the group a very curious look.

The heroes look at each other uncomfortably.

“Can I help you?” the colourful woman asks carefully. Her peer steps protectively to her side, appearance mostly hidden under an oversized grey sealskin cloak.

“We heard you might be able to help us?” Snow asks brightly.

The woman gives her a peculiar look. “...You want something dead?” she asks Snow awkwardly.

“No!” Snow exclaims. “Well… Mostly we're looking for a way back home. To a place called Storybrooke?”

The woman flinches almost imperceptibly, but Emma notes that the monster hunter strangely seems familiar with the name.

“We don't tend to go that way,” the colourful woman says.

“We never go that way,” the cloaked companion mutters.

“But you do know the way,” Hook comments.

The colourful woman tenses and gives him an unreadable look that makes his winning grin shrink back by a few molars. “That I do,” she admits.

“So you could take us?” Snow asks eagerly.

The monster hunter gives Snow an uncomfortable look, as though fighting with a reluctance to disappoint the brunette. “Theoretically,” the colourful woman replies stiffly.

Regina crosses her arms. “What would persuade you?”

The woman gives her a surprisingly patient look and tosses her head at the ships surrounding them. “If the others won't take you… Then we can talk.”

Jekyll steps out from amongst the heroes. “Actually...” he pipes up bravely, “most of the other ships never travel that far.”

The monster hunter fixes her gaze on him and he shrinks back visibly. “They might if you've got something worth bartering,” she comments.

“I'm not sure if we do,” Snow confesses.

The colourful woman crosses her arms but her face softens. “Some of the captains will transport you for a good enough story,” she advises. “I'm sure between you all you have some of those.”

“And what about magic?” Emma asks astutely.

The monster hunter closes her eyes and looks skywards, whilst the cloaked woman beside her shifts her weight forwards attentively.

“What about it?” the colourful woman asks tightly.

“Won't we need magic to get to another world?” Emma asks pointedly.

The woman opens her eyes. “I'm not the only magical captain around here!” she snaps fiercely.

“No, no!” Snow cries, stepping forwards with her hands outstretched placatingly. David moves quickly to stay close enough to protect her, his body tilted to shield Neal. “We didn't mean to offend you,” Snow declares, wide-eyed.

The monster hunter stretches her neck, rotating her skull with visible tension. “I'm not insulted,” she replies in a growl.

“Great, so we're all mates here,” Hook states merrily.

She glances at him out of the corner of her eye and her lips twist into a dry smile. “Fine,” the Captain says, surprising the heroes.

“'Fine'?” Snow prompts hopefully.

The woman narrows her eyes at her but smiles. “Fine I'll take you to damn Storybrooke,” she declares. The cloaked woman raises her eyebrows but makes no comment.

“Really?” Snow asks, rushing forwards to throw her arms around the other woman's neck. “Thank you!”

“No hugging!” insists the monster hunter.

“Sorry,” replies Snow, still smiling.

“No hugging,” the Captain repeats. She tilts her chin to regard the others. “When do you want to leave?”

“As soon as possible,” David replies.

The monster hunter looks unenthusiastic, but nods. “I'll get the crew to gather supplies and we can leave with the morning tide. We'll need to make a stop before Storybrooke though. Does that give you enough time to gather your belongings?”

Zelena snorted. “We don't have any other belongings. Our trip here was somewhat… unexpected.”

“Ah,” says the colourful woman. She turns and points out a street behind them. “There's a store down that way where you should be able to get anything you need for the babies.”

Zelena blinks, unexpecting of the kindness. “Thank you,” she says warily.

The monster hunter gives a twitch that may have been intended as a shrug. She looks uncomfortable again.

The cloaked woman points to a nearby tavern. “Most of the crew like to eat there,” she adds.

“Thank you,” Snow replies firmly, whilst the other heroes seem surprised to hear the cloaked woman speak.

The colourful woman tilts her head towards her cloaked friend. “Do you want to start picking up supplies and I'll go bless the crew with the news? I'll send the White Bear out to help you carry things.”

“Sure, Captain,” the cloaked woman replies easily.

The Captain turns to return to her ship.

“Wait a minute!” Hook cries.

The colourful captain turns back, looking discomfitted. “What?”

Hook grins as though they share a joke. “Normally people introduce themselves before leaving a business arrangement. I'm Killian, by the way.”

The Captain takes a deep breath, her clavicle rising heavily beneath her jewellery in what almost seems like distress. “I'm Captain, um, Captain Bo,” she replies nervously. “That, um, was my First Mate who just left. Kelpy.”

Snow begins to introduce the others, but the only name which doesn't seem to make the monster hunter squirm slightly is Jekyll's. Bo nods quickly and turns to leave again.

“Wait!” David exclaims.

Captain Bo turns back reluctantly.

“It's silly for us all to go shopping,” he states. “Some of us could stay and rest on the ship. Can you show us where to go?”

Captain Bo closes her eyes and bites her lip for a beat. “Of course you all want on my ship,” she mutters mostly to herself. “Sure,” she says with a brightness they can tell she doesn't feel. “Come right on up.”

Snow takes Neal and stands with Zelena and Robin. “Jekyll, can you show us around please? David, do you want to take Henry onto the ship?”

“Wait, are we seriously doing this?” Regina asks. “They have a parrot for a captain, and she's clearly a little unstable.”

“Be nice, Regina,” Snow scolds lightly.

Regina looks unconvinced, but falls in beside her sister.

Emma follows Hook, David and her son onto the monster hunter ship.

It is unexpectedly clean, but close up it is clear that the ship has taken a battering on multiple occassions. Damages have been repaired carefully, but some dubious marks seem to have stained.

Captain Bo taps her fingers nervously against the jewelled hilts of her mismatched pair of swords. The tension radiating off of her makes the others feel uncomfortable.

“Hey Captain,” Hook comments.

Bo's shoulders curl forwards away from him before she pulls them back and turns to face him with an expression she tries to make pleasant.

“Have you ever fought a kraken?” he asks.

She looks surprised and grins in bemusement. “Of course. There's some teeth around somewhere that we pulled out of our poor helm, if you're interested in that sort of thing.”

Hook's eyebrows and voice raise slightly, “Really?”

Captain Bo nods as though there is nothing unusual about her revelation. “One destroyed my ship once,” she continues. “But I think that usually happens on your first encounter. Bit of a nasty shock!”

She continues leading them across the deck and downstairs, which is also unusually clean for a vagabond ship. Henry seems fascinated, whilst David appears apprehensive. Emma hangs back watchfully.

“So tell me,” Hook comments, “if you're not afraid of a kraken, why are you so nervous around us?”

David and Emma give Hook a look of alarm for his daring, but Bo merely stops for a moment, frowns, then shrugs. “I didn't say I wasn't afraid of the kraken,” she says unhelpfully. “Just that I know how to face one.”

“How do you face one?” Henry asks.

Captain Bo gives him a look that has a warmth in it he trusts, and that unsettles Emma. “With people who've already shown they'd risk their lives for you. Terror can trump friendship, and you never want to find that out when you're staring death in the face.”

“My family risk their lives for me,” Henry comments.

Bo stares at him for a second then offers him a smile that she tries to prevent being wistful. “It shows,” she says kindly. “Love like that is its own kind of magic.”

“I agree,” says Henry. Emma puts his hand on the boy's shoulder affectionately.

Captain Bo shows them a large room equipped with various beds. “We sometimes have a bigger crew depending on what we're hunting,” she explains. She grins at Henry, “Some are more comfortable than others, so you might want to chose your favourite before the rest of your group come back.”


	10. S6E4

The heroes are surprised and somewhat intimidated to find a large bear seated amongst the crew.

“Is it too late to rethink things?” Zelena mutters to her sister. Regina curls her lips nervously and places her hand protectively on Henry's shoulder.

“Relax, Mom,” he says. “None of the crew look worried.”

“Of course not, if that thing gets hungry there's plenty of us to choose from,” Zelena sniffs.

“I don't think bears eat people,” David says in an attempt to placate, although he looks concerned himself.

One of the crew closest to the bear stands, stroking his large shoulder affectionately, and approaches the heroes at the other end of the table.

“Hello,” she greets in a Norwegian accent. “It seems no one has explained to you all about my husband.”

“'Husband'?” Zelena hisses in Regina's ear.

The Norwegian woman turns and gestures to the bear, who waves merrily. “Prince Peter was cursed by trolls to live his days as a bear, but he retains his mind of a man. He sent me over to explain there's no reason to be afraid of him, despite his intimidating appearance.” She pauses and smiles, her eyes twinkling a little, “Well, unless you cheat at cards of course.”

“Is-Is there a cure?” Jekyll asks.

Jorunn shrugs. “We don't know. When we thought we'd won and he'd been cured it didn't… it didn't change anything. But he's still human from sunset to sunrise. We decided that was enough. We're happy.”

“So happy that you're hidden away on a boat of monster hunters?” Zelena asks tartly.

“I spent so much time travelling trying to save my White Bear that I grew used to a peripatetic lifestyle,” Jorunn responds politely.

“Ignore her,” David says.

Snow leans over and takes Jorunn's hand. “We have a very good friend called Ruby who transforms too, and we love her just the way she is.”

Zelena rolls her eyes. “Don't you worry about getting attacked when they get hungry?”

Snow opens her mouth indignantly to retort, but Jorunn grins slowly and gestures for the queen to sit. “Oh I'm not worried. All the monsters on this ship know my scent.” Jorunn smirks and pointedly glances over her shoulder at Kelpy and Captain Bo, who have seated themselves by the White Bear.

Zelena holds Robyn tightly to herself. “Is that a threat?” she asks sharply.

“I think she's asking you not to be rude,” Regina replies softly.

“If you don't mind me asking, love,” Hook interrupts, “How did you find yourselves on a monster-hunting ship?”

Jorunn turns her attention from Zelena and smiles. “It's rather a long story. When I discovered my husband was a human at night it caused his Evil Stepmother to summon him to marry her daughter, the Princess of the Trolls. That morning when I woke he and our home were gone, so I went looking for him...”

A younger Jorunn approaches a picturesque mountain, where a flash of golden light glimmers. She approaches it and discovers an old woman playing with a golden apple.

“Excuse me,” Jorunn cries. “Do you know the way to the castle east of the sun and west of the moon? My husband has been taken there and I fear I might never see him again.”

“Oh dear me,” replies the old woman, shaking her head. “I'm afraid I don't, but let me fetch you a horse you can ride to my neighbour, who might know.”

“Oh thank you,” Jorunn gasps.

The old woman smiles kindly and pets at her, then saddles up a horse. As Jorunn mounts the horse the old woman draws her attention and hands her the golden apple. “This might be of use,” the woman states.

Jorunn thanks her and heads off to the neighbour, who again draws her attention from a mountain-top with a glimmer of gold. This woman does not know the way either, but gives Jorunn a fresh horse and a golden comb, advising to ask the woman on the neighbouring peak.

This time Jorunn's attention is caught by a golden spinning wheel. The third mountain woman does not know the way either but makes a gift of the wheel and a much bigger, stronger horse. “Ask the East Wind,” the woman advises Jorunn.

Jorunn races her new horse hard until she catches up with the East Wind. “I've never been there,” the East Wind whistles, “but my stronger brother, the West Wind, might have.”

Jorunn and her horse are blow to the West Wind by the East. He does not know, but sends her to the South, who blows them to the North Wind.

“I blew a leaf there once,” the North Wind admits, “but I was exhausted afterwards. I'll get you there, if you really want to go.”

“Oh please,” pleads Jorunn, breaking down and explaining her plight thus far.

The North Wind takes pity on her and blows her right into the stables of the castle east of the sun and west of the moon. It is night, so Jorunn unburdens her horse and sleeps in the hay beside it.

In the morning, Jorunn takes out the golden apple and plays with it as she wanders the grounds looking for her husband.

“What is that?” asks a female voice.

Jorunn looks around and recognises the Troll Princess. “It's a golden apple,” she replies.

“I want it,” the troll declares. “What would you have in return?”

“Sunset to sunrise with Prince Peter,” bargains Jorunn.

The Troll Princess agrees, but when Jorunn approaches her husband's form, hoping to wake and rescue him, she discovers he has been given a sleeping potion.

Jorunn despairs, but goes to the princess the following day and barters her comb.

She fails to wake her husband on the second night, but servants hear her attempts and sobs. They inform the White Bear.

On the third night Prince Peter surrepticiously avoids taking the sleeping potion and is awake when Jorunn enters his chambers, sans her spinning wheel.

Their shrieks of joy and longing fetch his Evil Stepmother and the Troll Princess, who simply combust with rage.

Prince Peter returns to his bear form as the sun rises and the couple are momentarily distraught, but Jorunn embraces him lovingly.

They descend further into the castle and free others wrongfully imprisoned by the trolls, dividing the riches between themselves and the citizens.

Jorunn fetches her large, strong horse and rides with her husband away from the castle east of the sun and west of the moon.

They travel, eventually finding themselves passage on a ship due to Jorunn's fair relationship with the four winds.

It can be a little tense living with other humans, but the couple meet Kelpy, who invites them to Captain Bo's ship.

The heroes are finished their meal by the time Jorunn is finished recounting her story, and Henry in particular seems enraptured.

“What a lovely story,” Snow enthuses.

Jorunn smiles back at her warmly and approaches to fuss fondly over baby Neal. The atmosphere around the tables is calm and restful.

Zelena seems a little bored of the tale, but it has lulled Robyn to sleep, which makes her smile. Snow meets the woman's gaze and shares the smile. Zelena softens a little despite herself.

Emma watches her mother and Zelena bonding over motherhood and takes a deep breath, tugging anxiously on her red leather jacket.

“I need to to talk to you,” she announces to Hook hoarsely.

He gives her a concerned look. “What is it, Emma?” he asks.


	11. S6E5

Seated by the Sea of Lost Souls, the young girl with pastel hair swings her legs and gazes out towards the horizon. She takes a deep breath then intones, “Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin.”

At first nothing happens, but she waits, and waits some more. She was mostly confident that this would work, but the fine hairs on her arms begin to rise with foreboding. Perhaps he won't come.

But he does.

“Hello, dearie,” Rumplestiltskin announces, circling her arrogantly.

The girl's shoulders slump forwards with relief. “I'm glad you're here.”

Rumplestiltskin looks around them at the Ubderworld. “Well yes, I imagine you are,” he replies. He smirks. “Time for a change of scenery, is it?”

“I've got something to make a deal with,” the girl says slowly.

Rumple raises his brows and approaches closer. “What would that be?”

“Information...” she replies.

Rumplestiltskin laughs dismissively. “I know how to visit a library, dearie.”

The girl tilts her chin warily. “Information you'll want,” she retorted.

“Really?” Rumple purrs.

The girl swings her feet together as though they are still joined as a tail. She stares at them for a moment then nods and looks him in the eyes bravely. “You've been tricked,” she announces.

Rumplestiltskin freezes for a moment then approaches uncomfortably closely. “Explain,” he growls.

The girl crosses her thin arms. “You need to promise to help me first. I'll tell you and you help me; that's the deal.”

“I could just make you tell me,” Rumple whispers ominously in her ear.

The girl smirks. “You could, but you like me.”

“I wouldn't go that far,” Rumplestiltskin replies, making a face.

“Well I like you, and want to tell you what's wrong, but I'm waiting on you agreeing to my terms,” the girl announces precociously.

Rumple sighs and waves his hands dismissively. “Fine, you have a deal. Tell me.”

The girl leans up and whispers in his ear. The information clearly infuriates him, but he pulls back and surveys her steadily. “How can I help you?”

The girl swallows and murmurs something to him. Rumple nods, and with a puff of smoke they find themselves in the Land of Untold Stories.

“Cheerio, dearie,” Rumplestiltskin announces.

“Wait,” the girl cries.

He gives her an unimpressed look. “That was all you asked for, dearie.”

“Oh, I have all I need now,” she replies. “But you might want to know that whilst the needle's too spent to make an antidote for Belle and… and your baby, the spinning wheel itself will work.”

Rumple steps closer intimidatingly. “How do you know that?”

The girl sneers dismissively. “You think this is the first time you've helped me time travel?”

Rumple glowers at her. “Yet I don't remember that?”

“The next time hasn't happened yet in your time line,” the girl expands. “But by then your child is safe and well.”

Rumple exhales. “Anything else I should know?” he asks dryly.

“Well, here's where things get a little sketchy,” the girl replies. “You've told me that in your timeline you meet a captain off the coast of here, on the little island to the east, and get passage back to Storybrooke to make the antidote. But I think that happened before I was born, or when I was very young, so I don't know much about that.”

“...Captain Hook?” Rumplestiltskin grimaces.

The girl's gaze flickers but she shakes her head. “No. A girl. You said… You said that she had a memorable appearance and that… and that someone called Regina, who I think you know by now, called the captain 'Polly'.”

“So I'm looking for a Captain Polly, who knows Regina, off of the east coast of this land, back in my timeline?” Rumplestiltskin queries.

“I… don't think her name's actually Polly,” the girl says carefully. “I think Regina was… teasing, because the captain seemed a bit eccentric. Dressed with a lot of colour, like a parrot.”

“Right, so I'm looking for a human parrot,” Rumplestiltskin replies.

The girl nods and watches him disappear. She stares at the remaining smoke until it too leaves then she turns around and wonders how she is going to survive in this strange land.

*

Hook clenches his fist, staring half-heartedly at his ostentatious rings, and considers what Swan has said. What she has done.

Killian knows he should not blame Emma. Surely he did not expect to return to the living either.

But even if he were dead that did not justify the deal she had made; to rob herself of such a priceless treasure.

It changed nothing and yet it changed everything.

Hook and Emma had not spoken of having more children before, but now that Emma had effectively taken away that option Hook felt like mourning. It was not his loss alone: he mourned that Emma would never experience raising a child from birth in the way that her mother Snow was now enjoying with baby Neal.

Hook was perfectly happy to help raise Henry, and he wouldn't have minded being a father to Baelfire with Milah either.

But now the thought of fatherhood was in his head, and as much as he willed it not to be, Killian could picture the child that would never be: a daughter of his with Emma's wide eyes and stubborn pout.

He felt sick.

It wasn't Swan's fault. He had to keep reminding himself of that fact; but it was true.

Yet every time Swan looked at him Hook keenly felt robbed of something he hadn't even known that he wanted.

*

“Regina!”

The brunette turns in consternation towards the familiar voice. “Gold,” she says dubiously. “What are you doing here?”

“It turns out that I need to punish Mr Hyde, and obtain an antidote from Storybrooke, and I have been advised you might know a colourful captain who will help me,” Mr Gold explains dryly.

Regina curls her lip. “You want to strike a deal with Polly the Parrot?”

Gold gives a smile in response that Regina cannot read. “That I do, dearie.”

Regina points at the supplies she is carrying. “Let me finish with these and I'll introduce you. Don't want you leaving without me.”

“Would I do that?” Gold teases.

Regina rolls her eyes and pays for the items. “I hope you brought sunglasses,” she comments as she leads Gold to the ship.

Captain Bo is sitting amongst the mooring idly checking knots when Regina and Gold approach. She looks Mr Gold up and down and grins awkwardly as he stares at her.

“Captain Polly,” he announces.

She laughs. “I'm going by Captain Bo these days, actually.”

“Captain Bow?” Gold sneers. “Was Captain Starboard taken?”

“I do like that,” smiles Bo, standing. She indicates for the others to board and mutters in Gold's ear, “Bo, like 'rainbow', come on...” The woman gives him a wry look. “I didn't have much time to think of anything better.”

“Forgive me for not thinking it you,” Gold responds quietly with a roll of his eyes.

Captain Bo raises her palms in supplication. “Hey, I didn't realise it at the time okay? I was twelve.”

Regina holds back, curious and a little suspicious about their conversation. “Do you two know each other?” she asks.

“Not exactly,” Bo comments brightly.

“Our paths have crossed before,” Gold adds, being unusually forthright.

“I cross paths with a lot of people,” Bo declares casually, sliding past the pair and onto the ship.

“You didn't seem so welcoming when we asked for your help,” Regina comments, crossing her arms.

“Perhaps you're not her type, dear,” Gold quips.

Bo laughs happily but turns to him and mutters, “Maybe it's because they didn't owe me anything.”

“And I do?” Gold retorts.

“Oh I think you owe me one for my help,” Bo announces quietly, “and you do want my help, don't you? So you're going to be very nice and not mention anything you know about me to any of them, or anything you work out along the way. Deal?”

Gold gives her a calculating look then nods. “You have a deal, dearie.”

“I don't like it when you whisper to each other,” Regina grumbles.

“We were negotiating payment,” Bo replies calmly. “I'm not in the habit of taking on freeloaders.”

Regina bares her teeth in a fake smile. “Oh, bargaining with him can work out to be expensive.”

“Well, at least he's fun to be around, right?” Bo teases. She laughs at their expressions and heads downstairs to where many of the heroes and crew are 'relaxing'. Regina and Gold follow stiffly.

The atmosphere between the others is even worse. Emma and Captain Hook are not on the best of terms, and the other heroes are uncomfortable around them because of it. Captain Bo's crew can sense the unease and it keeps them from joking or talking as loudly as usual.

“Glad to see I haven't been missing a party!” Gold declares.

Some of the heroes stand defensively, but Captain Bo shakes her head and gestures dismissively for them to sit. Most of them don't obey. Hook knows he should be irked by Gold's presence, but he feels like his priorities have shifted since Emma's confession.

Regina announces, “It appears Mr Gold has chosen to join us on the journey home.”

“I thought you made a deal with Hyde for Storybrooke?” David growls.

“Well now I don't like him, so that works out nicely for you all, don't you think?” Gold retorts coolly.

“So what's the plan?” Henry asks.

“Do you have something to open a portal with?” Gold asks.

“We'll need to make a stop to get it,” Bo says.

“I thought you said this island was the only stop we'd need to make?” Emma snaps.

Captain Bo seems to swallow the first retort on her tongue. After a beat she declares, “We needed to pick up a few things to be equipped for the next stop. The way I know to create a portal isn't… an easy one.”

Gold looks around the room at her quiet crew and puts a hand in the air. “Please tell me,” he states, “that you're not suggesting the very dangerous thing I think that you are.”

“You didn't say anything about dangerous,” Zelina snarls.

Captain Bo spreads her arms. “We're monster hunters; how did you expect we were planning to obtain a portal?”

“There's no giants to hunt outside of Storybrooke,” Snow says slowly. “Is there?”

“A giant's not a monster,” Bo retorts.

Gold audibly groans and covers his face with his hand. “You didn't mention this part!”

“Relax,” Bo replies. “I'd know if this wasn't going to work.”

Gold fixes her with an intense look whilst the heroes flinch in horror at what they consider to be dangerous arrogance.

Hook turns to Bo's first mate. “You lot don't seem to be worried about this?”

Kelpy shrugs. “We kill stuff all the time,” she replies. “We're no more scared of this than any other job.”

“But you're doing this one for free, so you must be confident, right?” Henry asks.

Kelpy shrugs. “The Captain wanted to help you. That's all we needed to hear.”

“Since when did the Captain want to help us?” David asks. “I thought she was all for sending us elsewhere?”

“The Captain is right here,” Bo announces firmly, “and any of you who don't trust us to do our job are welcome to stay on the island until we return with the item we need to get you home.”

Some of the heroes seem tempted.


	12. S6E6

“Glad to see you all decided to join us,” Kelpy comments.

Zelena, David and Emma give her withering looks, and Gold and Regina's expressions don't hold a great deal more enthusiasm. Only Snow and Henry look optimistic and motivated, although at least Hook seems reasonably willing to engage despite his mood. Jekyll twitches, trying not to cower despite the roiling feeling in his gut.

“You should all prepare for action soon,” the White Bear warns in a low, deep voice.

The heroes look around at the empty skyline. Their ship seems alone on the waters.

“What are we looking for?” Regina asks coolly.

“Believe me, Regina, you don't want to know,” Gold responds.

She turns to survey him quizzically, apprehension rising through her chest. He does not expand on his statement, but his brow is knotted in concern.

David leans towards Hook. “How do you feel about this?” he asks.

Hook makes a face. “We're after a sea monster, mate. I don't imagine this is going to be easy sailing.”

“But you heard Captain Bo, right?” Henry butts in, “they've killed loads of monsters before. Even kraken.”

Jorunn jumps down lightly from the rigging. “You're going to want to get the little ones inside now,” she announces. “Kelpy's quarters, so they're safe if we take in water.”

Zelena carries Robyn inside, but Snow hesitates, Neal balanced on her shoulder. “Are you sure you won't need us?”

Jorunn smiles and shakes her head. “We've got more manpower now than we usually do.” She glances out at the water, which seems hardly changed. “Gotta go,” she announces solemnly, climbing back up the rigging to attend to the sails when necessary.

Snow kisses David and heads inside, Emma veering off to make sure they're safe.

“Do you find it strange that they're using Kelpy's room, not Bo's?” Regina murmurs. “The Captain's room is much bigger.”

Gold chuckles. “I'm sure the Captain has good reasons for wanting to keep her room private,” he replies.

“Like what?” Regina asks suspiciously.

“You can relax, Regina, Starboard doesn't know me from any previous serious wrongdoing on her part. If you want to worry about anything, maybe focus on the monster the girl thinks we can kill,” Gold sighs.

Hook has moved to the ship's edge upon Jorunn's return to the rigging, and is watching a huge shadow in the water with increasing trepidation. He has had the misfortune of encountering the odd sea monster before, but his ship, the Jolly Roger, had the advantage of being able to fly away.

“Take hold of something!” Jorunn cries. “Things are about to get-”

A heavy blow to the ship knocks most of the heroes from their feet. Hook grips the side tightly, staring worriedly into the darkest part of the water, then retreats further into the centre of the deck. “How can we help?” he cries.

“Don't fall overboard, and if anything breaks make sure no one gets hurt,” Kelpy calls out from the helm.

“That doesn't seem very proactive,” Hook protests.

The White Bear snorts, pausing as he rushes passed. “We're waiting for the creature to rise into more of an attack, then Kelpy will steer the ship into the beast to injure it,” he explains quickly.

“Then what?” Hook asks, following as the Bear makes some small preparations. 

“Then Ir- the Captain will take over, and we'll hope she'll manage to do what she does best in these situations,” the White Bear answers grimly.

“If that doesn't work?” 

“Then we'll all have to use our initiatives to save our skin,” Bear replies. A heavy thud accompanies another swerve of the ship. He seems used to it.

The heroes feel cold horror as a ginormous tentacle forces itself from the water, slowly followed by a large body.

“Oh good, it's a female,” the White Bear comments.

“How can you tell?” Killian asks.

“They're smaller,” the Bear explains.

“That's small?” groans Hook.

“Relatively speaking,” the Bear mutters. “Hold on to something!”

“Get inside!” David tells Henry urgently.

“There's no time, just hold on to the mast!” Regina cries over the roar of the water.

Kelpy steers the ship towards the monster whilst Jorunn whispers into the sails, bruising and gouging the sea creature in accompaniment to by the sounds of splintering wood and metal.

“Is the ship alright?” Hook asks urgently.

“For now; it's built to withstand this sort of thing,” the White Bear mutters. 

The monster makes a strange, disturbing noise, pulling away defensively but reaching out its tentacles to smite its attacker.

“Who thought this was a good idea?” Regina snarls. Gold grimaces at her from his nearby position.

The creature bashes a limb against the ship, making an unpleasant cracking noise, but Kelpy manages to manoeuvre the large ship a little out of the way, lessening the blow.

Bo slides across the deck, trying to grin reassuringly at the heroes despite the horrifying circumstances. They do not feel reassured when she swiftly unbuckles the weapons harness around her torso and drops it to the slick floor.

She has an uncanny way of leaning in to the unexpected, hostile jostling of the ship by the beast, keeping her balance without much difficulty. She makes it to the edge of the starboard side, pulling off her outer skirts and corset.

Staring at the beast and the tumultuous water, Captain Bo grasps the barrier carefully in both hands and lifts her bare feet. As she vaults, her legs merge together and the onlookers have a fleeting view of her vibrant tail before she throws herself into the thrashing ocean.

The monster continues to shake the vessel but seems distracted by Bo.

Despite his terror, Hook races to the ship's edge, where he is swiftly joined by a stressed-looking David. They hold on to the barrier tightly, the deck beneath their feet flailing as much as their insides, and peer into the angry waters, mindful of the beast.

The depths are too dark for much visibility and the men feel their stomachs drop with foreboding. Regina reaches for Henry and covers his eyes.

“Wait, there!” Hook cries, pointing at a flash of colour.

Bo twists and darts around the injured sea monster, enraging it further, but also tiring it out whilst the sea speeds on the creature's process of bleeding out. It lashes out furiously, time and again almost hitting the mermaid, but never quite.

Its movements are growing sluggish but that is not reassuring as it becomes more reckless in its attempts to injure its attackers.

Captain Bo quickens her pace, flashing from one side of the monster to the next. Blood clouds the already dark waters, making it increasingly difficult to spot her.

The rocking of the ship begins to slow as the animal succumbs further to death. Kelpy attacks the wheel, taking the cue to get the ship away from harm's reach. Most of the heroes cry out in surprise, but Hook understands. Even if the animal doesn't strike a death blow it could still sink the ship with the suction of its own sinking.

Captain Bo uses the creature's confusion from the moving ship to reach its underbelly without incident and thrusts her blade inside.

The monster thrashes in distress, but Bo digs in and uses the animal's frantic movement against itself to force the knife deeper and along its length.

The creature stiffens grotesquely.

Captain Bo twists her blade then carefully removes it. She sheathes the blade then uses both hands to reach inside the depths of the creature's mauled stomach. The insides burn her pruning skin but she feels her fingers curl around a much desired shape.

Bo grabs her prize and kicks upwards with her strong tail, careful of the creature's own still dangerous limbs as she escapes for air.

The animal is barely moving now, its last remnants of life draining away feebly. Bo swims away from it, but stays out of reach of the ship, cradling her ill-gotten gain. The blood tainting the water is as ugly as an oil spill.

Kelpy positions the ship and Bo slowly approaches the ship. Once touching the side, she swims along to the rungs and carefully wraps one arm around one, her prize clasped tightly to her.

She transforms her legs back to their original appearance.

David and Hook wait as she slowly pulls herself up the ladder then help swing her onto the deck. She lands with much less grace than previously exhibited but despite her exhaustion she has an expression of grim victory.

She thanks the men and calls to Kelpy, “Everyone whole?”

Kelpy confirms.

“The ship?” Bo asks.

“Very healthy, considering,” Kelpy replies. “Nothing we can't sail with.”

Captain Bo smiles. Her arms are wrapped around a slippery black ball which submits its shape slightly to her grip.

“What exactly is that?” Jekyll asks.

“Very expensive magic,” Bo answers grimly, glancing behind her at the creature's remains slowly bobbing in the bloodied waters.

“Will it get us home?” Regina asks.

Captain Bo looks tongue-tied for a moment. “It'll get you back to Storybrooke,” she replies.

Rumple approaches carefully on the slippery deck and pats Bo's shoulder despite her sodden overshirt and dripping hair. 

“Well done, Captain Starboard,” he declares.

She looks up at him and smiles.

Hook finds himself staring at the Captain's feet and legs. He tries to focus on the patterns he had seen on her brightly coloured tail. Despite her unpainted toes, Hook is certain he has seen feet like these before.

He has seen the patterns on that tail before. Or at least, he has seen similar patterns on a smaller, paler tail.

Hook's attention travels up Bo's form. Is she the mother of the living child in the Underworld?

Could there be any way she was the child? What did she trade to receive her tail?

Kelpy approaches, noticing Hook's gaze. “She said you were perceptive,” she comments in a low voice.

Hook spins to look at her, but Kelpy gives him a smile he cannot decipher and reaches down to take the pod from her captain.

Rumple looks around thoughtfully, and Hook is unsure what the man may have heard.

Captain Bo thrusts her hand out towards Rumplestiltskin, and he pulls her to her feet.


	13. S6E7

Captain Bo emerges from her chambers and approaches the heroes, who are sitting around on deck now that the damages to the ship have been repaired. Robyn in particular seems fascinated by the sparkles of sunlight on the water.

Zelena turns around. “Enjoy your nap, did you, baby?” she asks sarcastically. Her indignance does not stem from doing a great deal to help with the reparations.

Bo looks nonplussed, stretching comfortably as she pads forwards on her still-bare feet. “More than happy for you to volunteer to fight the next sea beast, Zelina,” Bo grins, approaching Kelpy and taking the dark pod.

“You're seeming awfully chipper about getting to Storybrooke,” Rumple comments.

Captain Bo snorts. “The sooner I get rid of the lot of you, the sooner my crew get to go home,” she replies blithely.

“Won't you need more magic for that?” Snow asks. “To open a new portal?”

Bo shakes her head. “Jorunn can call the winds to get us home, we just couldn't use them for this.”

“Well we might have, but you wouldn't let us,” Kelpy murmurs into her captain's ear.

“The winds carry whispers, don't they?” Bo mutters back. “I want this lot home without any complications.”

“Not sharing with the class?” Emma asks loudly.

Captain Bo rolls her eyes. “I risk my crew and my life to get you all home for free and you've got something to say about my First Mate whispering sweet nothings in my ear? Really, Saviour, you expect too much.” Her tone is jovial, but there's something strained in her voice.

“Oh Captain, you sound almost pained,” Rumple teases.

Bo half-glowers at him and swats him with the hand not cradling the pod. “Less hilarity, more making you all leave my ship,” she prompts.

Rumple smirks at her. “You're a big enough girl to charm the pod yourself, dearie.”

Captain Bo straightens up, stepping close enough that her nose is near him. “I think we all know that this magic needs emotion, and you four are in a far better position to call forth an entry to your beloved Storybrooke.”

Rumple leans forwards and whispers in her ear, loud enough for those close to hear, “And yet you keep insisting that you want us gone quickly.”

Captain Bo takes a deep, calming breath. “Don't you ever tire of making people dislike you?” she asks.

“Not in our experience,” mutters Zelena.

“Oh, charming,” Rumple responds, although there's still amusement on his face as he regards Bo.

“Enough flirting, can we just do this?” Emma asks.

Rumple seems genuinely lost for words for a moment then winks at Bo. “Can you imagine your mother's face, dearie?” he asks arrogantly.

Bo bites her lip, staring at her toes for a moment. She hands Rumple the pod. “You know, that almost sounds worth it except for how my father might respond.”

Rumple plays around with the pod, which is around the size of a melon but much less tough. “What do you think he'd do, disown you? When was the last time he took you out for your birthday?”

Kelpy puts her hand on Bo's shoulder. “Stop it,” she warns.

Rumple sighs. “Now it's only funny when no one gets the joke, dear,” he scolds, but then smiles and beckons Regina, Emma and Zelena. “Perhaps it's best we open the portal before our hosts turn feral on us.”

Kelpy stiffens, but Bo's eyes flash and she quickly moves the pod into Regina's hands before getting into Rumple's face again. She points at him aggressively. “That was rude,” she growls.

“Oh dear, is it catching?” Rumplestiltskin quips.

“Play nicely,” Bo growls dangerously.

Rumple bears his teeth. “As you like,” he retorts.

Regina rolls the pod in her hands. “Can we get on with this?” she asks.

“You just need to all hold it and think of Storybrooke,” Captain Bo replies, turning around.

“It glows when it's ready to be thrown in the water,” Rumple adds.

Kelpy gives him a surly look and returns to the helm in preparation for the portal's appearance.

Zelena, Regina and Emma look at each other, then slowly cover the pod with their hands. Rumple gives them a smug look then adds his own.

“Storybrooke,” whispers Emma.

The four shift their hands as they concentrate, and it doesn't take long before the pod emits a feeble glow.

Rumple laughs.

“What?” demands Regina. “What's wrong?”

“Were you expecting this?” Emma adds, sounding appalled.

“Oh it's alright, girls,” Rumple adds. “The pod's just picking up on Captain Starboard's reluctance. You're going to have to suck it up and come help, Bo.”

Bo looks distressed. “I can't make that thing work,” she protests. “You know how I feel.”

“Well you're just going to have to feel differently then,” Zelena snaps. “Get over here and make this pod work.”

Bo shakes her head. “That might make it worse. Maybe it just needs me to be further away.”

“It needs you to want to go to Storybrooke,” Rumple states.

Snow approaches Captain Bo. “Please try?” she asks. “You agreed you'd take us.”

“But what if I fail and the pod's wasted?” Bo asks.

Hook approaches and puts his hand on her shoulder. “Then we'll just get another one mate.”

Captain Bo sighs and shrugs him off to approach the others. “This isn't going to work,” she states.

“Just try it,” Zelena snaps.

Bo reaches out, and they note her tremulous hands. She presses her skin against the now warm pod, presses her eyes closed, and tries her hardest to conjure the portal.

The others refocus their efforts and the pod takes on a penumbra of brilliant hue.

“It worked,” whispers Regina.

Captain Bo looks astonished. Her whole body is quivering with effort and palpable tension.

“Nice one, Starboard,” Rumple comments. “You can take this and go throw it in the water now.”

Bo gives him a worried look but carefully takes the glowing pod from the others, clutching it close to her chest lest her tremours make her drop it.

Everyone watches with bated breath as Bo approaches the side and throws the pod overboard.

It hits the water and expands, its glow bouncing off of the water surrounding it. Bo gasps, her knees feeling weak, as the pod produces the Storybrooke portal.

“It worked!” she cries to the others, but they can soon tell as it magnifies itself swiftly to fit the ship. Kelpy curses as she catches her wrist on the steering plate and quickly manoeuvres the ship towards its destination.

Captain Bo turns and leans against the side, her face white. She slides down to a crouch.

“Oh cheer up, Captain,” Rumple cries above the roar of the water. “This will be fun!”

Bo gives him an unimpressed look whilst Emma reaches for Henry and a somewhat stiff Killian. The heroes hug each other whilst Kelpy steers them through the portal.

Storybrooke's harbour is a welcome sight and Kelpy manages to moor the ship near Hook's own.

David leans in to kiss Snow and the heroes rush to greet their home again. Regina and Jekyll hold back, aware Storybrooke holds challenges for them that they shall have to face.

Snow hands David their baby and approaches Captain Bo, who is slowly rising to survey their surroundings.

“Come visit Storybrooke before you leave,” Snow requests. “I promise it's not nearly as bad as you seem to think. The dragons are friendly now, there's just an Evil Queen and Mr Hyde to take care of.”

Bo snorts. “Oh it wasn't the dragons I was worried about,” she replies.

Snow gives her a confused but affectionate smile. “At least come have dinner with us at Granny's. The crew too.”

Bo bites her lip. “One meal,” she agrees after a beat.

The meal rattles Captain Bo's nerves. Her attempts to sandwich herself amongst her crew are repeatedly foiled as the heroes pull her into discussions.

Bo stands, muttering an inaudible excuse. Her breathing is shallow.

Hook reaches across the table and catches her arm. “You alright, love?” he asks.

“Just need some air,” Captain Bo replies.

Hook lets go and makes eyes at Emma, who scoots out of their booth to let Killian stand.

“I'll come with you,” Captain Hook asserts. 

The young woman gives him a baleful look.

He winks at her charmingly. “I'll watch out for you swooning,” he teases.

“I don't need a minder,” Captain Bo states quietly.

Hook leans close to avoid embarrassing her by allowing his comment to be overheard, “You look terrible.”

Bo sighs and nods, gesturing for him to lead her outside. Noticing, Kelpy makes to stand, but Bo gives her a weak smile and shakes her head. “Enjoy your food,” Bo states.

Kelpy and the crew give her looks of reluctant agreement, but there's a momentary tension amongst them that the heroes cannot fully discern.

Hook opens the door and Bo steps through. The cold, evening air hits her and she immediately feels a tiny bit better. Hook closes the door behind them, muffling the happy noise and chatter.

“Take some deep breaths,” Hook says.

Bo glances at him and frowns, feeling stupid, but obeys. She slowly feels her heart rate return to a range closer to normal but she still feels sick.

“Bit better?” Hook asks earnestly.

Bo raises her muscular shoulders defensively and grips her triceps. “A bit,” she replies stiffly.

“What happened?” Killian asks.

Bo feels her eyes burn but glares the tears away. “Nothing,” she growls.

Hook leans against the building and pulls out his trusty hipflask. “Here,” he says.

Bo laughs tiredly and shakes her head, then pauses and takes the rum. She knocks back a swig then cradles the steel flask for a moment before handing it back.

“I'd have pegged you for an orphan if it wasn't for what the Crocodile said on your ship,” Killian comments abruptly.

Bo startles. “What makes you say that?”

“Something in your eyes and the way you hold yourself,” Killian replies.

Bo takes back the flask and has another swig, unsure where he is leading the conversation. She states, “I ran away when I was young. Pretty darned far away.”

“Does that have something to do with how you felt in there?” Killian asks. “Too many people, too many happy families?”

Bo takes another swig. “You could call it that,” she replies, relieved of the excuse, but Hook can tell she's not telling him the whole story.

“What age were you when you ran away?” he asks.

“Almost thirteen,” Bo states. She frowns at the hip flask in her hands.

Hook swallows, thinking back to the girl from the Underworld.

“My father had sold me into servitude by that age,” he comments.

Bo passes him the flask. “Oh, I'd been bartered long before thirteen,” she mutters.

“And people still frighten you more than sea monsters?” Hook asks.

Bo chokes. “It's not people I'm afraid of. I'm perfectly content with my crew's company.”

“Walls are funny things,” Hook states. “Letting some people in doesn't mean they're not there. If you tell us what the problem is maybe we can help. We do owe you one.”

Bo takes a deep breath. “I need to go for a swim,” she announces, “to clear my head.”

Killian takes the abrupt dead end with good grace. “Want company?” he asks.

Bo gives him a grateful smile but shakes her head. “Go join your family; I'm better on my own.”

Hook pulls her into a brief, unexpected hug. “Be safe,” he says.

She grins at him. “I can handle anything but the contents of that Diner,” she jokes, tapping one of her ornate swords almost calmly.

She departs into the night, rubbing her palms into her eyes as soon as she is out of sight, and Hook looks through the glass of the Diner's door. He liked that someone thought of the others as his family.

He does not like his worries about the little girl.

Emma notices his mood and murmurs a question in his adorned ear. He covers her hand in his, trying to ignore Emma's earlier confession, and shakes his head before sharing his other concerns.

Meanwhile Bo tears off her shoes, guns, and heavy jewellery before she reaches the water, dumping it near her ship. Ripping off her more cumbersome layers, she heads to the jetty and runs along it before throwing herself into the icy water.

Captain Bo gasps as the chill consumes her limbs and kicks her tail, swimming hard towards the moon's reflection. The action numbs her mind along with her fingers, and she feels almost calm by the time she reaches her target.

She splashes about in the water for a bit longer then turns and reluctantly heads back to land.

Bo pulls herself back onto the dock on strong arms as a figure bends to examine her discarded belongings. It is not a silhouette she recognises.

“Those are mine,” she says clearly, “I was swimming.”

The figure straightens and as Bo comes closer she sees he is a well-built man with dark-looking hair and a broad forehead.

“Strange time for a swim,” he comments.

Bo spreads her arms, indicating her dripping form. “I've been called worse things than strange,” she replies.

The man bends and picks up some of her hardware, handing it to her.

“Thank you,” she comments, fastening the buckles around herself.

“A lot of jewels on your armoury,” the man mentions.

“I kill monsters for a living,” Bo answers. “A lot of grateful kingdoms over the years.”

He picks up her large necklace, which seems much less heavy in his large hand. Approaching her slowly, he holds it out, indicating her is willing to fasten it around Bo's neck.

There is a weak point in the chain for emergencies such as strangulation from strange night time men. Bo tilts her chin and lets the stranger adorn her.

He steps back seemingly respectfully after fastening the clasp underneath her wet hair.

Bo runs her fingers over the fat jewels around her dripping clavicle. “I'm Bo,” she says. “Captain Bo.”

The man smiles as he holds out his hand to her. “It's a pleasure, my lady,” he replies. “You can call me Hyde.”

Captain Bo thinks back to that worm Jekyll's constant bleating about the wicked Mr Hyde. “Glad to make your acquaintance,” Bo states.

Hyde begins to gather Bo's dry clothing and hand it to her. She cradles it loosely over her arm, reluctant to put them on over her wet things.

“Would you like to go somewhere warm to dry off?” Hyde asks astutely.

Bo puts out her hand for his. “My room's not far.”

Hyde bends again, sweeping Bo into his arms. Her hair drips down his sleeve. “Can't let a lady walk on bare feet,” he declares. “Dictate the way.”

Bo turns and inhales the scent of his thick neck. “That ship there,” she whispers in his ear.

*

Meanwhile, in Granny's Diner Regina leans in over the table.

“I have no idea what we're going to do about the Evil Queen,” she confesses. “I mean I killed her, what else can we do?”

“What about the Olympian Crystal?” Zelena suggests reluctantly.

“We used that to give magic back to Storybrooke,” Henry replies.

“But perhaps we could channel it somehow?” Snow suggests.

“Do you think that would only kill her though?” Regina asks. “What if it destroys me as a part of her?”

“we're not letting it destroy you!” Zelena exclaims.

“Of course not,” Snow agrees. “We won't use anything that could be of harm to you, Regina.”

“But maybe we should,” Regina muses maudlinly. “It would destroy her, and surely that would save lives.”

“No way Mom,” Henry declares.

“Maybe we could hurt Jekyll and see if it affects Hyde,” Zelena suggests.

“That is vile,” Snow protests.

“But a good idea!” Henry enthuses. The women look at him in confusion, but he points out, “When we've fought Hyde before it's never left any marks on Jekyll. So the split must be a permanent thing. Mom's safe if we blast the Evil Queen.”

The door to the diner opens. Bo's crew turn, but instead of the colourful captain, Mr Gold stands in the frame.

“How's Belle?” Jorunn asks.

“Still sleeping,” Gold replies grimly.

He approaches the heroes and stands stiffly before Regina's booth. “It occurs to me that waking Belle now might not be the safest option, with certain parties running around untethered.”

“You mean the Evil Queen?” Regina replies. “I thought you liked her better?”

“Not if she's a risk to my wife and child,” Gold declares. “Which is why I've got something to tell you.”

“What now?” Regina asks.

Gold tilts his head at Jorunn. “The golden apple,” he announces. “You can use it to trap the Queen.”

Jorunn twists around in her booth. “That could work,” she states.

Zelena looks at them dubiously. “Really? You want to trap the Evil Queen in an apple?”

“I think an apple would be apt, don't you?” Gold replies impatiently.

“Where would Mom get the golden apple?” Henry asks. “I thought Jorunn gave everything to the troll princess?”

Jorunn stands and takes a golden comb from her pocket. “But then the trolls died,” she announces.

She hands the comb to Regina. “Take this outside, somewhere the Evil Queen won't go and won't see. If you put the comb on the ground it will take you to a forest, and somewhere in there you'll find the apple.”

Regina takes the comb.

She carries it out into the forest, near where Ruby once found a buried heart, and places the comb on the floor. It grows exponentially, its teeth taking the shape of branches which grow around her. Regina swiftly cannot recognise anything, but she can hear the sound of the water behind her.

She steps into the new forest.

The further Regina wanders, the more she is certain that she can see a gold glint far away up in the heights of distant trees.

She travels towards it.

Eventually she reaches the bottom of the tree and can clearly see the golden apple hanging from its high branches.

Regina sighs and begins climbing the tree.

It sways the closer she gets to the top, and Regina hums in discomfort as she clings to the branches.

The apple is before her, shining tantalisingly.

Regina reaches out to pluck it, and falls.

She screams in horror of her certain impending death by either splatting or skewering or both, but is astonished by a ghostly blue presence which breaks her fall.

“Robin?” Regina gasps, staring at the deathly blue figure.

“In a manner of speaking,” he replies, looking slightly uncomfortable and very fond.

“I thought the crystal destroyed all trace of you,” Regina whispers, reaching out delicately to brush Robin's face.

“It did,” Robin responds. “Your magic tried to save you, and the golden apple has some strange magic of its own. You created me to save you.”

“Are you real?” Regina asks. “Will you fade away?”

“I'm little more than a thought,” Robin replies. “But I'm real enough to reach that apple without you risking your neck again. Let me.”


	14. S6E8

Regina spends more time with Robin, soaking in every detail of the man she loves despite his loss. She's unsure whether to return. The golden apple feels heavy in her hands, and Robin does not feel heavy at all.

*

“What do you mean you don't want to go yet?” Captain Bo protests.

Jorunn and the White Bear give her looks as though she's being unreasonable. “I just gave Regina my comb so she could use the apple to take control of their situation. We can't just leave them when they're in trouble.”

Some quieter members of the crew voice agreement.

Bo gives a long-suffering look. “Have you all forgotten why we can't stay here?”

“We've been careful so far,” the White Bear replies calmly. “We can continue to do so.”

“Maybe you can,” Bo retorts. “My nerves are shot.”

“We can go once we know they're safe,” Jorunn states reasonably. “You want them to be safe.”

“I already know they'll be fine!” Bo snaps. “But they might not be fine if I stay.”

“At least let us keep an eye on them,” Jorunn suggests. “I promise we can go as soon as they're safe.”

“This is practically mutiny,” Bo huffs, although she doesn't seem annoyed.

Bear laughs. “This is friendship. You think you're hard to live with just now? We dread to think what you would be like on the sea not knowing if Storybrooke was safe.”

“Oh, expect me to be even more horrible to live with,” Bo teases despite the obvious concern in her voice. She grumbles, “I'm going for a swim until I forgive you all. Don't wait up.”

The White Bear laughs and claps her on the back reassuringly before allowing her passed to leave.

Outside the daylight is far brighter than her mood. Bo sits by the mooring and stares at her shadow on the mildly pock-marked ground. She's too resigned to even swim.

“You cut a sorry figure,” a deep, amused voice behind her intones. “Were you pining for me?”

Bo turns and covers her eyes from the sun's glare to look up at the man approaching. She snorts. “Unlikely, I'm afraid. Did you leave something behind?”

Hyde offers her his large hand and pulls her to her feet. “Only you. Did you lose your shoes? I'm sure I threw them somewhere in the general vicinity of your bedroom.”

*

“Are you mad?” Kelpy exclaims in horror.

Captain Bo turns and spreads her arms. “Really? We're going to do this?”

“He is a horrible choice!” Kelpy shouts. “What a stupid idea: he's dangerous.”

Bo sighs and rests her hands on her scabbard belts to avoid clenching her fists. “I am perfectly capable of killing a monster if it becomes a threat to me.”

“You're not supposed to let a monster near your heart,” Kelpy growls.

Bo adjusts her footing and straightens her shoulders powerfully. “He's been nowhere near my heart, dear.”

“He's. A. Monster,” Kelpy reiterates. “You shouldn't be seduced by a monster.”

Bo laughs bitterly and throws up her hands. “Jorunn married a bear!”

“That's not the same!” 

“No?” Bo questions. “But what about you? Anyone who takes you to bed would be sleeping with a monster.”

Kelpy's jaw, already open as she gasps in air to argue, freezes in tandem with her mind. “I'm going to ignore that,” she says at last, sounding deeply stung. She points at her captain, “What you're pretending to forget is what my husband did to me. That's what bad men do, Iridiana. And this Hyde of yours? He's a million times worse than my ex husband.”

Bo laughs and shakes her head, gazing at her feet before looking up with derision. “Kelpy,” she says patronisingly, “I'm not like you. I wouldn't let a man hurt me.”

“I wasn't weak,” Kelpy retorts furiously, “I was trusting!”

Bo raises both hands in the air as though Kelpy's found the crux of the matter. “And that is why you don't need to worry. I don't know how to trust anyone. I mean, I trust you more than anyone, but I still don't know how to… I could never make your mistake because I don't even know how to.”

Kelpy lowers her head and bites her lip. “You're utterly wrong, by the way,” she declares.

Bo tilts her head dubiously. “Enlighten me?”

Kelpy's eyes flash from beneath lowered brows. “You might not let a man hurt you, but your mother ruined you.”

Bo takes a step back.

Kelpy approaches. “But I don't believe a man has never hurt you. Because you wouldn't have run away if your father had been capable of protecting you.”

Bo physically recoils as though struck in the stomach. Kelpy leans close and whispers, “This only hurts because you trust me.”

Bo flinches but swiftly straightens and snatches fistfuls of Kelpy's cloak.

The First Mate freezes, horrified Captain Bo will destroy the treasured magical item.

Instead Bo rips down the fastening and stalks away as the cloak falls to the floor.

“Well,” David comments quietly to Hook, “that seemed heated.”

Hook nods, muttering an 'Aye' as they stare at Kelpy slowly reaching down for her cloak and Captain Bo's retreating back.

Both men are still reluctant to approach Hook's ship, as Kelpy's body language suggests she might gut the next man she sees.

“I don't think either of them knew we were here,” Hook says. “That's the first time I've heard anyone call Bo 'Iridiana.'”

“I'm more worried about the Evil Queen finding out Bo's using Hyde as her new boy toy,” David comments grimly. 

The men make their way to Snow's home. She lets them in, carrying Neal. Emma takes one look at David and Killian's expressions and crosses towards them. “What's happened?” she asks grimly.

“It seems you might have reason to mistrust Bo,” Hook comments dryly.

Emma surprises him with the way her eyes widen in response. “What?” she asks. “Why?”

“It seems like she might be dating Hyde, behind the Evil Queen's back,” David states.

“What?” Snow blurts. “But she'll kill Bo. He might kill Bo!”

“Presuming her name even is Bo,” Hook adds.

“What do you mean?” Snow asks.

“We heard Kelpy call her 'Iridiana',” Hook replies.

“Pretty name,” Emma comments idly.

Hook opens his mouth to agree, then presses his lips together and looks down, frowning. His earring dances with the swift movement.

He still has not forgiven Emma for trading her ability to love her next child. It had not occurred to him until recently that the possibility of their having children of their own was something he was interested in, but now he feels robbed of the possibility.

“We should tell Regina,” Snow announces. “She should know if the Evil Queen is likely to hurt anyone.”

“She's likely to hurt all of us if we don't figure out how to stop her,” David states grimly, his chiselled jaw clenching.

At that moment Henry comes running down the staircase to the others. He is holding the second Storybook volume from New York aloft.

“Guys, you've got to see this!” he exclaims breathlessly.


	15. S6E9

“What the hell is this?” the Evil Queen blurts in displeasure as she notices the new ship by the docks.

She strides towards it furiously, certain that Regina and the heroes have somehow found a way to get back. They're annoying like that.

The Evil Queen storms onboard the ship. “Regina!” she screams.

The White Bear approaches her. “Regina's not here,” he states calmly.

“But I am,” Zelena announces sharply, sending a blast of magic towards the bejewelled brunette. She had been visiting Jorunn for news of her sister, but she was not going to welcome this counterfeit.

“I'll put down you and your daughter,” the Evil Queen declares.

Zelena knows she cannot win alone, despite her strength, so focuses her magic into making the Queen disappear somewhere else in a cloud of smoke.

It works, but does nothing to ease the sudden feeling of sickness Zelena experiences. The horrifying thought of losing her daughter Robyn or her sister Regina is more than she can bear.

The Evil Queen cannot be allowed to remain. She has to be stopped and quickly.

Why hasn't Regina returned with the Golden Apple yet?

*

“You need to stop worrying,” Prince Peter insists.

Kelpy gives him an agitated look from beneath her thick hair and tugs anxiously at her cloak. “How can I? Not-”

“Kelpy,” the White Bear repeats insistently. “Let the Captain do whatever she needs to do. She has us: we're here for her.”

“But she's vulnerable!” Kelpy protests, dragging a pale, wobbling hand through the thick locks that often make her look like a drowned woman.

The White Bear sighs deeply, and Kelpy tries to mimic the calming action. It does not help, but his presence does, a little.

“We can fix up any mess; that's what we do,” the White Bear reminded Kelpy.

“This is more than just a ship, Peter,” Kelpy says softly.

“There's more than one kind of drowning,” he points out.

“So why does she pick him for a life jacket?” Kelpy exclaims.

The White Bear puts a paw on her, marginally easing her distress. “The Captain likes strong, and she likes scary. That's what's familiar to her; you know that. That's why she's with him just now.”

“Our ship got attacked; she should be here!” Kelpy snaps.

“It wouldn't have gotten attacked if we hadn't demanded to stay, and she can't be expected to defend from something unexpected all the time. She needs shore leave more than any of us right now. Besides, no one got hurt by the Queen, did they?”

Kelpy nods, then tugs her cloak closer to herself again. “But I don't understand it, Peter! She has us, what does she need scary for? He could hurt her, and we don't even know where they are.”

The White Bear shifts in his seat. “Kelp, close your eyes and tell me what the Captain looks like.”

Kelpy gives him a puzzled look but obeys. “Lots of hair.”

“What else?”

“All the stones on her. She glistens, like the sea.”

“Keep going,” the White Bear encourages.

“The weapons? She's like a porcupine; more weapon than flesh.”

“Exactly,” says the White Bear. “Now open your eyes and tell me about someone like that. A girl you can't hug without being stabbed by something.”

“She likes people at a distance,” Kelpy says, looking displeased. “But we're-”

“We're expected to stay at her side when we finally leave here, putting oceans and oceans – a whole world- between us, this crew, and him, the distraction Iridiana is using to self-medicate the septic wound this land gave her.”

“She's my friend,” Kelpy says sadly. “I just want to make her feel better.”

“We're all her friends here, Kelpy, and she does know it,” the White Bear assures the young woman. “But the Captain… you've said yourself she was alone a long time before Jorunn and I, before even you. Some people never learn how to let other people in.”

“How can she be ready to kill to defend any of us but not… Not rely on us to support her? We're here for her! Everything here is-”

“You're her best friend, Kelpy,” the White Bear points out. “You're her First Mate. If she needed more from you right now you'd know.”

“How can I understand who she is when she doesn't?” Kelpy asks starkly.

*

Henry throws the book down on the table before his family. As they crowd around he announces, “Iridiana's my sister… half-sister…”

Snow squeaks and adjusts her hold on Neal in order to grip Emma's arm reassuringly. The women look each other, then warily gaze towards Hook.

He swallows deeply and frowns. “What, mate?”

Henry points at an illustration which makes Hook's stomach jolt. 

“That's the girl from the Underworld!” David declares.

“Aye, it is,” Hook murmurs. Emma leans forwards to stare at the picture and its accompanying text.

“The little girl who helped you?” Snow cries.

Emma is quiet, looking sick. Hook looks as white as sea foam.

Henry expands, “She runs away from Storybrooke, and makes a deal to understand why… why Mom couldn't love her.”

“Which is why she was in the Underworld,” Hook surmises, looking up questioningly.

Henry nods reluctantly and feels guilty about the betrayed look Killian gives Emma. Snow squeezes Emma's arm again.

David takes the book and flips through it. “That doesn't explain why she's now in her twenties...”

Henry leans over. “I haven't read it all yet; I came downstairs when I realised who she was.”

David pauses reading and places the open book in front of the others. “She made a deal with Gold.”


	16. S6E10

Gold was familiar with the castle of the Troll Princess, and the triumph of Prince Peter and Jorunn suited him quite well.

He had taken a spinning wheel and it had served him well over and over.

He stared at it, remembering how he had once laughed with Belle, admitting that spinning gold cleared his mind and helped him forget.

He hoped something would just be on his side for once and work. He needed Belle back with him.

His increased level of dark powers felt odd in a way he had not expected, and perhaps that was why he was finding it so difficult to create the circumstances to wake Belle.

Or was he stalling?

When Belle woke up, she would reject him again, wouldn't she?

Gold found himself sitting before the wheel, but it did not seem to make him forget.

Belle had loved him once, and he had destroyed that. Did it even matter how diligently he now tried to keep her safe or wake her?  
*

Killian watches the woman he now knows to be his daughter swimming strongly through the seawater, her wet hair and tail catching the light and glistening as much as the sunlight on the waves.

He cannot quite process seeing the child he is yet to create as a grown young woman, and it bothers him greatly to know she has suffered growing up. The image of her young self in the Underworld now haunts his sleep even worse than before.

He also feels awe at the sight of his daughter. She is strong, and capable, and so like him and her mother that it's a little uncomfortable to look at her. She grew up even lonelier than they did; she was miserable enough to run away then found herself in the Underworld at age twelve.

Iridiana notices the figure on the coastline and can still tell the silhouette from a far distance. He's watching her.

She's almost tempted to perform tricks to show off, as though she's a kid and he's her proud parent.

Instead Iridiana swims closer to shore and approaches her father. “Did you want something?” she asks.

“Am I disturbing you?” Hook asks.

Iridiana considers, and that makes Killian's stomach twist unpleasantly. “No,” she decides at last, and Hook feels himself relax slightly.

She brushes the strands of her thick, bright hair from her face where they have drifted out from her braid. Water drips down and rests on her clavicle as though to replace the heavy jewels she normally wears.

She has that mistrustful look Emma used to have.

“You can speak,” Iridiana prompts.

“Sorry,” Hook responds. “I'm not sure what to say.”

“Bad day?” she asks.

“Could be a good day, depending how you look at things,” he replies. “I'm still processing.”

Iridiana circles in the water for a moment. “I find the sea helps when I feel like that,” she announces gently.

Hook smiles slowly. “Me too.”

“Would it help to get into the water?” Iridiana asks. “I promise not to drown you.”

Hook stares at her playful grin. His stomach flips as he sees something of himself in her smile.

Noting his flinch, Iridiana straightens a little and raises her hands demonstratively. “I was joking,” she exclaims.

Hook laughs. “Sorry, that wasn't… I...”

“Really intense day?” Iridiana surmises.

“Aye,” Hook replies.

Iridiana looks at the landscape around them. “My dad used to take me to a place like this when I had days like that,” she says.

Hook follows her gaze. She's usually very careful about avoiding talk about her family or past. “Did it help?” he asks.

Iridiana nods. “I'd have stayed in the water forever if he'd have let me.” She flicked her tail. “Hence, you know, this...”

“How did that happen?” Killian asks.

Iridiana grins wryly. “Strong emotions and strong magic are hard for a kid to understand,” she says. Flicking her tail again, she smiles and states, “I'm very glad about it though. I prefer to be out here like this.”

“Would you give up your legs to be a mermaid permanently?” Hook asks.

Iridiana looks down at her tail. “I might have when I was younger,” she ponders. “But I'm comfortable with my life as it is.”

“Even here?” 

Iridiana flinches. “I have no idea,” she replies honestly.

Hook gives her an intense look. “Hey lass?” he says, “I am so sorry.”

Iridiana creeps lower into the water. “What, for asking for passage back here? It's fine, you needed me.”

“Not just that,” Hook comments.

She gives him a wary look. “You mean my crew deciding we need to stay until your crisis is over? That's on them, not you.”

Hook swallows. “You let your crew get a say in a lot of things?”

Iridiana remains low in the water. “I… grew up quite quickly, far away from my family. My crew… act as my family. If they agree on a decision I tend to trust it.”

“And they thought you should stay here, supporting people you've known for such a long time?” Hook prompts.

Iridiana frowns at him. “What point are you making?”

Hook gives her a sad look and knots his brows as he considers what to say.

Iridiana rises from the water slowly, crossing her arms whilst the salt water laps at her naval. Her eyes are narrowed. “You know something you shouldn't, don't you?” she declares.

“Well from where I'm standing it seems like something I would have wanted to know earlier,” Hook mutters.

Iridiana splashes him stroppily. “You need to forget whatever you know,” she asserts. “It could mess up the timeline if you learn anything that makes you react differently than you're supposed to.”

“I can hardly forget that you're my daughter,” Killian responds.

She gives him a look of deep pain. “You need to keep your distance. If I tell you something you're not supposed to know...”

“...It's not just me who knows,” Hook states.

Iridiana gives him a concerned look. “If you mean Gold it's okay for him to know because that's part of the timeline. He remembers this when I'm a kid… although he was vague on details.”

“I'm not talking about Gold,” Hook says.

His daughter gives him a very stressed look. “I changed my mind,” she states, “I want to swim away and be a mermaid for now on.”

“Now just wait a-”

Iridiana shakes her head and turns her back, swimming fiercely towards the deeper water.

Hook cusses and starts to remove his jacket. He hopes she doesn't drown him.

*

“Have you made your decision Regina?”

The woman looks at the spectre of Robin reluctantly. “There isn't much to decide,” she states quietly.

“No,” Robin agrees, “but you can't stay here too long either.”

“Why not?” Regina asks, although they both know that she knows the answer.

“Because I'm dead,” Robin says bluntly, “and if you don't go back, your friends might be too.”

Regina slowly walks towards the golden apple and turns it over in her hands. “Do you really think that this thing is capable of containing the Evil Queen?”

“Yes,” Robin answers, “and it's time you found out for yourself.”


	17. S6E11

David feels conflicted as he stares at the young woman who willingly shares her time with a monster like Hyde.

What he has gleaned from the storybook keeps going around in his head, but upon seeing Iridiana all he sees are markers for what he should have known: how could he not have recognised his own kin?

Perhaps not recognising the nose was permissible: it was a blend of both Emma's and Hook's. That jaw and sulky, smirky mouth was obviously Killian's. Her eyes were his colour but their shape… Iridiana's eyes were shaped just like Snow's and how could David not have noticed that?

And besides, that tenacious loyalty under her tough outer shell? That was Emma all over.

Iridiana had a lot of physical similarities with Emma, and perhaps that was why she went to such lengths to create her wildly colourful, distracting appearance.

Iridiana kisses Hyde and pulls away, grinning. He places his hand on her elbow and murmurs into the bright tresses covering her ear.

She reacts with a blasé shrug, one of her hands brushing along her weapons almost unconsciously. “Get yourself to the Evil Queen before she notices you're missing,” she scolds warmly.

Hyde rolls his eyes. “How I tremble before the wrath of a woman,” he deadpans.

Iridiana reaches up and pinches his cheek patronisingly. “Well you should, because we're both more than a match for you, chiselled features or not.”

She lets go and pats his pink cheek. He seems vaguely amused. “I've killed men for less,” he responds.

Iridiana winks at him sassily. “I think you know I'm not a man.”

He gives a rich, amused laugh.

Iridiana gives him a small shove. “Go,” she insists.

Hyde groans but concedes, sweeping her into a final kiss before he leaves.

Iridiana saunters away on her bare feet. It's suddenly apparent there is something Hook-like about her walk.

She stiffens as David, Snow, Neal and Henry appear in her view. Her smirk drops instantly from her face. “Hello?” she says warily.

Whilst David hesitates, Snow steps forward carrying Neal. Hyde is gone from sight.

“We were hoping to bump into you,” Snow begins brightly.

Iridiana's stomach falls, thinking to what her father said about others knowing. She brushes down her arms anxiously. “Really?” Iridiana responds in a voice that clearly means to be upbeat and casual but isn't.

“We should talk,” Henry announces.

Iridiana looks at him. She was once used to listening to his advice but recently she can't get her head around the weirdness of seeing him younger than she can ever remember him being. “Must we?” she sighs.

“You'd think we'd wronged you the way you can smile at the likes of Hyde but freeze at the sight of us,” David comments coolly.

Snow immediately scowls at him chidingly. Her husband should have the sense to recognise that provoking their grandchild is unhelpful… and after what they have read, it is not unreasonable for the young woman to desire distance.

Iridiana throws up her hands, her jaw clenching. “I brought you back here; what more do you want from me?”

“A hug would be nice,” Snow says softly.

Iridiana's stomach twists so much she almost touches it. “That… doesn't sound like a good idea to me,” she responds.

“Why not?” Henry asks. “We know about you now; you don't need to keep anything a secret.”

Iridiana shakes her head fiercely enough that half of her braid falls loose. “No way. The closer I get to any of you the more likely I'll accidentally tell you something you're not supposed to know yet.”

“Is that all you're worried about?” David asks.

Iridiana bites her lip. “It's all I'm worried about,” she responds in a way that makes them wonder what else is on her mind.

She doesn't want to admit that she's angry, and hurt, and afraid all the years she spent toughening up will ravel away by being in Storybrooke.

Iridiana grips her arms defensively, just as she had done in the Underworld. The effect is different now that she has built up her muscle mass and has to accommodate an array of ornate weapons bristling her torso; she is no longer a frail, lone child. However, the skin over her knuckles and the pink beds of her nails still turn white with tension, and David is vividly reminded of the little girl she was and is yet to be.

Perhaps she is right to fear those purporting to be her kin when it's clear her upbringing has gouged deep emotional scars.

“Just… just keep your distance, alright?” Iridiana says slowly, glancing up almost beseechingly with eyes shaped just like Snow's. “I'll be gone as soon as we know you're safe.”

Snow tries to obey the request but unconsciously her body seems to lean in towards her granddaughter. Hugging Neal tighter as though to compensate, Snow asks, “What if we don't want you to leave?”

Iridiana's gaze flickers over each of them for a moment, then lingers on Snow, who recognises a sad yet warm affection there which gratifies her a little.

The captain presses her lips together bravely and tilts her chin. “It doesn't matter what any of you want. I hate this place and I don't ever want to be here.”

David and Snow open their mouths to respond but Iridiana quickly sidesteps them, heading towards her ship. 

“As your big brother,” Henry calls after her, “I think that's stupid choice. We're your family and you belong with us!”

Iridiana stops walking but does not turn around. “My whole life is stupid, Henry, and I have never belonged with this family.”

“Wait!” Snow cries.

Iridiana pretends not to hear. She walks away.

Snow heaves and exasperated sigh and presses her face against Neal's to calm herself. “That went horribly,” she announces in dismay.

“We can try to talk her around,” Henry says.

Snow smiles at her grandchild and David puts his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. “You're right,” Snow declares. 

Emma jogs up from the sheriff's office. “Is everything alright?” she asks. “You look… rough.”

David laughs and throws his arm around Snow. “Thanks, Emma.” His expression becomes serious again. “We spoke to Iridiana.”

“She's unhappy,” Snow adds.

Emma surveys them warily, crossing her arms around herself loosely. “Did she say that? Does she want to see more of us?”

“Well… no,” Snow replies.

“The opposite really,” David says. “She doesn't want to be around us or Storybrooke.”

“She says she's going to stay until she knows we're safe,” Henry adds.

Emma tries to smile, although her gut is twisting. She feels guilty about her daughter, but does she really want her to stay? “So what's the codename for this operation?”

Henry looks unsure for once. “I'll need to think it over,” he replies.

Snow says optimistically, “We have until we defeat the Evil Queen at least, so that's plenty of time to win her round, right?”

“Oh, that's not going to happen,” announces a sour voice that sounds a lot like Regina.

David immediately moves in front of Snow and the boys. “Evil Queen, how are you?” he growls.

“Livid,” the Evil Queen retorts. “I waste my time banishing you all and for what? You return like a bout of nausea. It's disgusting.”

“Maybe you should go somewhere more appetising,” David replies dryly.

The Queen smirks. “Oh, like the Underworld, you mean? Sorry to disappoint you, but this is the version of Storybrooke I prefer and I will be keeping it.”

“It's not yours to keep,” Snow retorts. “This is our home.”

“I created Storybrooke,” the Evil Queen growls. “My mistake was letting you all live. I like it much better when you're not around to spoil things.”

“You're the one spoiling things!” Henry shouts bitterly.

The Evil Queen curls her lip. “Dear, you might mean something to Regina but you needn't consider yourself safe around me. I want you gone just as much as your family; you're part of the reason Regina has become so… disappointing.”

“Don't you dare hurt him!” David snarls.

The Evil Queen raises her hands, intent on using her magic.

“What do you think you are doing?” Iridiana cries, running into the fray and standing fiercely before the Evil Queen.

The Evil Queen focuses her gaze on the young woman and bares her teeth in a menacing smile. “Oh yes, it's you,” the Queen sneers. “I have a bone to pick with you also.”

“Oh I'm going to have more than a bone to pick with you if you think you're going after my fa-friends,” Iridiana snarls, flexing her hands.

The Evil Queen laughs. “I'd like to see you try. But first, let's discuss why I'm cross with you.”

Iridiana tilts her chin defiantly, a small smirk playing about her lips. The heroes look around themselves wondering how they can diffuse the threat.

The Evil Queen surveys Iridiana coldly. “You've been borrowing my plaything Hyde. And you should know: I do not share!”

Iridiana sidesteps the jet of magic sent her way. “Really?” she mutters. “I've killed giant squid: I know how to move out of the dang way!”

“Perhaps this is more to your liking,” the Evil Queen deadpans, sending a smoky trail of dark magic which spreads to encase the young woman.

Iridiana grits her teeth and throws out her hands, pushing back the smoke with reasonable exertion. 

The Evil Queen laughs. “Oh you think you can best me with magic?”

“There's a lot more of us,” Iridiana growls.

The Evil Queen sneers. “And you think that makes you stronger?” She gives a small, mocking laugh and swipes her hand through the air, using magic to snatch Neal into the air.

Snow cries out in horror and David runs back stowards them. Emma freezes, frightened to use her magic lest her baby brother come to harm.

Iridiana grimaces and pushes passed the blonde, whose hands are half-raised ineffectively.

“What you going to do, knit him a nettle sweater?” Iridiana sneers. She rushes across to stand underneath Neal and concentrates her magic.

The Evil Queen sneers, but surprise softens her face as Iridiana dares to battle the magic holding Neal, diverting some to catch the baby and return him to his parents.

The weakened magic in the Evil Queen's direction falters, and Iridiana darts out of the way with a look of intense concentration as the Queen's magic races towards her.

The Evil Queen bats her eyelids dismissively and raises her other hand, doubling her magical onslaught.

Iridiana narrowly avoids being hurt and directs both her hands towards the Queen, focusing the woman's attention but causing no harm.

“A little help here?” Iridiana demands over her shoulder, prompting Emma to unfreeze and blast the Evil Queen with magic.

It still isn't enough. “We need Regina!” Emma cries.

Iridiana rolls out of the way of another dangerous jet of magic and grunts, “Who do you think taught me?”

“Me too,” Emma murmurs, glancing at her daughter before responding to an attack from the Queen. “And Gold.”

“Gold might know what to do,” Snow mutters to David urgently. “Get Neal out of here and get Gold!”

Gold has already heard the crisis and dispite his misgivings hurries into the stramash. He needs to protect Belle and the baby, whatever the cost.

He directs his magic at the Evil Queen along with the others, but the reprieve only causes her to leave with the threat of her return.


	18. S6E12

Emma stares at the young woman sitting across the table from her. Although Iridiana is genuinely concentrating on the texts before her, it is clear from the way her body tilts away from Emma, towards the exit, that she feels uncomfortable in her mother's presence.

Emma does not feel comfortable either. She feels sick. Her daughter has every right to resent her, just like Hook resented being made a Dark One, but just as Emma was unable to let go of Killian, she could never have left the others in the Underworld.

With a sigh, Emma pushes away the large book in front of her.

“Ir-Iridiana?” she says softly.

The Captain visibly flinches, which makes Emma's stomach and expression twist in pain.

Iridiana reluctantly raises her her, but keeps her gaze averted. “What?”

“I… need to say something to you,” Emma announces bravely.

Iridiana looks back down at her book and raises a hand to ward off the conversation. “No, you really don't.”

“Yes I do,” Emma insists firmly. “It's important. You're important.”

Iridiana sighs pointedly. “Can we leave this alone please? I get it, okay? I saw what you did. I know what you traded me for.”

“But I didn't know,” Emma declares earnestly, leaning in across the table intensely. “I thought… I thought that with Killian gone … dead… that I would never have another child to love. I didn't know what I was risking.”

Iridiana leans in close to her open book, avoiding eye contact. “It wouldn't have changed anything if you had known,” she replies dully. “Your choice saved more people than it hurt.”

“This doesn't come down to math!” Emma protests.

“Of course it does,” Iridiana retorts. “Rationally speaking, your choice was the greater good.”

“But I should never have done that to you,” Emma whispers. “As your… as your mother I should have protected you.”

“If you want to be emotional about it then yes, you should have found an alternative that did not present me with a childhood of avoiding an unloving mother. However, logically speaking, you were grieving, and stressed, and guilty, and you didn't believe in me.”

“Not knowing isn't the same as not believing,” Emma says softly.

Iridiana points out a passage. “I've found the information needed; we can go.”

She rises to stand and walk away, but Emma follows closely. Emma is tempted to reach for Iridiana's arm but thinks better of it. Instead she murmurs, “Wait.”

Iridiana's grip tightens on the book, which she holds defensively against her chest. “I've spent my whole life waiting for you to love me, and you're still incapable, so stop wasting your breath. Stop wasting my time.”

“I'm sorry,” Emma states.

Iridiana squeezes the book. “The Holy Grail from New York can take the Evil Queen's powers, so that Regina can use the apple. Let's just go tell the others.”

Emma watches her daughter's back with a look of absolute sorrow before she follows.

Iridiana sticks her head around the door to Gold's shop before warily entering. She glances at her surroundings distractedly before seeing Gold at the desk.

She quickly approaches.

He does not look up from the old text he is examining. “Captain Starboard, what can I do for you today?” he asks, sounding slightly unwelcoming.

“I can leave if you're busy,” Iridiana states.

Mr Gold looks up. “I'm going to be busy for quite some time, as the antidote will be complex to prepare. I… retrieved the spinning wheel. What do you want?”

“Just your company,” Iridiana replies mildly. “I can be quiet.”

Gold gives her a skeptical look. “You want my company… why?”

The young woman shrugs awkwardly, squeezing one of her upper arms. “You're familiar.”

“This whole town is familiar, is it not?” Gold responds.

“You're comfortingly familiar,” Iridiana adds, glaring at the ceiling to hide her embarrassment.

Gold leans back, gripping his elbows. He gestures with one hand. “Care to run that by me again?”

“I'd like to skulk in here with you for a while because that's how I often licked my wounds as a kid, alright?” Iridiana responds gruffly.

“I'm failing to see why the child of Captain Hook would want to come here unless she was trying to rebel against your parents?” Gold stats.

Iridiana looks at him thoughtfully, mulling over his comment in confusion for a moment. “No,” she replies, “that wasn't much of an issue. It was more that your kid didn't pick on me as much as the others my age, and Henry liked you, and you'd give me tasks to do or tell me things to take my mind off of whatever was happening.”

Gold stares at Iridiana, wondering what his new child will be like. “You're saying you were friends? Become friends, in the future?”

“I didn't really have friends,” Iridiana replies honestly with an awkward shrug. “He hung around with Robyn, and Neal, and tried to make them act a little kinder. Like not hexing me in front of him.”

Gold closes his eyes for a minute, picturing his unborn child playing with the boy named for his dead son. “I'm struggling to imagine Snow White's child as a bully.”

Iridiana snorts bitterly. “I don't think he or Robyn thought of it as anything other than punishing the kid who was so unworthy her own mother couldn't stand her.”

“You saw what happened, dearie,” Gold says slowly. “It wasn't because you were 'unworthy'.”

“They didn't know that though,” Iridiana states. “I didn't either really.”

“What did your father say about it?” Gold asks.

Iridiana sits on his desk, careful to avoid the book and various other trinkets. “I was mostly too ashamed to tell him,” she sighs. “I was twelve when I left, so I didn't see much more than what a disappointment I thought I was and how… I don't know, my Dad was this suave, tough pirate and I was a teenage pariah?”

“So you ran away to kill things for a living,” Gold deadpans.

Iridiana turns to look over her shoulder at him. “At least I'm good at it, right?” she murmurs.

“Bit of a melodramatic response to your preteen angst?” Gold teases.

Iridiana leans back, tilting her chin upwards as she grins. “It wasn't planned.”

“You haven't got much foresight to work with, from what I've seen,” Gold comments, leaning back over the book comfortably.

Iridiana laughs softly. “I'm more used to facing what's thrown my way.”

Gold licks his thumb and turns the page. “Not always with good grace either,” he teases, not glancing up.

The young woman nods comfortably. “These past days have taken me far from my comfort zone,” she agrees.


	19. S6E13

“It's not working!” Regina exclaims, sounding strained.

Her counterpart throws her head back and laughs, the light bouncing off the embellishments of her dress. “Surprised, Regina? You're so much smarter when you're dangerous… when you're me.” The Evil Queen smirks, batting her painted lashes. “Oh well. You've lost out there forever. But don't worry, after all we've been to each other I'll make this quick...”

Regina freezes up as she watches the Evil Queen draw up powerful magic. The other woman is right: Regina is held back by her goodness, whilst the Queen's anger makes her the more formidable foe.

The Evil Queen suddenly pauses, laughing as she begins to diminish the magic eminating from her hands. “What am I thinking?” she drawls. “I can't destroy you, Regina. Not until I destroy your biggest weakness before you!”

Regina feels her blood run cold and doesn't have to follow the Evil's Queen's gaze to understand Henry is the target.

The Evil Queen's hands erupt in flames. As she steps back to throw the magical blow, Regina races towards Henry, knowing she will never manage in time to get between him and the flames. Emma throws up a defensive shield before the boy, but neither mother is confident it will be enough to keep Henry unharmed.

There is a strange scream from the Evil Queen, and the heroes turn to see Kelpy has thrown the villain to the floor, suffocating the flames under the thick weight of the magical cloak. Beneath it the Evil Queen struggles, and Kelpy whimpers, shaking with the effort of containing her captive, as though the blows to her cloak cause her significant physical pain.

With a snarl, the Evil Queen gives up on fighting the cloak and disappears in a puff of dark smoke which seeps out from beneath the hide as it flattens against the floor.

Kelpy and the heroes look around each other warily, but the Evil Queen does not rematerialise nearby.

“Lucky escape,” Emma gasps.

“Why didn't the cup work?” Regina exclaims, rushing over to touch Henry and reassure herself that he is uninjured.

“I think you were too evenly matched,” David suggests.

“We need to find a way to weaken the Queen further,” Snow asserts.

Hook approaches Kelpy, who remains crouched on the floor over her cloak. “Are you okay, lass?” he asks, offering her his good hand.

The pretty young woman does not voice a response, but shakily reaches out to take Hook's hand. She relies on his strength to pull herself to her feet. His rings cut into her fingers but she hardly notices. She stands curled forwards, one arm cradled defensively around her insides.

“Kelpy?” Snow questions warily.

Kelpy swallows. Still unable to speak, her face is white from pain. Her lips form a tight, colourless line and her thick, shaped brows are twisted into a strained expression of agony.

Hook gently touches Kelpy's arm and eases it away from her pained torso. Her breath flutters tightly in response to the movement.

Coming closer, the heroes are exposed to the sight of deep scorch marks on Kelpy's body. Hook prises the burnt cloak from Kelpy's fingers to hand to David. Kelpy gasps aloud at the touch.

The others stare at her.

“Kelpy,” Snow says slowly, “can you feel what happens to your cloak?”

The young woman takes as deep a breath as she can manage with her injuries. “S'my… skin,” she answers.

David almost drops the cloak, before quickly recovering and handling the magical item with intense care, cradling the injured thing almost as delicately as he would hold Neal.

“Let's get you to a doctor, shall we?” Hook suggests.

Kelpy gives a slow, heavy nod, leaning her weight against him weakly.

Hook turns and picks her up, mindful of her injuries. She slumps against him, almost unresponsive.

“Is she going to be okay?” Henry asks with foreboding.

“I hope so,” Hook replies grimly.

The heroes take turns to carry Kelpy until she is safely delivered to a hospital bed. Doctor Frankenstein grimaces at the dark-haired woman's appearance, but seems relieved after his fussing administers an improvement in Kelpy's condition.

“Now we should let her sleep,” he advises the heroes. Snow and David follow him outside.

Hook merely nods, gazing down at the young woman. She is still worryingly pale, and her intimacy with his daughter causes an additional knot in his stomach. Today he had been concerned for Henry's life, then Kelpy's, and the impact either would have had on his family was difficult to contemplate. He could not bear to think upon what it would be like for them all to lose Henry, but Kelpy's kinship to Iridiana made it difficult for the new father not to picture with horror his own daughter wilting in his arms.

Regina seems to read Hook's pain, her arms still wrapped tightly around Henry as though to reassure herself of his continued pulse reverberating through her limbs. Emma hovers closely, her emotions about Henry mirrored. He seems a little embarrassed by the attention but humours his mothers for their own reassurance.

“Pirate,” Regina intones slightly awkwardly.

Hook looks around quickly. Emma looks between them with mild confusion.

Regina bites her lip, mulling over her words. She glances at Emma. “Can you take Henry outside for a moment?”

Emma blinks and looks between the two again. “Sure?” she says in bemusement. She puts her hand on Henry's shoulder slowly and guides him out of the hospital room. “Come on, kid.”

Once they have left, Regina grips the sleeves of the professional-looking blouse covering her upper arms. The gesture reminds Hook of his daughter Iridiana and he wonders where the girl picked up the habit from. Regina bows her head, obscuring her face with her dark, bouncy hair, then straightens to expose her wary expression.

“It's occurred to me that I might not survive this fight,” Regina admits carefully.

Hook looks up in surprise and opens his mouth to offer reassurance, but Regina shakes her head and shushes him by raising her palm.

“Let me finish,” she continues. Regina swallows and fixes Hook with an unusually solemn look. “I'm going to need you to forgive Emma.”

Hook recoils slightly in surprise. The acknowledgement of the wound between him and Emma makes him feel uncomfortable and vulnerable.

“When did you two become best friends?” Hook asks in a gruff, ill-at-ease voice.

“Does it matter?” Regina asks. “You love her and she loves you.”

Hook rolls his jaw. “Aye,” he admits coolly, “but that doesn't change the life we gave … give… our baby daughter, does it?”

Regina rolls her eyes. “So find a cure already. You already know you end up forgiving Emma enough to create that baby daughter.”

Killian stares for a beat, realising that he will be culpable for Iridiana's suffering by contributing to her creation.

Regina tilts her head at him. “Really?” she questions in exasperation. “You hadn't gotten to that realisation yet?”

“It's all a bit new!” Hook responds gruffly.

Regina sighs and nods. “Alright, alright, perhaps that's fair enough. But my point is...”

Regina trails off, her words caught in her throat. She looks at the sleeping Kelpy with trepidation until she eventually blurts, “When… If I don't make it… I need you to help look after Henry for me.”

Hook is stunned enough not to protest Regina's mortality. He swallows. “Didn't know you thought so highly of me,” he says in a strained voice that he tries to make seem humourous.

Regina rolls her eyes in response although she cannot quite hide her concerned expression. “Yes, well, don't expect it in prose. Just be a positive role model for Henry, all right?”

“I'll protect him with my life,” Hook declares firmly.

Regina closes her eyes with relief even though she did not really expect the honourable captain to deny her request.

The pair are quiet for a moment, unsure how to respond to the intimacy of their agreement.

Kelpy moans, drawing Hook and Regina's attention from their discomfort.

The raven-haired Celt sits up gingerly. “Ouch,” she mutters.

“We didn't expect you to come around so soon,” Hook comments.

“We weren't sure you were going to come around at all,” Regina drawls. “We owe you a great deal of thanks.”

Kelpy waves her arm dismissively, although the action clearly pains her. “It's nothing,” she replies. “I come from hardy stock.”

“Clearly,” Regina replies, staring at the damaged cloak.

“What kind of stock would that be?” Hook asks.

Kelpy's lips curl. “Really? I thought you were in the British Navy once upon a time? You've never heard of a kelpy?”

“I thought 'Kelpy' was your name?” Regina questions.

“Well, it kind of stuck,” Kelpy explains, reaching for her cloak and holding it to herself. “Being the only kelpy in the area and all.”

Hook leans over to offer assistance as Kelpy attempts to fasten her magical cloak around herself. Its proximity seems to relieve her.

"I thought a kelpy was a horse of the sea," Hook admits.

Kelpy gives him a long look before blinking and giving a strained chuckle. "You're... right actually. Wow, I can't believe I... I guess I've been away from home too long."

Kelpy clutches her cloak with a weary expression. "I can't believe I forgot."

Regina is eying the woman awkwardly, unsure how to respond, but Hook blurts, "Sealskin."

Kelpy looks up brightly. "Sealskin: yes! SELKIE."

"Kelpy the Selkie," Hook says with an amused twist of his lips. He tries not to think about how anyone can be away from home so long they could forget not only their name but their race.

"What's a selkie?" Regina asks. "And how could you not know that?" she adds, eyeing Kelpy skeptically.

Kelpy shrugs as much as she is able with a scorched torso. "I age a lot slower than humans. I've been referred to as 'Kelpy' for so long I forgot it was wrong."

"Time's an odd mistress," Hook comments.

Kelpy hums in agreement then sits up in the bed. “So I've had an idea,” she states.

“About what?” Regina asks.

“About swords,” Kelpy replies. “Iridiana told me Excalibur was made from the Holy Grail, right?”

“How does she even know that?” Hook questions.

Kelpy raises a brow despite the evident pain she is in. “You're looking at him,” she responds.

“It hardly seems like a story for a twelve year old,” Hook replies.

“I think you were trying to use your experience as a Dark One to improve her self image,” Kelpy says with a curl of her lip that suggests the effort was in vain. “Or maybe it had something to do with her mum going off on one about swords; I can't remember.”

“But you think that we could use Henry's cup to forge a new Excalibur,” Regina surmises.

“Exactly,” Kelpy agrees, leaning back against her pillows with a tired smile.

“Don't you think a new Excalibur might be overkill?” Hook asks.

“Why not ask Iridiana?” Kelpy suggests. “She might know whether you decided to or not.”

*

“So,” Hook asks his daughter, “what do you think?”

“Forge the sword,” Iridiana announces. “You're going to need it in the future.”

“Will it work?” Regina asks.

“I can't tell you that,” Iridiana responds. “What if you got overconfident, and hurt?”

Regina sighs. “Fine. But we forge the sword?”

“Forge the sword,” Iridiana agrees. “But you're going to need my brother- um, Henry, to misuse his author powers again for a bit.”

“Why?” Regina asks. “Surely we can create the sword ourselves?”

“You weren't born to wield it though,” Iridiana points out. “You're going to need someone specific for the task.”

“Arthur?” Regina questions in surprise.

Iridiana hums in agreement.

“What if he's still busy putting the Underworld in order?” Hook asks.

“Well you better ask him, hadn't you?” Iridiana drawls. She gets up. “I'll leave you to it.”

Hook looks at her quickly. “You could stay,” he says urgently.

Iridiana looks at him for a beat. Regina watches as the young woman walks over to her father and lightly reaches for his hook.

Hook allows Iridiana to handle his namesake with wide-eyed fascination; it's one of very few time she has willingly initiated physical contact.

Iridiana holds the cold, curved metal close to her neck for a moment, then places a kiss on its side and lets go. “It's not that I don't want to help,” she says softly, “but I'm scared of what could happen if I interfere too much.”

“Understood,” Killian answers softly. He wants to pull his child into an embrace, but is unsure whether it will be welcome.

Regina sighs. “Pirate, enough of the cow eyes and give your daughter a hug before she goes. We have work to do; I want this town to be safe.”

Hook nods quickly and frowns as he clears his throat. “You're right, Regina.” He stares at his daughter for permission, but takes no further step.

She smells of salt and brine and sword oil. Her eyes are wide, and in that moment Killian gets a glimpse of how much it hurt her to run away believing she would probably never see him again. All he can hear is Iridiana's shallow breathing.

“Well, love?” Hook asks gently. “Do you have a hug in you for your dashing father?”

Iridiana gives a tiny chuckle, seeming grateful for the humour. “Don't get used to this,” she grumbles mildly, and edges closer on her shoeless toes.

Hook holds out his arms slowly in the hope it won't spook her. Iridiana reaches out to the stiff, familiar leather of his sea-scented coat. Hook allows Iridiana to edge up against his chest stiffly before he slowly curls his arms lightly around her.

Iridiana inhales deeply and cannot help but touch her father's familiar necklace and the oiled leather strap of his hook's harness. “Missed you,” she mutters to his necklace.

Hook looks down in surprise at the words, her breath warm on the exposed skin of his upper chest. He painstakingly slowly reaches up to lightly cup the back of her skull with his hand, her dry curls casting the scent of the sea strongly into the air as they move.

Iridiana freezes for a moment and Hook wonders nervously whether he should remove his hand. Before he can, Iridiana unexpectedly throws up her strong arms around her father's neck.

Hook stumbles a little under the force of movement and reflexively curls his arms tightly around Iridiana to keep their balance. Her heart is hammering swiftly, and Hook can feel it against his chest despite the various weapons now digging into his chest.

Iridiana brushes her face against her father's neck, the stubble on his throat and jaw turning her skin pink. He smells like home.

“I'm right here,” Hook finds himself saying, because the way his daughter grips him suggests she expects him to disappear into thin air any second now.

Iridiana nods quickly and starts to loosen her grip, leaning against Hook's arms to indicate her intention to move away. Killian flexes his fingers. He does not want to let go of the loving grip he has on his distant daughter.

Iridiana seems to notice. “Daddy,” she whispers, “I'll come back.”

Hook's eyes fly wide open at the words and he pulls back just enough to look at his daughter's embarrassed face.

“I hope that's a promise, young lady,” he says slightly gruffly.

Iridiana rolls her eyes, her cheeks still flushed. “Anything for you, Dad,” she mutters, pulling against her father's loving grip.

Hook allows her free reluctantly. She twitches her lips at him awkwardly, flashes Regina an awkward smile, then darts away anxiously.

Regina looks at Hook. His expression is stunned and beaming and wistful all at once.

Regina rolls her eyes. “Congratulations, you have a girl,” the beautiful woman drawls.

Hook turns to gaze at Regina, still seeming somewhat dazed. “I do,” he agrees musingly. “She smells like a pirate.”

“How unfortunate,” Regina replies. “Let's go have my son raise the dead and you can judge how Arthur smells.”

Hook gives his friend a wry look and nods. “Let's stick to the raising the dead part.”

“Oh dear, and I thought you pair had such the bromance,” Regina deadpans, leading Hook out.

Henry and Emma are hanging out in Snow's apartment, waiting for Snow and David to return from their walk with baby Neal. Hook and Regina quickly explain their plan, and manage to convince Henry to fetch his pen.

“I'm still not sure about this,” Emma sighs grimly.

“Oh, now the rules of nature matter to you?” Regina scoffs.

Emma's lips twitch a little. “Well, I'm less emotional about Arthur's death,” she says reasonably.

“I would hope so,” Hook teases. “But if we don't find some way of stopping the Evil Queen we might all be returning to the Underworld sooner than any of us would like.”

Emma sighs. “Fine. Henry, whenever you're ready.”

“What should I write?” Henry asks.

“Perhaps open a small portal to talk to Arthur through,” Regina suggests. “If he's amenable and behaves himself, then we can let him through.”

Emma nods. “That seems like a good idea.”

“Relax,” Henry says. He leans forward over his page and begins to write.

Arthur is astonished when the portal opens before his face, but the heroes are even more astonished by his kiss-swollen lips and the presence of a familiar head of black and white hair.

“Cruella?” Regina questions.

Cruella turns around, blinking in astonishment at the portal. “Hello, darlings,” she says weakly.

“You're an item now?” Hook asks.

Arthur shrugs, glancing over at Cruella and smiling ever so slightly underneath his facial hair. “It just kind of happened,” he explains. “I was doing what I could to put the Underworld to rights, and that meant butting heads with her a lot. Negotiating. Spending time together.”

“And it doesn't hurt that I am utterly stunning,” Cruella adds with a roll of her painted eyes, aware of the direction the conversation is taking.

“How is the Underworld?” Henry asks. “Have you managed to make things better for the lost souls?”

Arthur blinks and smiles. He glances momentarily at Cruella and states. “It's been going surprisingly well. Most inhabitants have moved on and we're managing the new ones as they come through.”

“It's all terribly dull,” Cruella sighs.

The heroes look at each other as Arthur mutters something teasing to Cruella about keeping her entertained.

“I've got a deal to suggest to you both,” Emma announces.

Hook's by now habitual scowl when in Emma's company morphs into an expression of surprise and worry. “What are you doing, Swan?” he growls warily.

“Helping,” Emma replies. She focuses her attention on Arthur and Cruella. Emma's posture becomes assertive as she suggests, “Hades is gone permanently, so if you're willing to cancel our previous deal Cruella, leaving everyone up here as they are but giving me back my ability to love my daughter, then I am willing to bring you both back.”

Cruella twitches her heavily painted brows and agrees. “Wonderful idea, darling,” she declares.

Arthur's stubbled face splits into a determined grin and he nods concurrently.

Emma flashes Hook a heavily relieved, almost breathless smile. 

“It's about bloody time,” he tells her, something in his voice thawing.

“We're going to need you to use Excalibur,” Henry tells Arthur.

Henry writes out the deal as the Author, and rips out the page to toss to Emma.

Still stunned by the deal, Emma fumbles the piece of folded paper. Beside her, Hook reaches over to catch it. He moves so swiftly and quietly that Emma jumps, confronted with his skull of messy, dark hair raising to gaze silently at her. He stares up at her with those open, blue eyes which are less guarded than they've been in such a long time.

Emma reaches forwards and takes the thick piece of paper, opening it out and tracing her fingers near to the drying ink.

Arthur and Cruella step through the growing portal and look around at their surroundings, laughing in astonishment at their returned mortality.

Emma pays them little heed. She feels like crying as she looks at Killian's disarmed, vulnerable, longing face. She throws her arms around his neck as he straightens up.

He gasps at the force and a slow smile spreads across his lips. He closes his eyes and mutters, “Good form, Emma, love.”

Emma releases a relieved sob and holds him close. 

After a while the couple pull apart. “Let's go tell our daughter things might actually be alright for her now, aye?” Hook declares.

Emma freezes, realising that opening herself up to love Iridiana is a frightening thought. The young woman could easily reject Emma's fresh love, and that would surely hurt.

Hook watches the realisation flash across her lover's eyes. “I don't know if I'm ready,” Emma gasps in horror.

Hook rests his good hand heavily on her leather-clad shoulder. “Then you best ready yourself quickly, Swan, because our lass has waited long enough.”


	20. S6E14

Hook and Emma approach Iridiana's ship with fingers entwined, but she is nowhere in sight. 

Kelpy has left her hospital bed and hobbles to the door of her quarters wrapped in her cloak, whose burned patches seem to be healing. She leans heavily against the door frame.

“I don't think she even knows I'm here. She's probably off with Hyde,” Kelpy suggests, the skin around her eyes and mouth tense. “She hasn't been spending much time with us recently.”

“Should we be worried?” Emma asks sincerely.

Kelpy fixes her gaze on the blonde woman, and it is clear that despite the current tension, Kelpy is still deeply fond of her captain. “I don't know,” the woman replies honestly. “She says she's fine, but she's never been so vulnerable before. And all his friends were slaughtered, so he can't exactly be stable.”

Hook and Emma exchange glances before continuing their search in places Iridiana had previously been seen causing mischief with Hyde.

The colourful Captain isn't at any of them.

“I've got an idea,” Hook suggests.

“Where?” asks Emma, panic twisting her insides.

“There's a particular part of the coast that she told me I took her as a kid,” Killian answers, swiftly leading Emma there.

The pair feel a sense of relief when they spot Iridiana's colourful form diving in and out of the water in the distance.

“Well done,” Emma murmurs, sounding a little bit uncomfortable and jealous. She's surprised and discomfited by the feelings.

Killian looks at her, but the words of comfort on the tip of his tongue don't quite come: he hasn't quite forgiven Emma's previous deal yet.

Iridiana seems to have spotted the pair's figures on the coastline as she has stilled and turned to face them, bobbing silently in the sparkling water.

She keeps them waiting.

Hook grows impatient first. He strides closer to the tide until the water laps over the toes of his tall boots. “Iridiana!” he calls loudly.

The mermaid dives under the skin of the water, and for several beats Killian and Emma believe their daughter is ignoring them.

Then a streak of colour shows under the waves. Iridiana is swimming towards them.

She pulls her head and torso from the water when she is close, staying far enough from the coast that she can kick out her tail comfortably. Her sodden hair has swept itself mostly to one side, tugged and encouraged by the salty wind, exposing previously unnoticed scars on her skin.

Emma squeezes Hook's arm. He gives a minute nod.

Iridiana does not notice the attention, staring nervously instead at the seaweed and debris floating freely around her under the water.

“What do you want?” she asks at last.

Hook had rushed after his daughter with no words prepared. “We've got good news, lass,” he tells her, his eyes burning her in a way that suggests the words are inadequate for the occasion.

Iridiana gives her father a skeptical look that saddens him. “Am I likely to think it's 'good news'?” she asks shrewdly.

“We hope so,” Killian answers. “Tell her, Swan.”

Emma flicks her gaze from their daughter to Hook and back again nervously. She raises her brows at Hook anxiously.

“Emma,” he prompts placatingly.

“We… I… The situation's changed,” Emma announces.

“What situation?” Iridiana asks, sounding weary.

“I can… I do… I made a deal so I could love you properly,” Emma blurts.

Iridiana forgets to breathe or kick for a moment, and splutters as she flounders in the water with shock. She rights herself and exclaims, “What?”

“It's fixed,” Emma says, unsure if the words are comforting or inflammatory. “I can try my best to make things right now.”

“What did you do?” Iridiana asks, sounding worried. “What did you trade?”

“We brought Cruella back with Arthur,” Emma says. “No one's suffering.”

“That seems too easy,” Iridiana warns.

“Let's just enjoy it, love,” Hook suggests.

Iridiana turns her gaze on him, and it looks like she might cry. “You didn't need to do this,” she says.

“We're your parents; we're supposed to love you,” Emma insists.

“'Supposed to': that doesn't mean you can!” Iridiana protests.

“Of course it does,” Hook declares with certainty. “You're our child; we made you. We love you.”

Emma frowned a little to herself, out of Killian's eyeline. She wondered how he could be so sure.

Iridiana is familiar with her mother's reserved expressions and hesitations, even if this one seems softer than the usual.

The monster hunter knows better than to believe Emma can finally give the love that she couldn't for all those years, so the reservations her mother feels are not a surprise. How could Emma make Iridiana believe when she doesn't believe herself?

Hook doesn't seem to realise the shortfall. Iridiana won't tell him; he'd be hurt and disappointed.

Instead she swims closer and indicates her discarded clothing. Her father gathers it and hands it to her. He looks like he believes in Emma, so Iridiana doesn't understand why he's not dragging her out of the water in excitement. He looks like he understands her doubt, and how could he possibly?

Killian looks at Iridiana's strained, anxious posture as she and the mistrustful line between her brows. She reminds him of Emma and her walls.

He'll give her all the time she needs.

Iridiana turns her back and dresses awkwardly, haphazardly fastening items at the minimum level of efficiency as she steps out of the water. She doesn't care about the fit or the wetness or the sand: she want to leave as soon as possible.

And she does, stepping passed her parents and barely glancing at them as she treads through the sand.

“Iridiana!” Hook cries, following after her in tall boots that kick up the sand but keep it out.

Emma warily follows behind, staring at her grown daughter's footprints. They remind her of the keepsakes families usually make of a new baby.

Emma has never done that with either of her children.

She feels so inadequate she is almost sick, leaning forwards to grip the denim encasing her thighs. It feels selfish to reel when Iridiana has clearly suffered, so Emma straightens and follows the others, but the roiling of her insides does not subside.

“Iridiana!” Killian repeats. His tone is firmer and he notes how his daughter stiffens at the authority. “Wait there,” Killian asserts.

The young woman does so reluctantly, tossing her wet hair across her shoulder with agitation.

Hook turns to Emma, wanting to share his surprise and pride at what he shyly thought of as masterful parenting. She doesn't look as amused as he expected, and his chest deflates a little as he questions her with his eyes.

Emma smiles back weakly, shaking her head, and indicates that he should catch up with their daughter.

Hook does so, and Emma falls in behind him. “Where are you going?” he asks their daughter gently.

“I can't… I can't deal with this,” Iridiana replies, careful to let them think she means the fresh situation and not that she knows it's fraudulent and cruel.

“We've got plenty of time to figure it out,” Emma says reassuringly.

Iridiana can't quite withhold the betrayed look she gives her mother. “Sure,” she says unconvincingly.

The young woman starts walking again, slowly so her parents can keep up.

“It's going to be alright,” Hook says.

Iridiana sighs, reaching up to touch her weapon brace for comfort and remembering she didn't bring it. It makes her feel even more vulnerable. “Don't say that,” she replies quietly.

Hook prods her back lightly with his appendage. “I'm not seeing much of the Truest Believer or Snow White's optimism in you,” he teases lightly.

“There's not much of Uncle Liam in me either,” Iridiana shrugs, trying to block out how familiar and comforting the touch feels. “You said a few times I have his stubbornness but I think you're all stubborn.”

Killian feels ice grip his heart for a moment at the casual way his daughter mentions his deceased brother. It makes it real to him that he really does have family now.

A daughter who could hurt and leave.

Hook glances at Emma, and takes comfort in her presence. He trusts already in their True Love, but knowing they will stay together to raise a(n extremely damaged) child brings him some comfort.

Iridiana falters as she finds herself leading them through the streets of Storybrooke instead of back to the ship. Her parents approach questioningly, but before they can ask they notice where they are.

Before them is Hook and Emma's house with the sea view. It's clear from the embarrassed look on Iridiana's face that it is also her childhood home.

“I didn't...” Iridiana trails off, relieved to notice heroes exiting the house, as it lessens her need to finish the embarrassing sentence.

“We've been looking for you,” Snow declares breathlessly.

“We had to tell Iridiana about the new deal,” Hook explains. 

“Great, I'm glad that's resolved,” Regina says, rolling her eyes.

Zelena agrees. “If you're done playing happy families perhaps we can focus on ensuring the Evil Queen doesn't hurt our families?” she snarls at the others.

A Regina-like, derisive chuckle makes the heroes turn around.

“I thought it was time I paid you all a visit,” the Evil Queen smirks. “Blast you off of the face of the earth once and for all.”

“Unlikely,” Snow asserts, holding out a sword comfortably as though readying herself for insane battle.

The Evil Queen chokes out a laugh. “Really? You think a sword can do anything against magic?”

“You'd be surprised,” Emma comments, blasting the queen in the chest with a burst of white magical energy.

The Evil Queen recoils momentarily then straightens, sneering. Iridiana uses both hands to send a burst of magic into the queen's face.

“Unresolved issues?” Hook leans over to ask her.

“Hardly the time, Dad,” Iridiana responded breathily, swerving out of the way of the Evil Queen's response.

“Sister, dear,” Zelena calls.

The Evil Queen turns with an expression of disgust, “I'm not your s-”

Zelena and Regina blast the Evil Queen with enough magic to stun her.

“Wasn't talking to you,” Zelena spits in contempt.

David and Snow prompt Arthur forwards. He smiles grimly, raising Excalibur aloft. The Olympian Crystal, scavenged by Regina's ingenuity and a bit of her son's cheating, is prominent in the sword's hilt.

“Whose idea was that?” Hook asks David.

“Gold's, so it might actually work,” David replies. They dive out of the way of a jet of magic and give each other relieved looks when they discover no casualties.

Zelena and Emma blast the Evil Queen again, keeping it up often enough that she has little opportunity to respond.

With the help, Regina seems to be dominating the fight this time, perhaps through her additional confidence in the sword.

Whilst the Evil Queen is distracted by the magical onslaught, Arthur swings down the new Olympian Excalibur upon her.

She turns to smoke around it, sneering, but is too weakened to retain her human form.

“Now, Regina,” Snow prompts.

Regina holds out the apple awkwardly, uncertain of its use or efficiency, but it swiftly sucks up the smoky remains of the Evil Queen.

Regina shakes the apple warily, but the smoke remains inside.

“Well I'm glad that's over,” murmurs Jekyll.

“It isn't,” Regina scowls. She surveys the golden apple in her hands. It feels warm, thrumming with an energy that isn't quite herself.

“Well get on with it then,” Zelena prompts. Her voice almost seems abrasive, but she lifts her brows softly at Regina. She understands the difficulty of the task.

Regina nods, but continues to stare at the apple.


	21. S6E15

Regina bites down on the golden apple, surprised and relieved to find that though it feels metal to her fingers it succumbs as easily as a real fruit to her teeth.

She feels slightly ridiculous taking another bite as everyone watches her with bated breath. It's impossible to keep the golden juice from running down her chin or her fingers and she has never felt so ungainly, but she continues to devour the magical apple.

“The… the core as well, I think,” Snow comments slowly.

Regina raises her eyes, head still bowed over the apple. She sighs a little in disgust.

She puts the core to her mouth and glares as Hook snorts.

“What?” she snaps.

“I've just never noticed how swollen and red your lips get when you eat, love,” he teases. “Very seductive.”

“You're a pig,” Regina snaps, biting the core in half brutally and swallowing the last two bites singularly.

“Helped make it go down a bit easier, didn't I?” Hook responds. He lowers his voice, “Don't worry, you can thank me later.”

“Emma, keep your pirate on a leash,” Regina grumbles.

Emma laughs and hits Killian's arm lightly. “Bad pirate,” she murmurs.

Hook looks at her hopefully, making Emma's lips twist into a smile.

Regina turns her back, licking her dripping fingers with an expression of annoyance and embarrassment.

“Don't you dare vomit,” Zelena warns.

Regina gives her sister an exasperated look at the lack of tact or sympathy, then rolls her eyes.

Jekyll clears his throat uncomfortably and Regina looks at him reluctantly. “Yes?”

“I think it's apparent I should follow your example,” he says nervously. 

“Eat yourself?” Zelena sneers.

“Reabsorb m-myself,” Jekyll responds. “Contain Hyde's evil.”

Iridiana is aghast. “But you can't do that!” she protests.

“Why not?” Jekyll demands bravely.

“Because you aren't suited to be together! You'll ruin all the best bits of Hyde!” Iridiana declares.

Regina wrinkles her nose. “Hyde has 'best bits'?” she sneers.

“Hyde is all the worst parts of me,” Jekyll adds. “He doesn't contain any good.”

“Well that's just stupid,” Iridiana declares. “Hyde's strong, and confident, and virile. He's handsome and charming and even though he's wicked he still has a code of what he won't stand for. You're weak, snivelling and afraid. How can you possibly think he is the worst part of you?”

“He's a killer!” Jekyll retorts twitchily.

“So am I,” Iridiana says coolly. “I also risked my life to bring all of you lot here.”

“That-that's hardly the same,” Jekyll sniffs.

Iridiana scowls and begins loosening her shirt. She stalks towards him, thinking of the way Hyde's gravelly voice dips when he desiringly looks at her with no shame at all.

Jekyll cringes back from her attention. “What are you doing?” he squeals.

Iridiana leans her face towards him and allows her breath to warm his neck, watching the discomfort she causes.

She pulls back. “Proving Hyde's best qualities are nowhere within you,” she spits.

“Iridiana!” Hook barks.

The other captain sighs and looks around at her father. Her gaze is cool, almost challenging.

Hook leans in to David and hurridly mutters, “Later, you're going to give me some parenting tips on adult daughters with poor taste in men.”

David laughs. “At least she doesn't have a taste for pirates.”

Hook laughs a little, trying not to imagine his daughter meeting someone like Blackbeard. Instead, he approaches his daughter, cringing just a little at the incomprehensible look of anger and betrayal in her eyes.

Iridiana glances at Regina then back at her father. “Seems like you've all got everything under control now,” she comments frostily. “My ship will be leaving with the tide at first light tomorrow.”

Emma steps forwards anxiously, blurting, “But I've only just-”

“I don't care about your deal,” Iridiana announces dismissively. “It doesn't change a thing.”

“But it changes everything!” Snow adds.

“It doesn't,” Iridiana tells her gently.

She sighs and steps over to Regina. “Congratulations on defeating your demon,” Iridiana says, and there's something in the way she speaks, some unexpected warmth, that makes Regina wonder how close they were in the future.

Iridiana does not wait for a response, turning her back and marching towards Jekyll. She prods her fingers heavily in his throat. “Hang fire on Hyde until I know whether he's willing to go somewhere else.”

“You can't let him loose on anywhere else!” Snow protests.

“Kelpy won't let him on the ship,” Hook points out.

“Kelpy is welcome to find another captain to sail under,” Iridiana responds sharply.

“What about Jorunn? You need her to get back to the Land of Untold Stories and she's Kelpy's friend,” says Hook smugly.

“I can sail with a skeleton crew if any of them take umbrage to my choices, and I don't care where I go as long as I leave here, with or without Hyde,” Iridiana declares.

Arthur has been quiet until this point, but now walks up to Iridiana. “You're being selfish,” he tells her lightly. “Your family want you here, with them.”

Iridiana gives the bearded man an intense look. She's a little surprised that he knows without being told who she is, now that she's much older.

“I don't have any family,” she states darkly. “All I have are relatives whose presence makes my skin crawl.”

Emma twines her fingers in Killian's hand, taking comfort in the familiarity of his rings against her skin. The words hurt.

“Grow up,” Arthur chides.

Iridiana laughs bitterly. “I did, all by myself, for the reason I just stated.”

Gold watches the increasingly tense interactions and sighs. “Iridiana,” he says loudly.

She turns her colourful head to look at him, as do the others.

Gold frowns but beckons Iridiana towards him. “Come on,” he says mildly. “Come with me before you say something you regret.”

“Everything I've done since I agreed to come back to this farce is a regret,” Iridiana mutters, but she sidesteps the others to walk towards him.

Gold takes her hand, then meets Hook's gaze. The expression is unreadable to Killian, but it is devoid of the taunting he expected.

“Why are you being nice to me?” Iridiana asks Gold once they are almost out of earshot.

He fixes her with a look she cannot fully decipher. “I thought you said we were friendly, dearie,” he responds.

The young woman bares her teeth awkwardly, still staring at him. “Yes, but it probably took at least a decade for your tolerance to develop into fondness. Aren't you jumping the gun a bit?”

“And you're much more than a decade too early for this timeline, aren't you?” Gold replies with a roll of his eyes. “Now who's 'jumping the gun'?”

“I was right to ask you to take me away,” Iridiana states with certainty. “It was coming back that was the mistake.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Gold sneers.

Iridiana glances up at him. “I know what you're doing, but you're wrong.”

“Oh, I'm wrong?” Gold questions in dry amusement. “Aren't you the one living about twenty years in the past?”

“I didn't expect them to be able to find me here!” Iridiana snaps. “How could I have expected that?”

“Blood will out,” Gold says calmly. “Especially a bloodline like yours… you can't deny it.”

“I'd been doing damned well at it until recently,” Iridiana growls.

“Oh, the big, bad, fearless monster hunter,” Gold teases. “Such a leap from a bonds hunter or a pirate.”

“Shut up,” Iridiana grumbles.

Gold's eyebrows arch but he smirks at her annoyance. “You cannot hide from who you are,” he declares.

Her eyes narrow in exasperation. “So you keep telling me,” she retorts curtly.

“And still the brat doesn't listen,” Gold declares deprecatingly, flouncing his arms for emphasis.

Iridiana darts forwards and fiercely grabs Gold's lapels. “Why should I?” she snarls. “It's not like you heed the advice either.”

Gold looks stunned for a beat, then scowls and tries to brush her away. Iridiana shakes her head firmly, holding her grip. She raises her eyebrows to prompt his response.

“Iridiana,” Gold growls. “I have no idea what you mean, but you had best put me down.”

The girl smirks in a cold sort of playfulness, leaning in to brush her lips against his ear. “You've spent plenty of time running from who you were born as, Rumple.”

Gold flinches from her purr, but she smiles and fully pulls away.

Gold sighs. “Oh, now I suppose you think you're being clever, Miss Jones.”

Iridiana face smooths with shock. No one has thought to refer to her thus in such a long time. The name twists her gut in a way she cannot deny.

Gold does not fail to notice and pushes his advantage. “Claiming to follow my example does not make you clever,” he declares. 

“Why not?” Iridiana asks softly. “When I'm a kid you've got your whole life all figured out.”

Gold looks surprised for a moment, then reasons, “But I'm a lot less emotional and more logical. And I've had a lot longer than you to make my path.”

They have reached the entrance to Gold's shop, and Gold quietly gestures for Iridiana to enter.

She stares at him for a beat, tapping her fingers along her upper arms.

“Starboard,” Gold prompts.

The young woman sighs and steps inside. Gold follows and pushes her towards a chair. “Do not cry,” he warns, staring at the lost look on her face. “I do not tolerate crying.”

Iridiana leans back in the chair, inhaling the familiar scent of her surroundings. “Relax,” she says calmly. “I'm not a cryer.”

“Well that's hardly healthy,” Gold comments, running his fingers along his cluttered counter-top.

“Guilty,” Iridiana trills. “Have you got anything to drink?”

Gold sighs. “Let me guess: rum?”

“Smashing,” the young woman smirks, deliberately stressing more of her father's accent.

The gold in the pawnbroker's mouth glints as he grimaces, but he fetches a bottle and pours her a glass.

Iridiana's fingers brush his as Gold hands her the drink and she gives him a mild smile.

“Don't drop that or I'll break your fingers,” Gold grumbles. “It's good crystal.”

“I know,” Iridiana grins, her thumb running over the familiar cut pattern.

Gold still feels perplexed by the familiarity the woman displays with himself and his belongings. Iridiana downs a mouthful of rum and Gold turns to fix himself a glass. “You didn't even check that for poison,” he teases.

“Why would I?” Iridiana replies casually. “I trust you.”

“I might be cross with you after you accosted me in the street,” Gold retorts, turning back to face her.

Iridiana shrugs and takes another mouthful. “Like you said,” she comments with a grin, “irrational.”

Gold lets out a bark of laughter despite himself and nods as he puts his own glass to his lips. Taking a sip, he fetches a trunk and pulls it over to sit before her.

Iridiana stares at the trunk. “There were other chairs,” she comments.

Gold curls his legs around it comfortably and takes another drink. “This was easier to manoeuvre,” he replies, tilting his head curiously at the odd statement.

“I didn't realise how long you'd had that thing,” Iridiana explains.

Gold reaches around to take the bottle off of the counter and tops up her glass. “I've had a lot of items for a long time, dearie. I'm an old man.”

“Not many things that I hid in to avoid my tenth birthday party,” Iridiana chuckles lightly, gratefully accepting her rum.

Gold glances down at the box underneath him. “Why would you do that?” he asks in bemusement.

“Why do you think?” Iridiana replies with a roll of her eyes.

She continues to gaze at the black leather trunk, remembering Henry's attempts to coax her out until his grandfather managed to prise the thing open.

“What are you even doing in there, Cygnet?” Gold asked.

Iridiana had pressed herself further into the trunk. “I was hiding, obviously,” she replied snottily.

“Not well enough, clearly,” Gold responded.

Ten year old Iridiana huffed and glowered at Henry. “You wouldn't have noticed if Henry hadn't,” she retorted.

Gold put out his hand. “If your brother hadn't found you when he did you might have gotten stuck in there and ran out of oxygen,” he said dryly.

“Pfft,” Iridiana responded, ignoring his outstretched hand. “Magic.”

“Always comes with a price,” Gold reminded her. He continued to hold out his hand.

“Aunt Zelena says I'm used to paying the price for magic,” Iridiana commented. “Whatever that means.”

Gold and Henry exchanged glances.

“Well, either way I think it is time you came out of the trunk, don't you?” Gold prompted.

Iridiana sighed. “I don't want to.”

“Well I'm an old man and my joints are starting to hurt, so could you at least explain why you don't want to, outside of the trunk?”

“Or you could just put your hand away,” Iridiana suggested.

Gold sighed and took hold of her ankle, causing her to yelp as he pulled her carefully out of the trunk. “Or not,” he responded.

Iridiana sat on the floor and hugged her knees, giving him a mildly sour look. “I'm not going,” she reiterated.

“Sis, it's your birthday party. Why wouldn't you want to go?” Henry asked.

Iridiana gave the young man a patient look. “What is there to celebrate?”

“Uh, you're ten?” Henry responded, rubbing his stubble. “Everyone has brought you presents? There will be cake?”

“Don't patronise me,” Iridiana sighed.

“Not just little kids like cake,” Henry protested. “I like cake. Dad likes cake. Even Violet loves cake.”

Iridiana sighed again in disgust and rolled her eyes.

Gold gently took her hands and pulled Iridiana to her feet. She hovered close to him, so he put his arm around her. “It's just one day,” he said softly.

“I just want it to be over,” Iridiana mumbled.

“It's your birthday,” Henry said softly. “Everybody wants to see you.”

“But they don't,” Iridiana explained, “not really.”

“Of course we do,” Henry asserted.

“No,” Iridiana stated. “Everyone tries to be nice, but any time around it's just a reminder that… something's not right.”

Henry bit his lip and looked at his grandfather, hoping for help to reassure the girl when what she said was kind of true. “You're family and we love you,” Henry stated.

“Well that's kind of stupid,” Iridiana muttered from Gold's side.

“You can borrow my Mom,” Henry offered. “I guess it's not fair that I've got two when...”

Iridiana stiffened, as it was rare for anyone to directly admit the issue between her and her mother.

“I don't know if it's a good idea,” Iridiana said gently, “no matter who I'm with.”

“Just for a few hours,” Gold bartered. “Then you can sneak out of there without as much fuss as if you don't show up at all.”

Iridiana sighed and pressed her forehead into his warm side. “I know you're right but I don't want to,” she murmurs unhappily.

“Growing up means doing things we don't want to for the sake of others,” Gold said carefully, smoothing her pale hair. “Your dad's put a lot of effort into your party, Iridiana.”

“You don't even like my dad,” Iridiana retorted into Gold's shirt.

“How would you know?” Gold asked.

She snorts derisively, still not pulling away. The action causes a hot puff of her breath to push through the fabric of his shirt. “I know what dislike looks like,” Iridiana said dryly.

No one can deny that. Gold leans down and whispered, “Your dad's trying to love you twice as much to make up.”

“I know that,” Iridiana replied uncomfortably.

“Just let him feel like he's done something right by you, dearie,” Gold suggested. “Then the day isn't a total waste.”

“Fine,” Iridiana muttered. “Don't let anyone talk to me.”

“Why do I need to come?” Gold asked wryly.

“Because you're family and we suffer together,” Henry replied, taking his grandfather's arm and trying to coax the pair out of the door.

“Let me get her present first,” Gold teased, untangling himself. He fetches a small box from the counter-top and places it in his pocket, winking at Iridiana's wary expression.

He puts his hand on her shoulder comfortingly, as he used to do with Henry before the series of growth spurts which left the young man towering over everyone.

The trio head to Granny's Diner, which is excessively festooned with streamers, bunting, and birthday banners.

“He's gonna make her mad,” Iridiana said nervously. “He's making too much fuss...”

“It's your birthday, and you're ten,” her older brother responds. “You deserve fuss.”

“Not if it makes them row,” Iridiana worried.

“It's only once a year,” Gold said placatingly.

“And it always comes too soon,” Iridiana responds, lifting a sparkling streamer hanging from the glittering bunting. Hook has a fascination with holographic foil and his decorations typically display his obsession. It is visually very festive, and it is clear that the multitude of decorations were placed with love.

Iridiana let go of the streamer sadly, although part of her looked like it wanted to smile.

Henry reached down to ruffle Iridiana's hair comfortingly, and Gold gave the girl's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“You guys go first; I'll follow,” Iridiana said.

“I hate these things too, you know,” Gold grumbled, baring his teeth at her in a way she knew was not intimidating.

“You're the grown-up,” Iridiana retorted, “defend me.”

Gold gave her a look she was too young to decipher, thinking of all the times he had failed Baelfire, and reluctantly led the young ones into the noisy, heavily populated diner.

Leroy was the first to spot Iridiana and pushed his way passed his brother dwarves to greet her. Giving Gold a wary glance, Leroy announced, “Happy birthday, little princess!”

Still sticking closely to Gold, Iridiana smiled and permitted her favourite babysitter to cuddle her. She warily gazes around him, her stomach twisting in apprehension of seeing her unloving mother.

“She's not here yet,” Grumpy whispered, noticing the tense way Iridiana scanned the crowd.

The girl gave a grateful smile in relief and hugged him closer, whilst Gold observed the dwarf with mild surprise at his intuition. Belle grins and approaches, telling Gold, “Our son is already being sick in the toilets from overindulging on sweets.”

Henry smilingly pushed passed the others to reach his step-father Hook, who was still at this late hour fussing with decorations and presents. David and Regina were half-heartedly helping him, a little amused by the father's antics, but also nervous of Emma's reaction.

“Ooh, Henry,” greeted Snow, looking over her shoulder as she and Zelena tried to coax Neal and Robyn away from the numerous treats, “is Iridiana here yet?”

“Gramps and I managed to persuade her eventually,” Henry replied. “They're still near the door with Grumpy.”

“Good,” replied Snow, her eyes darting about anxiously for the arrival of her daughter Emma.

“Maybe we should cut the cake now,” Ruby suggested, hanging over the counter and surrepticiously handing the two nearby children candy.

“We can't cut the cake until we're all here,” Snow asserted, her firm tone betrayed by a little nervousness.

“It might save a lot of tension,” Zelena suggested, gesturing at Ruby a little rudely until the pretty woman patiently handed her a treat.

“We are a family,” Snow asserted, sounding as though she was lecturing herself as well as the others, “and we will act like a family even if we cannot all like each other.”

Ruby and Zelena gave the Queen sympathetic looks.

“Do you think your sister will throw the cake again?” Robyn asked Neal quietly, gazing longingly at the decadent birthday cake.

“I hope not,” Neal sighed, lounging against a stool long-sufferingly as he knawed at his candy. “What a waste of good cake.”

“Don't worry, this year I baked a spare,” Ruby whispered to them brightly.

“We're not going to need a spare,” Hook insisted optimistically, finally taking his attention away from tweaking their surroundings. “Emma has promised me: for just one year she is not going to have a tantrum and we are going to react to our daughter's birthday like like a damned normal family.”

“Damned is right,” Zelena muttered into her hand. Hook gave her a black glare, knowing she had said something unsupportive without needing to hear her.

“Iridiana's here,” Snow told her son-in-law. “Neal!” she snapped. “You've already been warned: do not touch that cake.”

Neal was leaning on the counter staring at the cake hopefully. He sighed and gave his mother, then Ruby, innocent expressions.

Hook greets his daughter enthusiastically, spinning her into the air mindful of her skirts before placing her carefully on his shoulders. “Hello, my little fish,” he said merrily, “happy birthday!”

“I'm a mermaid,” Iridiana responded despite herself.

“And you're my baby!” Killian added gleefully. “I am going to spoil you.”

“You don't need to spoil me, Dad,” Iridiana muttered. “I am quite happy staying in the background causing no one any fuss.”

Hook's expression hardened a little but the look he gave her was one of love. “You deserve fuss. And at least one day a year, fuss is what you are going to get.”

“Don't I know it,” Iridiana sighed to herself, but she leaned over and met her father's gaze as best as she was able from her precarious perch. “Thank you, for all of this,” she said as warmly as she could.

“Do you love it?” Hook asked hopefully, staring at Iridiana with wide eyes that made her stomach hurt.

“I love you,” Iridiana replied, embracing him tightly. She gazed around the room. “And it is beautiful.”

“Wait 'til it gets dark,” Hook said. “You'll love the lights. Twinkling just like magic, just for you.”

Iridiana imagined the diner becoming a beacon of light, tactlessly announcing her birthday to the whole town. Her mother was going to hate this.

“I'll bet they look like stars,” Iridiana told her father kindly.

To her horror the crowd of people before her quietened and parted as Emma silently arrived. Iridiana quickly nudged her father to put her down, and thankfully he had the sense to obey.

Emma swallowed and looked around at all the people gathered and all the decorations proclaiming the value of the date. It sickened her, but she took a deep breath and tried to remain polite.

“Happy birthday,” Emma stiffly told her daughter.

“Thank you,” the girl whispered.

“Is everyone here?” Emma asked.

“Yes, love,” Hook replied.

“Perhaps we should get the lights and cut the cake,” Emma suggested hoarsely.

“Of course,” Hook smiled placatingly and leaned over the counter. “Ruby?”

“The lights, the cake,” the woman trilled, a little more reserved than usual in the wake of Emma's appearance and the typically tense occasion. The candles were lit and the diner lights extinguished, casting a warm flicker around the packed room.

An awkward chorus of 'Happy Birthday' was sung by those gathered, and Iridiana was nudged forwards to blow out the candles.

As soon as the overhead lights were switched back on she stepped away quickly to allow her grandmother Snow to cut and distribute the beautiful cake. Everyone seemed grateful for the food to occupy them, but there was a tense lull to conversation that could not fully be ignored.

“Presents!” Hook announced blithely, trying to further raise the mood.

Iridiana swallowed, wishing that the attention upon her would go away.

Killian smiles, giving his daughter a warm look as he leads her to the pile of gifts that he has adjusted and rearranged perhaps a dozen times.

Waggling his eyebrows smugly, Hook lifts a long, extravagantly-wrapped box from the pile and presents it to Iridiana.

Iridiana can guess the contents of the box from its size and the way her father looks so pleased with himself. The weight of it in her hands confirms her suspicions, and for a split-second she forgets the sick feeling in her stomach from having so many eyes on her and the certainty that the celebration will turn sour.

The girl reverently opens the box and gasps in sheer delight at the beautiful sword inside. Hook grins at her with love, his smile all the wider for the evident pleasure on her usually reserved face.

Iridiana carefully lifts the wonderful piece of craftmanship, stepping back from the others to safely check the perfect weight and balance of the weapon.

“Did you seriously get our daughter another sword?” Emma snaps, unable to help herself.

Hook closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. “She's outgrown her last one,” he states reasonably.

“Don't you think our family has seen enough swords and daggers?” Emma asks sharply.

“She has a talent,” Hook argues, growing beyond irritated that Swan has to pick a fight now just like every other birthday.

“What does she need it for?” Emma demands.

“Her father's a pirate captain; her mother slew a dragon the first time she picked up a sword; her brother started lessons not much older than she is now; and everyone she knows is a fairytale character,” Hook bites, trying not to shout. “Why wouldn't she need a sword?”

“We don't live in the Enchanted Forest,” Emma begins.

“No, but we live in Storybrooke, where we are constantly thrown into strange quests and peril. She's keeping the sword.”

“Well obviously you can't take it back from her now,” Emma retorts, “but if you had told me beforehand...”

“Why would I do that?” Hook exclaims, beyond exasperated. “You don't care a jot about our daughter or her birthday party.”

Snow clears her throat, trying to remind the couple of their surroundings. It doesn't work.

“Why should I care?” Emma demands. “I have absolutely no idea what any of you see in her-”

A fullblown row launches between her and Hook.

“Nice going,” Neal sneers at Iridiana.

“What a freak,” Robyn agrees, biting into her cake aggressively.

“Oh, just eat instead of speaking, will you?” Iridiana sighs, not willing to show how much their taunts always cut her. “We can't all be so lucky as to have mothers who dote on your many, many flaws.”

“Oh I'm perfect,” Robyn sneers. “Both my parents wanted me.”

“At least I have both my parents,” Iridiana replies, but she doesn't feel glad for it, and the other kids know it. Robyn sneers.

“Not for long, if they're always like this when you're around,” Neal comments cruelly.

“It's not like I wanted to be here in the first place,” Iridiana says, half to herself, before quietly pushing through the crowd.

Iridiana startles from her memories as Gold lays a heavy blanket over her. “Sorry dearie, I thought you were sleeping,” he states, looking her over with concern.

Iridiana hugs the blanket, looking around for her glass.

“It's over here,” Gold placates, gesturing to the tumbler sitting safely nearby, “you're quite alright.”

Iridiana bites her lip, her thoughts clearly half-elsewhere, and slowly nods in response. Her distorted reflection catches in the metal corners embellishing the old trunk.

“Do you think,” Iridiana asks musingly, “that everything I do now will simply loop into creating the circumstances I grow up in? Or do you think… Do you think the deal with Cruella could be real? Wouldn't my memories change if time had changed? So it can't have worked? Or..?”

“I'm afraid I have no idea, dearie,” Gold replies. “I'm still rather new to the time travel lark.”

Iridiana sighs. “Hardly a lark, is it? I'm exhausted. All the time.”

“Get some sleep,” Gold tells her, “and stop fighting so much.”

“Isn't that in my nature?” the woman teases tiredly.

“Just do as you're told,” Gold orders.

Iridiana hugs the blanket, feeling rather tempted. “What about you?”

“I have things to do before I can wake Belle,” Gold replies, looking wistful. “Get some rest.”

“Have you slept recently?” Iridiana asks astutely.

“I think Belle's sleeping enough for both of us,” Gold replies.

“Don't be stupid,” Iridiana says, snuggling down into the chair. “You'll need rest too or you won't have the energy to help her.”

“Remind me which of us is the child, Starboard?”


	22. S6E16

“Was this what it was like?” Emma asks.

“Hmm?” Snow responds, marginally glancing up from folding Neal's freshly washed babygrows.

The blonde looks awkward and hurt. “When I came back here and found you, and resented being sent away. Is this what you felt like?”

Snow pauses and turns around, approaching her daughter. “Oh, Emma,” Snow shakes her head and hugs the other woman. “Perhaps,” Snow admits. “But you came around, right?”

Emma's eyes are filled with hope and doubt. “Right...” she agrees dubiously. She looks close to tears and puts her hand to her face to rub them away before they fall.

“Emma,” Snow says. 

Her daughter looks at her hopefully.

Snow indicates Neal sleeping in his Moses basket on top of the bed. “Motherhood's complicated, but it's… undeniable. Instinctual. Even Cora did her best to love Regina without a heart. You've changed the contract. Your daughter has to come back to you. It's natural.”

“What if she doesn't?” Emma asks.

Snow looks up with determination. “We know where she lives. If she doesn't want to stay here we'll go to her.”

Emma nodded slowly, looking slightly calmer.

“I'm scared,” Emma admits.

“Motherhood is scary,” Snow responds. “Especially with the problems we've faced. But everything has to work out in the end. Everything else has.”

“What do you think it was like?” Emma ponders.

“What?” Snow replies, blinking.

“Well, I mean we know it was bad when Iridiana left, but… how does a thirteen year old runaway become the captain of a ship? A ship of pirate hunters?”

“Maybe she'll tell us when she's ready,” Snow states. “You've got her whole life to get to know her.” Snow glances at Emma's stomach. “And she's not even born yet. Maybe this is actually a good thing… Maybe you'll get to know Iridiana twice,” Snow muses. “Maybe meeting her now is enough to stop the mistakes made the first time round, and give her a happier childhood.”

“But then she might never be a captain, or have such close friends,” Emma considers.

“But she might,” Snow adds.

“Is it even possible to rewrite something like this?” Emma asks, sounding lost.

“I don't know,” Snow replies honestly. “But in our timeline, the mistakes haven't happened. Maybe that's enough for everyone's happy ending.”

*  
Time might tell whether Iridiana would ever go back, but the girl hoped she would keep it secret.

Iridiana had spent the majority of her twelve (and a bit) years in a small town, and the utter vastness of the Land of Untold Stories had left her feeling stunned. She had wandered for as long as she could, gazing with bewilderment at the raucous, bizarre goings-on around her and occasionally glancing up at air balloons when the crowds thinned long enough for Iridiana to feel safe doing so.

She had no idea where to go, or how she was going to survive in the strange place with no one to help her. Iridiana felt like she should be more panicked, and wondered whether she had stunned herself into an apparently calm state. She felt frightened, but not in big enough proportion to what she knew to be a massive, terrifying life change.

Iridiana was scoping for potential places to bed down in the noisy, warren-like streets when she began to notice familiar sounds associated with the sea. She looked up for gulls and felt a wave of relief flood her body at the sight of masts in the distance.

Ignoring the tenderness of her bare soles, Iridiana found the energy to keep going towards the docks.

Desperate to be on a ship and unsure what else to do, Iridiana methodically begins to approach each likely (in so far as she can tell) ship asking whether they are looking for a cabin boy, cook, or anything at all.

Eventually an old man takes pity on her and asks whether she has any sailing experience. Iridiana urgently rattles off an earnest response.

He seems surprised and leans forward, squinting at her as though he wonders whether he's taken her for younger than her actual age. “How did you come about learning all of that?” he asks.

“My dad is a-” Iridiana paused, considered that she had no way back to him and ought to remain untraceable. “Was a captain,” she amends.

The old man noted her correction and pained expression. He looked over her bare feet and made an assumption Iridiana did not correct. “A recent loss? That's why you want a job on this crew?”

Iridiana felt a twist of guilt, but agreed, “I've nowhere else to go.”

The man glanced at her bandages. “You lost your ship?”

“Everything but the clothes on my back,” Iridiana answered softly.

“Well, welcome aboard,” the old man stated, gesturing her on. “We've like as not got some old shirts and trou you can wear, save you manning the rigging in those skirts. Might be able to scrounge up some boots for you if you're lucky.”

“Um.” Iridiana got a good feeling from the man and wanted to be honest with him about at least one thing. “Is there… somewhere private I can speak to you?”

The old man nodded and led her to what were clearly the captain's quarters.

Iridiana hesitated. “Are you sure the Captain won't mind?”

The old man laughed. “Pet, who did you think you were talking to?”

Iridiana blushed, unsure how to word his common touch in a polite manner.

“It's because I'm as old as sin, isn't it?” the Captain teased, fingering his white beard. Laughing off her protests, he led her inside his quarters.

Iridiana hovered at his large desk, suddenly frightened of what she wanted to say. Her stomach roiled with the possibility he might cast her away from her only life line in this land.

“Well get to speaking,” the kindly man prompted.

Iridiana lightly gripped her upper arms and began, “Before you take me on, you should know… well...”

To the Captain's astonishment the girl sat on his desk and transformed her legs before his very eyes into a glittering white tail of mother of pearl hues.

“The trousers might not be a great idea,” Iridiana stated.

The man tried not to stare too much at her beautiful tail. “Your father, the Captain, did he take a mermaid as a wife?”

Iridiana considered agreeing, adding to her new identity, but she didn't like the lie. It felt too unnecessarily dishonest. “I wasn't born this way,” she said, changing her tail back to her natural legs. “Magic.”

“Well if you must be cursed, one against drowning ought suit you working on a ship,” the Captain said.

“It's not a problem for you?” Iridiana questioned in surprise.

“You're a strong swimmer?” he asked.

“Yes,” Iridiana replies, unsure of the direction he took with the question.

“Then we'll know who to call for if anyone goes overboard,” the Captain said as if all was settled. “Let's find you somewhere to room away from the men.”

“Thank you Sir,” Iridiana responded.

“The name's Captain Hogwash,” the old man adds.

Iridiana Jones seemed too painful a name to hand over. Iridiana thought of her father's ship. “I'm Rogers,” she said.

Iridiana grew to love Hogwash's ship, and his death years later grieved her greatly. His grown son returned to captain the ship with none of the amicability or fairness of the father.

Iridiana left, taking with her the rubies the deceased captain had bequeathed her and a pistol inlaid with mother of pearl.

The second ship Iridiana stayed on she treated with much less delicateness, and its crew none at all. She was colder. The calm simplicity with which she talked resonated as a challenge, and by the time they had reached a fresh port she scared most.

A space on a monster-hunting ship is recommended and Iridiana took it. The job is to her taste but the people aren't, so she jumps ship again.

A monster hunter again, and with a growing reputation as a cold, skilled cutthroat, Iridiana took up another post. It passes the time until Kelpy is dragged onto their deck.

Kelpy is far too human to kill or sell, and Iridiana used most of the rubies to secure them both roles on another ship. Iridiana has had several successful hauls, and almost enough to buy ample shares in a ship. After a particularly difficult quest, she had the finances required.

She bought into a small monster-hunting ship. It lasted well until their first attempt at a krakken, but by then they feel blessed to survive, and between the bounty that belonged to those who did not survive, and what Iridiana had offshore, it's enough to captain a bigger boat.

Iridiana sighs and stares at the sky above her. She feels lost. She doesn't belong anywhere: not in the past, and not in this strange future.

Iridiana is attuned to the noises of the ship: the sea, the creaking, the voices of her crew below deck. She becomes aware of an unfamiliar noise.

Iridiana focuses on it, remaining spread upon the deck. She begins to determine the click-clack of high heels and the much heavier tread of a man.

“Oh dear, darling, have you slipped a disk?”

Cruella's voice seems amused, and Iridiana almost smiles back. The Captain stretches out comfortably, remaining on her back on the deck. “Watching the clouds,” Iridiana explains.

“For rain?” Arthur asks, peering up at the sky dubiously. “Will that affect when we can sail?”

“It won't rain,” Iridiana replies with certainty. “Too little cloud.”

“Then why bother?” Arthur asks.

“Stars change with location; clouds don't, for the most part,” Iridiana replies, still not bothering to turn her head.

“Can't say I ever really noticed,” Arthur muses. He grants the sky another quick glance then smiles wolfishly at Cruella, lightly slapping her bottom as he playfully urges her further onto the ship.

Cruella stiffens and spins sharply on her heels, jabbing her thin fingers into Arthur's stubbled throat. “Try that again and you'll lose your hand,” she snarls.

Arthur raises both his hands submissively. “I thought you liked me to be assertive?” he protests.

Cruella gives him a frosty look, but whatever barb forming on her tongue remains there as the Captain mildly comments, “She likes for you to be masculine and capable, but she also needs to feel in control. Don't make her feel demeaned or threatened… that is if you don't want to find yourself alone in another land soon.”

Cruella looks at the girl in surprise then ruffles the collar of her fur coat to soothe herself. “Well,” she drawls, “perhaps you might be a clever thing after all.”

“Only in small doses,” Iridiana smirks into the sky. She points blindly. “Your quarters are down that way.”

Arthur regards Cruella sincerely, then quirks his head back to the grown mermaid child. “We didn't even ask you yet?”

Iridiana chuckles slightly bitterly. “I know the look of someone who wants to leave a land without having to lay eyes upon you. Do me a favour and take your heels off if you're going to walk across my deck, Cruella,” she adds as an almost afterthought.

“You don't want us to beg?” Cruella questions. She curls her nose at the suggestion to remove her shoes but obeys more easily than Arthur expects.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Iridiana responds. “Elsewhere of course.”

“Of course,” Cruella scoffs, but she leads Arthur down to the lower deck. 

“Do you think she's alright?” Arthur mutters.

“Gift horses and mouths, darling,” Cruella responds. “And I've certainly never seen the chit with anything but a long mouth.”

“Can we trust her judgement as a Captain?” Arthur questions.

“Would you rather live with the Charmings breathing down our necks?” Cruella asks sweetly.

Arthur sighs and follows her.

“I should not be staring at these skies,” Iridiana sighs to herself. She closes her eyes, her thoughts reluctantly fixating on her predicament. She has messed with her timeline more than anyone probably ought, and surely it is best that she leave the town of her birth?

The crew are skeptical about Iridiana's decision to leave Storybrooke - as though she could bear to let her crew leave with their two passengers whilst she was stuck here, uncertain whether they would return? 

Most of Iridiana's crew aren't speaking to her much, but that usually recedes after a few days at sea, as much for practicality as affection. Their passengers, Cruella and Arthur, haven't been seen for a while, so they're probably making the most of each other's company or asleep. It's growing late after all, or early perhaps. The White Bear's jovial tones find their way up to the deck now and then, so at least some of the crew are still awake gambling or sharing stories.

The young Captain does not mind the isolation: she is familiar with being ostracised and she is confident that her crew still care for her even whilst they do not understand her recent actions or motives. She is not certain that she fully understands either herself, but she does know that her nerves are utterly shot since the instant she laid eyes on her kin in the Land of Untold Stories.

Seeing her father again is a bittersweet knife through her soul, and yet the knife only seems to twist further at the choice to leave again. She misses his love so much it takes her breath away, and constantly fighting for control over that is physically exhausting. She's lost weight over it, and she was mostly only muscle and sinew and sharp bones to begin with.

Iridiana has missed Grandma Snow's affection too, although it's a lot nicer without the sad looks of the past.

If Iridiana is totally honest with herself (and she tries not to be) she even misses her mother. The possibility that things could be better now is deeply seductive, but Iridiana simply cannot risk the potential yet devastating disappointment.

Seeing her family has been like visiting ghosts but some things are best never being raked up. Iridiana hopes she can expunge the demons, exorcise the ghosts, and invasive thoughts if she tries hard enough. She's had a lot of practice doing so, but even with her years of experience she does not always find herself successful.

Kelpy watches Iridiana muse. Sitting on the thick edge of the ship with one leg dangling over and protected against the night's chill by her skin cloak, Kelpy is difficult to spot in the gloom.

It is more surprising that the far more colourful Iridiana is almost unnoticeable on the floor. Iridiana is typically a lively captain, but Kelpy knows her default bearing to be unobtrusive. Were it not for light catching the vibrant jewels on Iridiana's chest and throat as she breathed, the silent Captain may have become invisible.

Iridiana wears her exuberance, stubbornness, and eccentricity as a kind of armour most of the time, but Kelpy has seen it fall, and fall it has often done in recent times. Iridiana has reverted to her original method of coping since they began the journey to Storybrooke: she does her level best to disappear.

Captain Iridiana Jones is not a coward. Kelpy knows, because she has sailed with her for many years. Kelpy knows, because Iridiana faces death in her day job and never puts crew in danger ahead of herself. Kelpy knows, because Iridiana got herself into quite an unnecessarily difficult situation the first time she met Kelpy, simply because she considered it the moral thing to do.

Kelpy owes Iridiana her life time and again, but Iridiana owes her's to Kelpy equally, so they don't keep the score.

Kelpy owes her freedom to Iridiana, and that matters.

Kelpy was frightened by Iridiana the first time they met, but that does not matter. Iridiana had a brittle shell and has very fragile insides. Her shell has been pried off slowly with every moment spent here.

The Iridiana Kelpy used to know would never have allowed that to happen. She's gotten soft, and perhaps that's Kelpy's fault.

Iridiana recoiled when she first laid eyes on Kelpy and saw the woman looked upon her with sheer terror.

Iridiana was cold and harsh and dangerous enough to make the vile crew flinch, but she hadn't truly known it until she'd seen herself reflected in Kelpy's gaze.

She'd gone to help the prisoner, to call off the brutishness of her peers. She hadn't expected to be a subject of fear herself. What was there to be afraid of?

The men had laid off when Iridiana had argued for it, and she had the strange cloak retuned to the captured woman.

Kelpy didn't understand why Iridiana did that at the time, and she only partly understands it now. There's a softness to Iridiana that she kept hidden for a long time, and perhaps it was some sort of perceived kinship, monstrous women together at the potential mercy of the harsh crew, that caused Iridiana to forsake the bounty Kelpy would have brought.

Kelpy rather thought Iridiana did not understand the whys herself, but she had an odd sort of intuition she seemed to follow. Mostly this worked, but seeing her family again seemed to have all of Iridiana's nerves singing out.

Kelpy would walk through fire with burning lungs for her Captain, but sometimes Iridiana needs to find her own way. Iridiana is not used to friends, or relying on others.

Iridiana is not used to situations where she might be loved. Iridiana is terrified. Iridiana is used to running. Iridiana hides very deep inside her the truth that she misses her kin.

Kelpy knows that sometimes Iridiana needs to work through her urges to recoil before she can possibly even consider opening herself up to the terrifying thing that is the future, or the past.

Iridiana stands at last and leans over the side of her ship, staring at the waters. She slides a short blade out from the harness around her ribs, hesitating for only a moment before taking sections of her long, thick hair and sawing into them.

She throws the vibrant lengths overboard, watching some escape into the wind whilst the rest meets the water.

When she's done, Iridiana brushes the last of her hair from the blade and returns the weapon to its scabbard. Her head feels lighter and her shoulders are cold.

She runs both her hands through the ragged mop of remaining hair. “Probably look like a molting parrot now,” she mutters to herself.

Some of her hair remains upright, still stiff with salt no matter how many times she washes it.

“That's a drastic look, darling,” Cruella comments, tactfully announcing her presence.

Iridiana turns around. “Not like I need to hide behind it anymore,” she murmurs. “Besides, a monster-hunting Captain should look a little savage. Good for business.”

Cruella quirks her lips. “I think 'a little savage' may have been surpassed.”

The Captain runs her hands through the lighter waves of her multicoloured mop. “In a bad way?” 

“It's an unmitigated disaster,” Cruella sniffs. “Come with me and I'll help tame that beast.”

Iridiana grins crookedly. “Let's get out of here first.”

“You want to risk someone else seeing you like that?”

Iridiana giggles, and follows Cruella inside. The sound of the water lapping against the ship lulls her, and she almost feels relaxed at the thought of leaving again.


	23. S6E17

No one has seen Gold in days, despite the desire of certain heroes to give him a piece of their minds for trading Storybrooke to Hyde.

He had locked himself in the shop, put up wards, and works diligently to wake Belle.

His head is already swimming from lack of sleep as the spell finally began to work, and Gold cannot swear for certain that he is not dreaming as Belle stirs before him.

Gold leans closer urgently, grasping at Belle's hand.

“Sweetheart?” he says warmly.

Belle responds groggily, then fixes him with a skeptical face. “I'm not sure I want to talk to you,” she says firmly. “What happened?”

“I… I woke you, my love,” Gold answers desperately.

She narrows her eyes at him. “Are you telling me that True Love's Kiss actually worked when I hate you this much?”

Gold recoils as though heavily struck, and Belle feels guilty at the evident pain she has caused.

Gold doesn't lie to her. “I had to try something else,” he admits rawly.

“Why did you bother?” Belle asks. “You've had proof I don't love you.”

“That could never stop me loving you,” Gold responds.

Belle laughs bitterly, resting one hand on her swollen stomach. “If only you had come to that conclusion when I was desperate for you to love me back,” she snaps.

“I'm sorry, my darling Belle, but I-”

Belle holds up her hand. “Stop it, Rumple,” she sighs, “just stop it.”

He gives her a look that twists her heart. “But I made it good. I fixed the contract,” he whispers.

Belle fixes him with a look, and she almost forgives part of him. Then she shakes her head.

“We're going to need to discuss what we're doing about raising our baby like this,” Belle declares efficiently. “Go make us some tea so we can talk it over.”

Gold agrees reluctantly and rises to obey.

“Rumple!” Belle calls as he reaches the doorway.

He turns back with an earnest expression on his pained face.

Belle sighs, “Don't… don't use the chipped cup.”

Gold looks broken when he leaves, but diligently fixes the tea.

“You could stay with Snow or maybe Regina if you like,” Gold suggests carefully. “They might be a help with the baby if you don't want to be around me at present.”

Belle stares at him. “But that's not what you want.”

“It shouldn't always be about what I want,” Gold concedes reasonably.

Belle bites her lip. There's so much she could say, but she doesn't. He has let her down so many times before that the good parts… just are not enough to make her forgive him.

She is still uncomfortable around Gold and takes his advice, retreating to the company of Snow and Zelina as soon as she feels able to.

Whilst Belle seems relieved in the company of new mothers Snow and Zelena, Emma is displaying evident discomfort in their company. The familial bonding makes her uneasy because of the total lack of ease between herself and her grown daughter Iridiana. Every baby cry reminds Emma that she still has to birth and raise a daughter who may still grow up to be as miserable and resentful as the distant, young captain Iridiana.

Henry notices his birth mother's concerns and hovers around her in the hope that his presence will remind Emma that her track record of parenting is not an entire failure. He is unsure how much his company helps, but he uses the time to reassure, advise, and spout optimism in the hope that it might ease his mother's worry.

She seems to recognise Henry's motivation, but doesn't protest, even when he supposes aloud for at least the twentieth time that his half-sister Iridiana will eventually return to Storybrooke and give the opportunity to make peace. 

Emma doesn't really believe him; she has too much experience of being the unloveable one people leave behind. However it is not just for his benefit, to let him believe he is helping her, that Emma allows Henry to prattle on. Emma wants to believe him.

She wants to believe that Iridiana will come back.

Emma wants to believe that the product of True Love can recognise Emma's need to love and be loved.

Failing her daughter is something Emma is unsure she can live with.

Meanwhile, Gold is struggling to live with the certainty of Belle's rejection, and the possibility that he may never win her back. Focusing on the tasks required to wake her were mere distractions from the ugly truth of his Belle's rejection.

It has taken him so long to believe that Belle could love him, and he refuses to now believe that he could be too late for it to matter.

Gold's pacing and machinations are doing nothing to soothe his panic.

As strange as it seems, Gold misses the annoying presence of the colourful captain around his place of work, pushing herself in uninvited and giving Gold hope that everything might just be okay.

Gold desperately wants to hear Iridiana's confident assertions that he will make things good with his estranged wife and live happily with his child.

The alternative future is not one Gold can bear to imagine.

Nothing is worth anything without Belle or their baby.


	24. S6E18

Belle is supremely grateful to have the support of Snow and Zelena, as the progress of her pregnancy is not alining with anything she has read in the library's entire section on the perfectly normal matter.

Of course, Belle's pregnancy is not normal.

Zelena suggests that Belle's symptoms seem to be progressing at an accelerated rate, possibly due to all of the magic used to wake her.

That seems plausible, but Belle refuses to confront Gold to ask what magic he had used upon her, and forbids the others from getting involved.

“I do not want him near me or this baby,” Belle insists, crossing her arms protectively over her unusually pronounced bump.

Zelena agrees without hesitation, asserting that Belle is in complete control over her baby's life.

Snow seems less convinced, and Belle can tell Snow is remembering how in love Belle and Rumple had once been. Belle does not want the reminder, because it hurts, and Snow is tactful enough to hold to words on her tongue for the time being.

Being very pregnant is not entirely pleasant and Belle is almost relieved at her strange speeding through the stages. She just wants her baby in her arms.

But once she has given birth, that presents a new set of problems and she knows it. It is one thing to avoid Gold whilst she is pregnant, but Belle can hardly keep him away from their baby. Can she?

The question is present in her mind with increasing persistence to the extent that it almost distracts Belle from some of the pain of the contractions when they arrive.

Even Zelena asks in the hospital whether Belle wants Gold when the panting and screaming starts, but Belle continues to refuse.

Snow looks tempted to fetch Gold anyway, but Belle snatches her hand with all the strength of a birthing woman and quells Snow with a look.

Eventually Dr Whale presents Belle with a rather heavy, surprisingly healthy-looking baby boy.

Belle stares at him. She's always heard of people immediately cooing at babies that they have so-and-so's eyes, or ears, or nose, but she cannot see any of that herself.

She sees a baby. A baby that is never in a month of Sundays going to fit into the newborn clothes she had bought in preparation, and that has the biggest blue eyes she has ever seen, and that is going to want his Daddy at some point.

Snow is suspiciously quiet, and Belle is certain that Snow is the sort of woman who can see likenesses in a newborn babe. The silence is uncomfortably telling: there's something of Gold's appearance in the baby already.

“Have you decided on a name?” Zelena asks brightly. “'Baby' gets rather wearisome quickly.”

Belle stares down at the quiet child thoughtfully. The baby has some dark fluff on his scalp which might suggest he has her hair colouring when it is less damp and still slightly smeared with gross red stuff.

His hair looks almost black, and Belle feels almost spiteful in a way she cannot remember feeling before. “Gaston,” she announces.

“Are-are you sure?” Zelena questions carefully.

Being questioned on morals by Zelena should be enough of a warning, but Belle does not currently care. She does not want Rumple to approve of the name. She does not want him to bond with their son. She does not want him anywhere near them!

“I've got some old things of Neal's you can have,” Snow squeaks brightly, trying to change the tone of what should be a joyous day. “This little man looks a bit too big for newborn sizes.”

Belle nods her thanks slowly, and smiles. Gaston gurgles back gummily and it helps.

Belle takes his chubby hand and wonders at the baby's strength as he curls his fingers around her. “We're going to be just fine,” she tells him quietly.

He blows a bubble of spit in response.

“When do you want to let Gold know you've had the baby?” Snow asks.

“Never?” Belle snorts. She sighs and stares at her friends with pained, doe eyes. “I don't know. Not yet.”

*

Some time later, Gold watches Will and his Belle and his baby cavorting together outside through the window of his shop.

He is filled with frustration and jealous anger, having hardly seen his child and resenting Will's substitution in the 'happy family' scene. Lashing out, Gold smashes a nearby trinket, ruining for whoever it had once belonged to.

A cough makes him whirl around.

“The door was open,” Iridiana announces with a grin.

“It was not,” Gold snaps. “And the front door is for public use.”

“Yes, well, I'm not just 'the public', am I?” Iridiana retorts calmly, running her fingers over his various wares.

“I'm not in the mood for this today,” Gold growls.

“Oh, I know,” Iridiana replies. “Those two, right?”

Gold gives her a bitter expression.

“Oh, get over it,” Iridiana comments, stepping passed the counter and gazing at Will and Belle. She stays out of Gold's reach wisely.

He turns to glare at her, his eyes flashing dangerously.

“Deep breaths, Rumple,” Iridiana says a little patronisingly. “You've got nothing to worry about.”

“'Nothing to worry about'?” Gold roars. He points furiously at the scene outside. “That's my life right there, not his!”

“They're friends,” Iridiana points out reasonably. “And it's not going to develop into anything more.”

“It doesn't look like that from here!” Gold snarls.

“Well no,” Iridiana says musingly, looking out the window. “But it's in hand, don't worry.”

Gold steps towards her menacingly.

She sighs. “For goodness' sake relax,” she scolds. “You and Belle are together throughout every one of my memories, so whatever this is with Will, it never amounts to anything.”

Gold clenches his fists. “And what if you're wrong?” he spits. “What if with all your meddling with time something's changed and they end up together?”

“Oh, stop it!” Iridiana chides. She takes hold of Gold's suit jacket firmly and pulls him down to her eye level. “It is going to be fine,” she insists fiercely. She smirks. “And besides, I have plans for Will Scarlett.”

Gold huffs through his teeth, and Iridiana adjusts her footing in anticipation of his attempting to strike her.

He doesn't. Instead he growls, “You had better be right, Starboard.”

“Have I ever been wrong?” Iridiana scoffs.

“I hope not for your sake,” Gold grumbles. “Your life is depending on it.”

“Oh I'm so scared,” Iridiana mutters, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

Gold raises his hand at the rebuke, wordlessly cutting off her air with his magic.

Iridiana kicks him, startling Gold enough to withdraw his attack.

“What is it going to take for you to trust me you silly old man?” she snaps. She sulks and rubs her throat. “You're a lot nicer in the future.”

Gold glances at the view beyond his shop, wondering whether he should regret his outburst of anger. “Perhaps I'm under less strain then.”

Iridiana snorts, then grins at his incredulous expression. “Your boy spends all his time with Neal and Robyn, and I'm sure it's only a matter of time before Zelena's child ensnares yours into marriage. You've got plenty in the future to worry about.”

Gold stares at her. “You're not even joking, are you?”

Iridiana grins. “It's a shame I left so soon: I'm sure it would have been highly entertaining to watch you suffer Aunt Zelena as an in-law.”

“Brat,” Gold sighs. He sits down, looking old and tired. “Go on then: tell me your plans for Mister Scarlett.”


	25. S6E19

“Um, ahoy?” Emma cries out lamely to her daughter's ship. 

She is somewhat surprised when Iridiana leaps down from the rigging. “Really, married to a pirate all these years and you open with 'ahoy'?” the young woman mutters. 

“Hook and I aren't married,” Emma responds slowly. 

Iridiana slows her confident, barefooted walk towards her mother and tilts her head thoughtfully. “What year is it?” 

Emma tells her, staring at Iridiana's new hairstyle, but Iridiana merely nods. 

“Oh, right,” she responds. 

“Does that mean Killian… stays with me? With us?” Emma asks. 

“Of course he stays with you,” Iridiana grunts.

A slow, bright smile spreads across Emma's face. She looks a little embarrassed to be so pleased.

Iridiana feels a moment of tenderness for her mother, who looks surprised, relieved and grateful at the revelation Hook remains with her in the future, as if there was any doubt before. Emma loves her future husband, and fears his loss, which makes her a tiny bit more relateable to Iridiana.

It might also help that there's only about a decade in age between Iridiana and her mother right now.

But it's probably got something to do with Iridiana being so used to encountering her mother's defenses as a rejection of herself, not as a protective mechanism.

“Dad loves you even when you're horrible,” Iridiana mutters awkwardly.

Emma looks up at Iridiana quickly, noting the thaw despite the acknowledgement that Emma had previously been difficult to live with.

“I didn't know if you'd come back,” Emma says softly.

“I didn't intend to,” Iridiana replies, turning to stare at the floor with a frown.

Emma presses her lips together, and Iridiana can almost read the woman's mind: 'I'm used to people leaving.'

It makes Iridiana angry. What right does her mother have to feel victim after Iridiana's youth? “Don't,” Iridiana growls, flexing out her fingers to quell the urge to reach for a weapon to retaliate against the frustrating, infuriating pain.

Emma widens her eyes, disturbed and confused by her daughter's apparently abrupt plummet in mood. “Don't what?” Emma asks.

Iridiana feels her brows lowering and her lips curling to bare her gritted teeth. She takes a deep breath, raising her gaze upwards, and rolls her jaw to force her lips to return to each other. 'That won't help,' she reminds herself, although the angry part of her is pretty sure lashing out at her mother really would make her feel better for all the hurt she has suffered.

Emma recognises that her daughter is trying to reign in her darker nature, but isn't wholly clear on why Iridiana doesn't think that removing the magic which separated them is enough to move past.

“What did I do to you?” Emma asks.

Iridiana's spine snaps straight and her eyes fall open. “What?”

“I hurt you,” Emma states, the words feeling file on her tongue, “but I don't know what I did. Maybe if I know, it would be easier to make it up to you.”

“You can't make up for what you did,” Iridiana says softly, swallowing, “and I already know that you couldn't have helped it.”

“Let me fix it,” Emma says softly, bravely stepping closer to the reluctant monster-hunter.

“Keep your distance,” Iridiana snarls.

Emma throws her hands up defensively. “Kid, I'm not going to hurt you! What did I do?”

“Does it look like you're not hurting me?” Iridiana bit out. “Because let me assure you: you are.”

Emma thoughtfully regards the young woman before her. From the shock of short, vibrant, wavy hair; to the bitten lower lip as full as her father Killian's; to the king's ransom of jewels at her throat; to the body weighted down with a multitude of weapons that keep others at bay.

The attention causes the fine hairs on Iridiana's neck to rise. “Will you stop looking at me like that? I'm hardly sitting for a painting here!”

Emma blinks. “I don't even have any pictures of you,” she notes in sad surprise.

Iridiana's gaze flickers. “You wouldn't have wanted them anyway,” she says almost gently.

“But I do!” Emma insists. “I want pictures. I want time with you. I want everything! I want to be your mom. Properly!”

“Shut up!” Iridiana shouts, and this time she isn't able to stop her fingers reaching for a blade reflexively. “Why do you have to keep pushing?”

“Moms are pushy,” Emma says softly, not feeling threatened by the sword. She thinks of Snow and continues, “We love our daughters even when they aren't ready for it.”

“'Ready for it'?” Iridiana repeats incredulously. “You think the problem is that I'm not ready for it?”

“Tell me then,” Emma urges. “I don't know unless you tell me.”

Iridiana's other hand goes anxiously for another weapon and she clenches each as though she draws comfort and strength from the skin contact. “Think really hard, I dare you,” the Captain says almost dryly.

“You don't trust my affection,” Emma realises.

Iridiana's knuckles turn white in response. 

At first Emma does not think her daughter is going to reply, but then Iridiana announces slowly, “Your deal took away your ability to love me. It didn't take away my ability to love you. You left me with the desperate need for approval and affection from someone who could never, ever grant it. I can never trust you to be anything else because I am not so pathetic as to risk further disappointment just because part of me would like to believe you. I cannot do that.”

“I am so sorry,” Emma answers.

“I know you are,” Iridiana sighs.

“You don't owe me anything,” Emma states. “But maybe we could try… We draw a line under the past. From now on, we get to know each other just as we are, with no expectations, just… Just as people.”

Iridiana glances at her. “I'm not good with people.”

“I'm not always good with people either,” Emma confesses. “But if you can command your own crew, maybe you've got a head start?”

“No touching,” Iridiana blurts.

“What? I wasn't going to-”

“That's my first rule,” Iridiana explains. “If you want to spend… any time with me… then there will be no touching. No brushing my shoulder; no fixing my hair, no fingers near mine. Got it?'

“Got it,” Emma agrees, feeling a swell of hope.

Iridiana slowly lets her grip loosen on her weapons. “Let's go,” she announces, striding forwards with a burst of unexpected energy.

“Go where?” Emma asks.

“I don't know,” her daughter replies with a nervous, breathy laugh. “I just want to put some distance between myself and this conversation.”

“And you want me to come with you?” questions Emma dubiously.

“Don't query it, just do it. If you want to,” Iridiana mutters, leaving the ship and trotting along the dock with agitated footsteps.

Emma quickly follows after her.

They try to make small talk as they walk and it is a stilted, awkward thing. However, despite the discomfort both feel, there is something about the moment that neither dislikes. Emma and Iridiana are grateful for the opportunity to spend time with each other, even though they are talking about nothing for fear of saying something with hurtful connotations.

Emma suddenly wishes she had thought to mention, to warn Iridiana about Hyde as a familiar face comes into view, wordlessly going about his business.

Iridiana has not noticed. It's taking all of her concentration not to run from her mother, or cry, or shout, or generally make a mess of the steady companionship of recent moments.

“Iridiana,” Emma says softly.

The young woman flinches, recognising the sound of incoming bad news. The light hits off of her jewels as she breathes in nervously. She looks to her mother warily.

“There's something you should know, about what happened with Jekyll and Hyde when you were away,” Emma says carefully.

Iridiana's expression charges to urgent interest, poorly hidden under a mild scowl of indifference. Emma is unsure quite how to process the emotion in her daughter's eyes.

“They went through with it,” Emma states. “They… joined back together.”

“I hardly think Hyde agreed-”

“He did, actually,” Emma says. “Surprisingly.”

Iridiana looks a little stunned. “Oh,” she mumbles.

Emma takes a deep breath. “But you should know that, um...”

Iridiana leans forwards urgently. Emma feels guilty for the rush of pleasure she feels at her daughter's physical closeness.

Iridiana raises her brows slightly in confusion at her mother's hesitation.

“It… didn't really go as expected,” Emma says.

“Is he okay?” Iridiana blurts.

“They are fine,” Emma replies. “The merger… They aren't quite the same… proportion as before. Hyde isn't within Jekyll, they've… blended?”

“'Blended?'” Iridiana repeats dubiously.

“See for yourself?” Emma suggests. “He's over there.”

Iridiana follows her mother's gaze and feels her chest tighten.

And it's still Hyde, Hyde who has never obeyed a thing he was told in his entire existence, Hyde who seeks Iridiana out where no one else would follow, Hyde with the grave, beautiful voice and strong, sincere hands. It's Hyde, who lets Iridiana be irrational or contrary any time she likes and still kisses her as though he can read her mind. 

Hyde feels strange, as though someone's gaze has caused the hairs on his arms to stand on edge. As though somehow aware of Emma and Iridiana's attention, he looks up.

His eyes widen in surprise.

And yet it's not Hyde, not exactly. He looks scared, and Iridiana could not have imagined him wearing that expression in his whole life. His skull is still larger than Jekyll's, but not by as much of a degree, so although he has inherited Jekyll's poor eyesight he is not wearing the round, thin spectacles. Instead he stares out at her from new, sharp, angular glasses which better suit his new face, even though his face (and everything else) has softened.

Scared, scared, scared.

Iridiana has never and will never beg for even such a man's attention in her life, at least not aloud, but the alertness of her gaze, the arch of her back, the flinch of her clavicle, indicate clearly that she is pleading for Hyde's attention.

Emma watches the struggling emotions on her daughter's face, and the young woman's stubborn insistence on spending time with the monstrous Hyde suddenly starts to make sense; it's not a relationship built on rebellion and recklessness as everyone thought.

Iridiana loves him. Iridiana loves Hyde, and won't tell him, and her body is screaming out for him to notice. Considering that all of Emma's memories of her grown daughter include Iridiana attempting to close down her emotions or crumbling under the strain of doing so, the young Captain's body language is like a pair of hands grabbing the lapels of Hyde's clothing.

Except he doesn't seem to know. Emma looks at the expression of guarded, wary longing Hyde gives her daughter, and her heart twinges in a way she does not expect.

Emma does not like Hyde. She did not particularly like Jekyll either, or this new hybrid of the two who has far too many of the more dominant man's traits.

At this moment Emma finds herself willing him towards her daughter. Emma holds her breath watching Iridiana and Hyde regard each other cautiously. Emma stares, mentally urging at least one of them to find the resolve to breach the distance to the other.

“I missed you,” Hyde states bravely, and the usual playful drawl he aims for comes out frighteningly earnest.

Iridiana visibly flinches as though she has never had that phrase directed at her ever. She tries to form a witty retort, or any words at all, but all she manages to do is gasp and bite her lip as her eyes suddenly burn. She tries to raise her gaze upwards swiftly and blinks repeatedly, but she cannot prevent a hot tear pushing itself down her check to nestle wetly in the hollow of her wordless throat.

“I-i-Iridiana?” Hyde blurts. He immediately looks embarrassed, his fresh stammer a stark reminder that he is now almost as much Jekyll as himself. Inferior.

“Ignore me,” Iridiana manages to choke, feigning pushing her wild hair behind her ear in order to wipe away the tear track. She's forgotten her new crop, for the first time not supremely conscious of how much lighter her head and colder her neck feels.

“I c-could never do that,” Hyde smiles.

Iridiana's mouth twitches in response despite how stupid and vulnerable she feels.


	26. S6E20

“So what do you think mate?” Hook asks Henry.

The teen looks up thoughtfully from his cinnamon hot chocolate. “About what?” Henry asks with a crooked smile. “There's been a lot happening recently.”

“Your mother obviously,” Hook replies, glancing almost anxiously around Snow White's apartment as though concerned about Emma materialising into it.

“She's busy at work, Hook,” Snow butts in, amused.

Hook looks over at her quickly. She is cradling Belle's baby, the librarian napping next to her on the couch whilst Neal sleeps in his cot. “What do you think?” he asks.

Snow's lips quirk into a smile. “I think you need to stop worrying so much.” She gives him a warm look then returns her gaze to the baby.

“Well?” Hook asks, nudging Henry.

Henry smiles like Snow. “I think it's going to be okay now,” he states.

“So you all keep saying,” mutters Hook. “How are you all so sure?”

“You saw how Mom was smiling yesterday, didn't you?” Henry points out.

“Yes, but-”

“She was with Iridiana,” Henry continues.

“I know that, except-”

“It's going to be fine,” Henry insists. “She wouldn't have been that happy if something was wrong.”

“But… Didn't she seem strange to you?” Hook presses.

“Of course she seemed strange, she's finally made some progress with her estranged unborn daughter,” Snow states wryly.

Hook sighs. “I can't chase the feeling that… Something's not right.”

“After all we've been through it can be hard to relax when things start to go well,” Snow advises. “Give it some time and you'll see that things are okay now.”

Hook makes an unconvinced noise in his throat whilst Henry nods along in agreement.

The baby in Snow's arms drops his pacifier, but before she can reach for it, the boy summons it to himself.

Snow squeaks, drawing Hook and Henry's attention as Belle stirs. “Did you see that?” Snow demands in a hushed voice.

“See what?” Henry asks.

Hook frowns. “If I didn't know better I'd say it looked like...”

“...He just used magic?” Snow suggests.

Hook nods.

Henry slides off of his seat and comes forward to gaze at the baby curiously. “Is that normal?”

“To show magic so soon? I… don't know,” Snow admits warily. 

The heroes are still discussing the perplexing matter later that day in Granny's Diner. Belle has her baby on her shoulder, drowsing, whilst she flicks through a book looking for an explanation.

“Are you sure about this?” she asks.

“I don't know, it happened so fast,” Snow answers, “I think so?”

Belle hums thoughtfully in response, turning another page.

“Oh hello,” Snow alerts the others, as Iridiana walks in stiffly with Will Scarlett.

“What's she doing with that rogue?” Hook demands, attempting to stand. Snow tugs him back down and refuses to let him passed her to exit the booth. 

“You're more likely to find out if you don't accost them,” Snow states sensibly.

Hook huffs.

Henry's lips twitch in amusement before he turns back to look curiously at his half-sister.

Iridiana has noticed the heroes and her expression turns awkward.

Henry waves at her.

She smiles a little and gives them all a curt nod before dragging Will into a faraway both.

“Oi, watch the goods, princess,” Will protests teasingly as Iridiana deposits him into a seat.

“Sorry,” she mutters, covering her forehead and gazing at the other booth. “I told you this wasn't a good idea.”

“Well yes you did, but you didn't say it was because you were embarrassed of me. I'll have to think on whether I should forgive you.”

Iridiana looks up quickly. “I didn't-”

Will laughs kindly. “I know,” he says. “Stop worrying. Your family will gossip about you whether you'd been seen with me first hand or not. That's what families do, you see.”

“I wouldn't know,” Iridiana responds a little dully, relieved when Ruby appears at their booth.

“If my sister was still around she'd be all over you, bein' nosy,” Will says in a reassuring tone. He smiles charmingly at Ruby and winks cheekily at her when she takes his order.

Belle blinks. “We're so stupid,” she announces.

“Speak for yourself,” Hook responds with a twitch of his brows.

“No, really,” Belle insists. “Who would know, that we haven't asked?”

“We don't know anyone with magical children,” Snow responds slowly. “I didn't spend long enough with Emma to be able to tell, and Henry only started to show when he became the Author.”

“Try again,” Belle says in amusement, glancing around them deliberately.

“Ruby?” Snow guesses. “No, I'm sure Granny said she started to show when-”

“Closer to home,” Belle said, looking amused.

“Iridiana?” Hook hissed. “How the hell would my daughter know-”

“Not her baby, Hook,” Snow says with a smile, finally understanding. She exchanges an affirming glance with Belle and explains, “Iridiana was born in the future, right? She'd know whether this little mister has much magic by then.”

Hook looks simultaneously relieved and exhausted. “I don't think I'd have been able to cope with a new grandchild this soon,” he states.

Snow smiles at him.

“Do you think they're busy?” Belle asks. “I could ask now?”

Snow begins, “I don't-” 

“By all means interrupt,” Hook urges. He gives the man sitting with his daughter a contemptuous look.

“Will's lovely,” Belle replies, readjusting her grip on the baby to step out of the book.

“Why does that not reassure me?” Hook grumbles.

Snow laughs in a way that dampens his ego. He glowers at her questioningly.

“It's a shame David's not here to see you agitated about seeing your daughter mixing with a flirtacious scoundrel,” Snow teases.

Hook recognises the implied parallel. “We are hardly the same,” Hook insists.

“Well, you both have British accents,” Henry teases.

“Don't make me ground you, lad,” Hook blusters.

Henry simply laughs and reaches for his drink. “You'd better be nice to me if you want anything for father's day.”

Hook freezes, staring at Henry for a beat. Henry pretends to be oblivious, and Hook cannot help but beam at him. Snow gives the pair a warm look.

“Can I interrupt a second?” Belle asks Will and Iridiana.

Iridiana blinks and leans back in her seat. “Sure. Want me to gives yous a minute?”

“Oh no, it was you I wanted to ask something,” Belle explains.

Will and Iridiana give her an interested look. “Fire away,” Iridiana states warily.

“Does my baby have magic in the future?” Belle asks, frowning as though unsure whether it is a silly question that she is asking.

Iridiana considers the potential ramifications for answering. Belle swallows, misconstruing the pause as bad news. “He does,” Iridiana admits.

“A lot?” Belle asks. “We think he might have shown an unusual sign of early magic, so...”

“I wouldn't worry about that,” Iridiana tells the new mother kindly. “I don't remember anything unusual about his magic in the future.”

“So he isn't dark?” Belle blurts.

Iridiana blinks in surprise at the clear worry on Belle's face. “He's a sweetheart,” she tells Belle firmly, leaning forwards.

An expression of relief washes over Belle's features and loosens the stiff way she stands. “Thank you,” she says with feeling.

“Don't worry about it,” Iridiana states uncomfortably.

“I'll leave you both to it,” Belle says gracefully, smiling at her and patting Will affectionately on the shoulder as she leaves.

“Are you close?” Iridiana asks.

Will gazes at Belle fondly. “'Er and the nipper are alright,” he states. With a smirk he asks, “Why? Are you jealous?”

“Hardly,” Iridiana drawls. She glances at Belle's back. “I like her.”

“I thought you liked her ex, oh, whatsisname, that Gold feller?”

“Gold's a friend,” Iridiana agrees. “But Belle was kind to me too, growing up I-” She pauses. “Is this weird for you?”

“Everything about this place is weird,” Will reminds her. “Don't worry, you ain't special.”

Iridiana looks relieved.

“Belle's been kind to me too,” Will volunteers.

“Are you?” Iridiana asks.

Will blinks. “Me? Kind? Er… I reckon so? I hope so, anyways.”

Iridiana nods thoughtfully.

*

“I want you to meet someone,” Iridiana tells Will. She is comfortable around him, smacking him lightly as he teases her about her parents. “You aren't funny,” Iridiana insists.

“Well now, that's just a darned lie, innit?” Will smirks.

“Try not to show me up,” Iridiana retorts as she rolls her eyes.

“Well if there's something you'd rather I show you...” Will replies with humour sparkling in his eyes.

Iridiana snatches one of his prominent ears. “Behave yourself, little boy,” she warns.

He winces a little, but his eyes continue to dance. “Or what, princess?”

Iridiana indicates her numerous weapons. “I'm not playing, brat.”

“Oh yeah, you've not even born yet but I'm the bloody brat?” Will scoffs.

Iridiana glances around, recognising a specific tread amongst the others on the main street. “Here she comes. You will be perfectly delightful unless you want me to make you wish you had never been born.”

“I don't know what you're worried about, yeah?” Will retorts. “Everybody loves me.”

“My father's a shining example of that isn't he?” Iridiana grins despite herself.

Will huffs, but quietens as Kelpy approaches. She lowers her hood, revealing her pale beauty.

Will swallows.

“This is my friend Kelpy,” Iridiana announces. “Kelpy, this is Will.”

The two say hello softly, eyes fixed on each other. Iridiana smiles triumphantly.

*

“Regina?”

The attractive brunette turns around, looking at Emma curiously. “Why do you sound like that, Swan?”

“Like what, Gina?” Emma asks, widening her eyes.

Regina scowls, not truly annoyed. “Like you're about to give me unpleasant news.”

“Well,” says Emma.

“Out with it,” Regina grumbles.

“How do you feel about Hyde?” Emma blurts.

Regina looks surprised. “Jekyll? He's hardly on my radar. Why? Should he be?”

Emma pauses before replying, considering how to be tactful. “He and the Evil Queen...”

“Oh. Oh. You thought I might be interested in him?” Regina scoffs. “No. Certainly not.”

“Really?” presses Emma, not entirely convinced. “Because those two seemed pretty-”

“He's not Robin, Emma,” Regina explains a little sadly. “He's not even… He's just not.”

“Oh. Okay then,” Emma replies, relieved.

Regina rolls her eyes. “Stop thinking, your brain clearly wasn't built for it,” she states. She smiles. “Go get me a coffee.”

Emma grins and agrees.


	27. S6E21

“Iridiana! Look out!”

Before the captain can process the warning she feels something warm and heavy and urgent against her, then she feels pain explode across her body as they hit the sidewalk heavily.

Something hot scorches the air above them, and a bang indicates that whatever had been heading her way had continued on to hit a shopfront behind them.

“Ouch,” she grumbles. She tries to roll over and a pleasant scent reaches her nostrils. She realises she is pinned to the floor.

“Thank you, but you're crushing me, you big lump,” Iridiana comments.

“S-sorry,” Hyde replies. 

He moves to stand, but Iridiana catches his coat. “You want to get blasted?” she asks dryly.

“Oh,” he responds, rolling onto his elbows beside her. The back of his thick coat is a little torched. They can smell it.

Hyde's expression seems dazed and intense, and Iridiana wonders whether he is as nonchalant about the slaughter of his 'friends' as he would have her believe. It takes her a beat to remember the Evil Queen is gone.

Who's firing at them?

Iridiana glances over at the direction of the flames. A white-faced Belle is trotting towards them holding her son awkwardly as though he might detonate again at any moment.

“I'm so sorry,” Belle apologises. “Any time he has wind, or hiccups, or drops a toy...”

Iridiana stands slowly and offers her hand to Hyde, who pulls himself to his feet and dusts them both down.

“I don't remember any of this,” Iridiana tells Belle. 

“Do you think maybe, um,” Belle bites her lip and leans in urgently, “do you think there's a reason no one mentioned his magic in the future? Maybe… maybe something had to be done to bind it?”

“No, he still had magic in the future,” Iridiana replies. “I've got no idea what's happening.”

“What will his magic be like?” Belle asks.

“He had more magic than me growing up, but less than Robyn.”

Belle sighs. “I'm going to go speak to his father.” She sighs, staring at the damaged shop front before them. “Sorry again.”

Iridiana watches Belle totter away on nervous legs. Her fright goes right through her posture.

Hyde is pressed close to Iridiana protectively. He touches her short hair without thinking about it. “Wh-what are you thinking about?” he asks gently.

Iridiana leans into the contact and closes her eyes. She pictures her childhood: watching Neal, Robyn and Gaston playing happily.

Regina puts her hand on young Iridiana's shoulders and the girl looks around nervously. “You can join in if you want to,” Regina says kindly.

Iridiana shakes her head quickly.

Regina watches Robyn smite the boys harmlessly with her magic, knocking them over as they chase her. “You could show my niece that a team up between you and Gaston is more than a match for her talents.”

Iridiana snorts. “She'd hex me into next week.”

“She might try,” Regina says mysteriously. Iridiana looks up at her, confused because Robyn is blatantly the strongest amongst the four children.

Iridiana hovers near Regina until Belle, Snow and Zelena come to collect their children. Gaston is the only kid to say goodbye to Iridiana without prompting, causing Robyn to cast a haughty, annoyed look between the two.

Iridiana cringes inside.

Snow has brought Henry with her, and he stays with Regina and Iridiana as the others leave.

“Have you been practising?” Henry asks.

Iridiana clutches her arms, head slightly bowed. “It doesn't seem to make much difference.”

Henry quickly glances at his mother with a smile, wondering whether she has noticed how his sister has begun to echo her posture. He leans down to Iridiana and pulls her into his arms. “It will eventually,” he promises the girl.

She makes an unconvinced noise in her throat.

“Picture being happy,” Henry suggests, placing his sister down.

His sister snorts and Regina puts her hand on the child's pale head. “I don't think that's going to help,” Regina says as tactfully as she can.

She glances down at Iridiana's big eyes, certain that the child struggles because her frustration and unhappiness hinder her ability to control her talent.

Regina kneels to Iridiana's level and Henry sits on the bench behind them, from which his mother had watched the children playing earlier.

“Try using your frustration and your stubborness,” Regina suggests. “Make it your strength, and focus it into something you want to do.”

It is the moment Iridiana finally starts to have control over her magic.

The grown Iridiana shakes the memory from her mind and wraps her skinned palms against Hyde's own.

He flinches away, frowning. Iridiana lets him go immediately.

“Are you alright?” she asks, feeling her stomach twist.

Hyde shakes his head and turns. Iridiana clenches her hands to stop herself from reaching for his arm in protest. She notices the grit in her wounds as he walks away. It stings.

*

Gold ducks as his child burps fire through the door of the pawnbroker's shop.

“Sorry,” Belle says awkwardly.

“You expected that?” Gold responds in a weak voice, ushering them both promptly through the shop and into his home, where there is less to damage.

“There's been a lot of it recently,” Belle says in a tight voice. She sighs and gives him a strange look. “I know we aren't on the best of terms right now, but could you take a look at him please? I have no idea what's happening.”

Gold gives her a pained look. “Belle, I'm always here for you and the boy, you know that.” He reaches for Gaston.

“Maybe,” Belle answers. “I don't know.”

The baby clings to his father eagerly, and Gold has a rather strange feeling. He sits down with his child, not saying a word to Belle about the peculiar weakness in his legs.

Gaston kicks off one of his shoes in his eagerness. Gold bends to reach for it, but Belle swiftly holds him back. Gold looks up at her from the urgency of her touch. “What-?”

Gaston clenches his small fists and his face turns red in rage. He screams angrily at his shoe, causing it to burst into flames. Gold leans back. After a moment Gaston calms down, the shoe loses its flames, and it floats back to the baby's foot.

“Been seeing a lot of that?” Gold asks.

Belle nods quickly, giving her child a worried look. “Have you seen this sort of thing before?”

“Not quite,” Gold answers honestly, pressing his lips together unhappily. The lightheadedness continues as Gaston clings happily to him.

Gold encounters the uncomfortable certainty that his child is siphoning away the glut of dark magic which coats Gold's soul.

*  
“H-Hello.”

Iridiana turns around and despite their last meeting, she smiles. “You know, I'm starting to find the stutter endearing,” she comments.

Hyde looks embarrassed.

She beckons him over.

“I've heard you've been s-s-spending t-time with Scarlett,” Hyde says.

Iridiana looks amused, although part of her is still worried about his earlier rejection of her. “I didn't expect you to get jealous.”

“I'm n-not!” he protests. “I w-wouldn't have any right to. The Queen and-and I...” he trails off.

“Are you alright?” Iridiana asks. “You must miss her.”

“N-n-not much,” Hyde admits. “Honestly,” he insists at Iridiana's unconvinced look. “She didn't c-c-care for me such a great deal either, she just didn't like-like-like sharing. And I might have been a little bit a-afraid of her.”

“And it benefitted you to have the run of Storybrooke,” Iridiana added.

“That-that too,” he agrees.

“Then what's wrong?” Iridiana asks.

“I-I didn't say an-anything was,” Hyde responds.

“Your face isn't a happy one,” Iridiana assesses. “Explain yourself.”

Hyde chews his lip, and the sight of his nervousness fascinates Iridiana. “J-Jekyll keeps putting ideas into my… our… head. It is… d-d-difficult.”

Iridiana flinches, realises that somewhere within this hybrid Hyde there is also Jekyll, looking out at her.

The hurt expression on Hyde's face suggests he has noticed her discomfort. She pulls his hand into her's.

“You stammer less when you're calm,” Iridiana states.

He looks at her. “I-I-I-I kn-know.”

She winces sympathetically at his frustrated expression. Slowly, so as not to spook him, Iridiana leans up and presses a kiss into his scarred cheek. “Stop worrying,” she scolds.

“Wh-why should I be worried?” Hyde sneers, his eyes wide.

“Exactly,” Iridiana agrees, resting her head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around her gingerly, and makes a contented noise in his throat when the captain pulls his arm around her properly.

“Is… Is this okay?” Hyde whispers.

“Is what okay?” she asks, glancing up at him. Iridiana's breath is warm on his throat.

“Scarlett's pretty,” Hyde blurts.

“And you're handsome,” Iridiana retorts with a roll of her eyes. “What's your point?”

I… I-I-I made things c-complicated, and… He-he-he's your type,” Hyde murmurs.

Iridiana pulls back a little to give Hyde an incredulous look, not letting go of her grip on his coat. “Why on Earth would you think that child Will Scarlett was my type?”

Hyde seems surprised by her offense. “He-he's attractive, and a bit naughty, a-and he-”

“'A bit naughty,'” Iridiana scoffs. “Is that all you think I see in you?”

Hyde blinks. “I-I-Isn't it?”

“You're an idiot,” chastises Iridiana. “Two brains in there and you managed to actually become more stupid.”


	28. S6E22

Gold swallows, looking around the room at everyone gathered. Belle, Gaston, Snow, Emma, David, Hook, Iridiana, Henry, Regina and Zelena stare back at him, wholly oblivious to what he is about to ask of them.

“As you know, you're all here to help with our boy,” he begins.

“And to stop him blasting everything in sight,” Zelena adds.

“Well, yes,” Gold agrees without bite, and that is the moment that everyone starts to pay attention and shift uncomfortably. Gold sounds resigned, and that does not fill them with confidence.

Gold stares at Belle for a moment then glances around the room with an expression of agitation. “Like it or not, we form a complex family tree and… I don't think I can resolve the problem without help.”

“What can we do?” Hook asks. “Not all of us have magic here Crocodile.”

“I want you to make sure I finish what I'm going to start,” Gold states with an expression that makes Killian's hair stand on end.

“What are you starting?” Snow asks.

Gold gives her an ugly smile. “Something that goes against every instinct I have,” he responds.

“An act of good then,” Hook sneers, covering the unease he feels. 

Emma nudges him. “You're going to have to be a little more clear than that,” she tells Gold.

Gold presses his eyes closed and heaves a sigh. “The boy appears to be feeding off of my dark powers,” he explains. He holds up a restraining hand as Belle opens her mouth angrily. He continues, “I'm going to need help cutting off his source.”

Quiet until now, Regina gasps. “You're going to give up your dark magic,” she surmises.

Gold swallows again in evident distaste. He nods as though the gesture pains him.

“So what do we do?” Snow asks gently.

Gold looks grateful for the distraction. “Excalibur now has a remnant of the Olympian Crystal forged into the hilt, so it should be able to sever the dark power from me, and destroy it, so that ...Gaston… cannot draw from it.”

“Are you sure?” Regina asks.

“Don't ask me that,” Gold says with a twisted smile. He gesticulates his agitation with his hands. “I, uh, have zero desire to do this, other than to protect my child. So let's not talk as though I have a choice.”

Belle is unusually quiet, staring at her estranged husband over Gaston's head.

“Pirate,” says Gold abruptly. “I'm going to need you to wield Excalibur.” He makes eye contact with the others. “Regina, I'm going to need you to make the magic visible so that he can hit it. Emma, Zelena, Starboard, I'm going to need you to hex me when I try to resist.”

Gold pauses and looks at Belle. “I'm going to need you to keep the kid near me so that I stay weakened enough that when they hit me with what they've got it actually impacts.”

“Fine,” Belle agrees. She is frowning, but staring at him with a concerned, thoughtful expression.

Gold looks to Henry. “And you, Henry, I'm going to need you to abuse your Author powers a little more for the greater good. I'm going to need you to write away my memories of being the Dark One to ensure I don't try to search out any other dire alternatives. Understand?”

Henry bites his lip. “Sure thing, Grandpa,” he answers soberly.

“What do you want us to do?” David asks.

Gold swallows. “I want you to help the others stop me from stopping you. Knock me out or whatever you have to.”

Belle pushes the baby into Snow's surprised arms. “Gladly,” she announcing, swiftly stepping forwards and striking Gold with force.

The others blink as he crumples to the floor.

“Well that was much easier than expected,” Zelena comments.

Hook lifts Excalibur from the table. “Maybe my death won't be in vain after all,” he grunts.

Emma hits him in the arm hard enough to make him yelp and look at her questioningly. She growls in reply, “You won't be performing anymore stunts like that in the future.”

Killian gives her a soft look and smiles at her teasingly. “You're always so demanding, Swan.”

Playfully ignoring Emma's protests, Hook nods at Regina. “Do you want to help get this over with whilst he's still passed out?”

Iridiana follows the others out. Ahead of her, her parents Emma and Hook are interacting with each other happily, not entirely noticing her presence. They are giggling and touching. It is clear they have made peace.

Iridiana smiles, and is startled when Snow wraps her arms around her. Iridiana is too surprised to catch what Snow says, but David joins them with a smile of his own.

Iridiana is unsure whether to shrug out of the contact.

Regina looks back at them, causing Zelena to slow. “Of course she's coming,” Regina announces, giving Iridiana an amused look. Henry pats Iridiana's arm as he pushes passed to join Regina. She puts her arm around him.

“Coming where?” Iridiana asks.

“Weren't you listening?” Snow asks with a squeeze before she pulls back and walks with her arm slung around her granddaughter.

“Caught me off guard,” Iridiana replies honestly, leaning away from the contact but not pushing the arm from her shoulders.

Snow hums and presses a kiss into Iridiana's messy hair.

“We're going to Granny's,” David explains.

“Oh,” answers Iridiana. “Save the world; eat lasagne.”

“Saving the world burns calories,” David replies with a smile. “Time to refuel.”

Iridiana walks with them as ahead the others file into the diner. Her parents seem to have wandered off, Hook muttering something to Emma about being 'bloody brilliant.'

Kelpy and Will look around from their seats by the counter as the others enter. Will's hand is resting on Kelpy's, and she has not moved it. She gives her captain a wry grin as though to say 'not a word' as Iridiana enters.

This one doesn't seem the type of man to ever steal Kelpy's cloak.

Will taps Iridiana on the arm and gestures to the back of the diner with his head. Snow lets her granddaughter go as she approaches Ruby to make an order. Granny is upstairs with Neal and Robyn. David leans on the counter contentedly beside his wife.

Iridiana pushes passed the others settling into booths to examine what Will has indicated. As she walks further down the checkered floor she notices someone sitting in the last booth. He is giving a newspaper his half-hearted attention as he drains a strong-smelling, warm beverage.

Iridiana tugs away the newspaper and lightly shoves Hyde. “Move over.”

“I was reading that,” he grumbles, but obeys quickly. Iridiana settles in the warm space he has vacated.

“How is my favourite idiot?” Iridiana asks.

He pulls her closer. “Still strong enough to squish you flat,” he warns.

Iridiana snorts, holding up her scraped palm. “You already did that.”

He takes hand in his with a frown, drawing his face close to examine it. His breath stings on the scabs. Iridiana doesn't pull away.

“I-I am s-sorry,” he apologises, squeezing her fingers carefully and giving her back her hand.

“I'm very grateful not to have had a hole burnt through my middle,” Iridiana replies reassuringly.

“So grateful I'm n-not even permitted a- a newspaper,” Hyde responds.

“Protecting you from paper cuts,” Iridiana tells him, holding the item out of his reach. “Now where is my kiss for this selfless act of bravery?”

Hyde chuckles comfortably before his face freezes. “Wh-wh-what d-did yo-you say?”

Iridiana continues to hold the newspaper out of reach and arches her brows at him. “You heard me, monster mine. Now are you going to kiss me or do I need to take one from you?”

Hyde licks his dry lips nervously. “I-I-I thought, w-with J-J-J-J...” He cannot even get the name out, and looks horrified.

Iridiana puts the newspaper down and runs her tender hands down Hyde's torso reassuringly. “Jekyll?” she suggests. She sighs, and says honestly, “The merger does ...unsettle me. A bit.”

Hyde draws back, but Iridiana wraps her fingers in his lapels firmly. “Let me finish,” she growls.

He looks at her warily.

Iridiana's fierce expression fades to discomfort. “It doesn't mean that I no longer, um...” She sighs and tugs at his clothing, frustrated that he seems too oblivious to interpret her intent. “I still want you, you idiot,” Iridiana grumbles.

Hyde stares at her for a moment, then his lips twitch. “W-won't be w-winning any awards with – with that speech,” he teases.

He laughs heartily when she reaches for the paper and hits him with it.

He plucks it from her fingers and removes his new glasses before he pulls her closer. Hyde stares at her lips and hesitates.

“Idiot,” Iridiana insists.

He laughs lightly and pulls her in for the much badgered for kiss.

They don't pull apart for some time. When they finally do, Iridiana settles comfortably against his chest.

“Oh, bored of me now, are you?” Hyde teases.

Iridiana reaches for the newspaper playfully. “Hmm, clearly,” she smiles, planting a small kiss upon his jaw.

Hyde smiles at her and cards his thick fingers through the salted-stiff waves of her short hair. Iridiana hums contentedly and glances idly at the newspaper.

She almost chokes.

“What's the m-matter?” Hyde questions.

Iridiana puts down the paper and taps at the date. He watches her begin to count out nine on her fingers.

Henry has been flicking through a storybook as the others ate and chatted. He pauses and starts to laugh, pushing forwards the open book to his grandparents. David drops his fork as he fixes his gaze on an illustration of his daughter and Hook, dressed as they are today. 

“Our daughter isn't even married yet!” Snow whispers, sounding both scandalised and pleased.

David twists around in their booth to look at Iridiana.


	29. S6E23

Gold sits up groggily clutching his head.

He takes in the sight of Belle sitting facing him holding their baby, and it reminds him of why he feels like he has been run over by a truck.

“Did it work?” Gold asks.

“It did,” Belle agrees, staring at their child to avoid looking at her estranged husband.

“Are we on speaking terms?” Gold asks with a roll of his eyes.

Belle gives a ghost of a smile. “Are you still speaking to me after I cracked you in the face?”

Gold rubs his aching skull. “Oh that was you, was it? Did it make you feel any better?”

Belle hums non-committedly and swings her ankles a little. Her lips twist into a grin as she finally looks up. “I think it may have done a little; yes.”

Gold gazes up at her through his hair. “Is there still good in me? Do you see it, Sweetheart?”

Belle is quiet for some time. “I know how hard this was for you,” she says at last.

“I'm trying,” Gold says in a raw voice.

“I didn't think you had it in you,” Belle admits.

“But?” Gold asks tightly.

“I need to know this is permanent,” Belle declares. “I need to know that you won't be tempted again in the future.”

“How can I prove it to you, Belle?” Gold asks earnestly.

Belle is pensive. “Just give it time,” she states.

Gold nods, knowing not to push the small victory. They sit together in silence.

“Do you want to go for a hamburger with ketchup? Seems like it's the closest you'll get to magic for a while,” Belle says carefully.

Gold looks at her with surprise and hope. “I'm not sure it compares with… with… Er, but it's a start.” Gold rubs his face again. “Funny, there was a thought there and it's just… gone.”

Belle swallows and experimentally questions, “Was it about dark magic?”

Gold merely looks confused. “What would I know about dark magic?”

“Never mind, Rumple,” Belle responds. “Let's enjoy going for food without worrying that Gaston is going to blow things up.”

“I don't suppose there's any chance of changing his name whilst he's too young to remember?” Gold questions.

“Not a chance, Rumple,” Belle snorts. She reaches for his arm, and he dazedly lets her take it, hope swelling uncomfortably in his chest that perhaps their relationship is salvageable.

Iridiana and Hyde have left the diner by the time Belle and Gold arrive, but Will and Kelpy remain together in deep, intense, hushed, mirthful conversation.

Gold quickly looks at Belle nervously to perceive her reaction, but she does not seem upset. “They look happy,” she comments, sounding genuinely pleased.

“You don't mind?” Gold asks as sensitively as he is able.

Belle shakes her head. “Will and I are just friends. Good friends.”

“I see,” Gold replies, pulling out her chair and waiting to push it closer to the table for her. She watches him back astutely and hands him Gaston to tuck into a high chair.

Snow rushes up as Gold goes to the counter to make their order. “Are you feeling strong enough to be up and about?” she asks.

Gold snorts. “Anyone would think you were concerned, dearie.”

“Yes, well, you are Henry's grandfather,” Snow sniffs, putting a steadying arm on Gold as though worried he will fall over. He looks down at her arm dubiously.

Belle gets up and leans against Gold's other side. She does not feel comfortable enough to tuck her face under his chin but Gold feels a surge of joy at her intimacy. “Should I feel jealous, Rumple?”

Gold gives a breathy, slightly nervous laugh that makes Snow give the pair a knowing look. “Never, darling Belle,” Gold replies in a remarkably even voice. He manages to look past the two women to catch Granny's eyes and order the hamburgers.

Snow hums happily to herself. “It seems like there are happy endings all around today.”

Belle turns around to smile at Gaston, then glances back at Snow. “What else has happened?”

Snow makes a ridiculous, thrilled noise that somewhat resembles a squeal. “Well normally I wouldn't tell you, but it's not exactly a secret, so I will, but it also kind of is a secret, so don't tell anyone yet okay?”

Gold touches his head and returns to the table. “I think I'm getting another headache,” he scoffs.

“Emma and Hook are going to have a little girl!” Snow exclaims, beaming.

“You mean Iridiana?” asks Belle.

Snow nods. “Henry's book seems to think she's on her way to being born. I'm going to be a granny again!”

“Congratulations!” Belle responds happily.

“But Emma doesn't know yet, so you mustn't tell her!” Snow warns.

Belle and Gold laugh in bemusement. “I'm sure that will be interesting in the days to follow,” Belle says with an amused frown.

Gold stills. “Does Iridiana know? That she's been… created?”

“I don't know,” Snow says. “She left quite quickly not long after we found out. Hyde went with her.”

“Why?” Belle asks.

“I'm not sure how healthy it would be for two versions of a self to meet. Not… not in the splitting way we've been dealing with recently, of course. Time travel, it's a complicated thing.”

“You're worried about her,” Belle states. She feels something like hope, that this is proof Gold can be a good man at his core, especially without his dark magic.

Gold laughs awkwardly. “Does that sound like me?”

“Perhaps,” Belle muses. “You can go warn her after dinner.”

*

“You can kindly put the Captain down now; I have business with her,” Gold announces.

Hyde and Iridiana are sitting on the large bed in her quarters with the newspaper between them.

“H-have you heard of – of knocking?” Hyde grumbles.

“There was nothing hanging from the door handle,” Gold retorts.

Iridiana rolls onto her stomach, unencumbered by her weapons which are mostly on the floor. “My crew don't tend to need the warning when I have company.”

“That is more information than I ever need to hear,” Gold declares, pointing at her for emphasis.

“Did you bring information to my bedroom or merely judgement?” Iridiana asks.

“Do you intend to send your brute on an errand first?” Gold asks.

Iridiana leans her chin on Hyde as she looks at him thoughtfully. “Do you want to sit in on this or do you want to go snooping to see whether Jorunn has made any more of those butter biscuits?”

Hyde smiles and kisses her hair. “I'll bring you some biscuits,” he declares.

Gold steps aside to let Hyde exit.

“So what was worth scaring my companion away?” Iridiana questions wryly.

“Supposedly you were conceived today,” Gold states, crossing the room and taking a seat by her writing desk.

Iridiana indicated the newspaper. “I had a rough idea.”

“Do you have a plan?” Gold asks.

Iridiana blows air through her cheeks. “Not so much. I suppose I'll have to set sail again once the baby… once I arrive...”

“Have you considered which timeline to go to?” Gold continues.

Iridiana sits up. “I'm not sure the future… I'm not sure I could handle the future,” she confesses.

“Perhaps you should take a look at it before you feel the need to leave when the baby comes,” Gold suggests.

“What are you suggesting?” Iridiana asks.

“We could find a way to open a portal for you for a few days. If everything's hunky-dory in the future you can decide to stay if you wish, and if not, you have time to decide your next move,” explains Gold.

“I suppose that's as good a plan as any,” Iridiana muses, looking a little pale at the prospect of the frighteningly unknown future. “Where will you get the magic?”

Gold quirks his lips. “I'm sure I can find something in my shop to service your needs.”

Iridiana gives him a suspicious look. “I thought you couldn't use magic anymore?'

“Magical objects don't count,” Gold declares.

Iridiana groans and flops back onto her bed. “That is not the attitude that's going to help you win your wife back.”

“She's not a prize, she's Belle,” Gold states. “And I'm helping you, which is showing her that I can be good, isn't it?”

“She already knows you can be good,” Iridiana responds with a roll of her eyes. “She wants to know you can be restrained.”

Gold gives her a tense look. “How much more restrained than sacrificing my magic for my boy?”

“You're getting twitchy for your powers already,” Iridiana assesses.

Gold gives her a dry look. “That wasn't something you all expected?”

“Oh really, you're going to lump me in with the others now?” Iridiana scoffs.

“Because an angst-ridden Captain with severe mommy issues is so far removed from the la-di-dah land of Storybrooke's heroic inhabitants,” Gold sneers.

“It takes a whole town to raise a child, I heard,” Iridiana comments. “I don't just blame my mommy.”

Gold quirks his eyebrows. “Are you asking for an apology?” he teases.

Iridiana snorts. “You're the only one who did anything practical to help me. You're safe.”

“What did I do?” Gold asks.

“You gave me your name,” Iridiana answers softly. “And when any other adult would have made me go home, you let me leave instead.”

“You're filling me with doubt about my parenting skills,” Gold deadpans.

“I think it was the kindest thing you could have done,” Iridiana responds. “You gave me exactly what I needed.”

“I'm unconvinced that running away for over a decade was what you really needed. Maybe you should have asked for a cuddle from your mother instead,” Gold states.

“She might have chewed her arms off afterwards,” Iridiana replies with a roll of her eyes and a slight tightness around her mouth.

“You seem to be coping with the baggage of being an unlovable child,” Gold states.

“You loved me, it was fine,” mutters Iridiana. “The lucky thing about you not being best friends with my mother was that you were pretty much the only person she didn't get in an argument with over being nice to me.”

“I think you might have an overly high opinion of yourself dearie,” Gold teases.

Iridiana smirks at him. “What would you know about it? I know kindness when I see it.”

“My future self sounds like an idiot,” Gold grumbles.

“Your future self is far from an idiot,” Iridiana replies fondly.

“He let a twelve year old girl disappear into the Underworld; of course he's an idiot,” Gold retorts.

“He's the only one who helped a lonely twelve year old girl,” Iridiana responds.

“I don't even like children,” Gold mutters.

Iridiana smiles. “I know. He said that to me all the time too. He was lying though.”

“I'm unconvinced of that dearie,” Gold mutters.

“He disliked most children. He wouldn't have let me tag along in the shop so often if he didn't like me.”

“Are you certain that wasn't Belle's doing?” Gold questions.

“Belle would tease you about it,” Iridiana replies. “She would ask if you needed to try for a girl next.”

Gold almost chokes, and the mischievous smile Iridiana gives him should not make him laugh in response, but it does.

“Don't worry, no spoilers,” Iridiana comments.

Gold rolls his eyes and stands up. “I'm going to go find something we can use to make you a portal. You might want to take your slobbering pet for a walk before you go.”

“Behave yourself,” Iridiana scolds.

“You're courting that mongrel and I'm the one you're telling to behave,” Gold teases. He leans against the door frame. “Has your daddy given you 'the talk' yet?”

“On your way, dearie,” Iridiana says dismissively. She starts picking up her weapons harness.

“You think you're going to be killing many wild beasts in the future?” Gold asks.

“Possibly just one,” Iridiana replies, fixing the buckles and following him out of the door with a playful jab in his side.

*

Gold looks up as Iridiana enters the shop. “Do I need to disinfect you before you touch anything?” he asks.

“You could keep your peculiar tastes to yourself, you know,” Iridiana teases.

“You haven't packed a bag,” Gold comments.

“You didn't mention to,” Iridiana replies.

“Am I your mother?” Gold sighs.

“You're a softer touch,” Iridiana replies, dropping herself onto a sturdy piece of junk before him. 

Gold cuffs her. “Remind me again why I'm helping you?” he asks.

Iridiana smiles up at him maddeningly. “Because you're my friend, and because you need proof for Belle that you're a sweetheart deep down inside of your dark little soul.”

“At least your father is less patronising,” Gold scoffs. “Clearly I've wasted my life trying to kill the wrong Jones.”

“Your life would suck without me,” Iridiana beams with certainty. She swings her legs. “Portal?”

“Anything to get rid of you,” Gold drawls, looking heavenwards.

Iridiana stands and wraps her arms around him from behind. “Try not to miss me too much,” she teases.

“I will feed you to a crocodile,” Gold grumbles.

Iridiana bats his arm and begins to step through into his house now that she notices the glow of a portal. “No need to be so saucy,” she teases, covering her ears playfully. “You're a married man.”

“Why are you not crammed into a cat food tin somewhere?” Gold snipes at her back.

“I'm too pretty to die, didn't you know?” Iridiana comments, kneeling down before the portal to peer inside of its depths.

“I will never begin to comprehend where your ego comes from,” Gold mutters.

Iridiana turns around and grins at him, her eyes sparkling, but then her grin slides smaller by a few molars. “Should I just step right in?”

“I could give you a kick if that helps?” Gold suggests.

“Did you charm Belle with that mouth?” Iridiana asks.

Gold sighs. “I have no idea how that worked on her either,” he admits.

“Some people have all the luck,” Iridiana comments. She swings her legs into the portal with a grimace.

“The portal should take you to here, just years from now,” Gold states. “I'm not sure how accurate the location will be but I imagine my future self will remember my sending you and respond accordingly.”

“With pitchforks?” Iridiana jokes, looking nervous. She wiggles her hips forwards, edging further into the portal slowly.

“It doesn't bite, you know,” Gold states.

“I know,” Iridiana says softly. “It's just been a while since I've had to go anywhere by myself. I'd have asked Kelpy to scout things out with me if… you know, if she wasn't the way she is with Will now. And I don't want to ask her to just be here at that point in the future because… what if she wasn't there, you know? There are some things no one wants to learn.”

“You could have asked your own beau instead,” Gold states.

Iridiana makes a face. “Sure, because I really love being vulnerable in front of people.”

“What makes Kelpy different?” Gold asks.

“She already knows how deep my emotional baggage goes,” Iridiana replies with a forced smile.

“I think part of a relationship is allowing the other person to love your unlovable bits,” Gold says slowly.

“Easy for you to say,” Iridiana scoffs.

“Do elaborate,” Gold sighs.

“Your dark parts are powerful. My issues are pathetic,” Iridiana sighs.

“Well yes they are,” Gold agrees, “but your pet brute seems fond of you despite them.”

“I doubt he has any idea how far down the rabbit hole goes,” Iridiana mutters.

Gold sits down beside her. “Well for now let's just examine this one, shall we?”

He takes her hand and pulls her through the portal.

Iridiana squeals. “What are you doing?” she exclaims. “You can't come with me; what if you meet yourself?”

She is startled by someone throwing themselves at her bodily. After a moment it seems to be someone has her in a hug.

“Hello?” Iridiana asks warily.

Gold is staring at Iridiana's 'attacker.'

“Iridiana its you, it's really you!” enthuses the stranger.

“I… have no idea who you are,” Iridiana says uncomfortably. “Could you please stop touching me?”

The stranger pulls back, and Iridiana is finally able to see enough to assess that he is a young man of about her age. “Don't you recognise me?”

Iridiana shakes her head. “Should I?”

“We're still in my house, Starboard, who do you think this is?” Gold asks softly.

Iridiana's jaw slackens and she steps closer to the young man to examine him. “Gaston?” she says incredulously. “You look so old!”

“That tends to happen!” Gaston protests, sounding mildly hurt. “It's been a long time that you've been gone.”

Iridiana swallows, still looking at him. Gold is still doing the same. “Yeah, well,” responds Iridiana, gripping her upper arms awkwardly, “I wasn't sure whether I was ever going to come back.”

“I'm so sorry,” Gaston blurts earnestly.

Iridiana blinks, and Gold flicks his attention back to her.

“What are you talking about?” she asks.

“You don't have to be kind; I know it was my fault,” Gaston states.

“I really have no idea what you're talking about,” Iridiana states.

“It was my fault,” Gaston asserts. “You were my best friend and I let you down. I am so sorry. I've wanted to take it back for such a long time, I promise you.”

“Still literally no idea what you're talking about,” Iridiana says, looking between the men.

Gaston recoils slightly in confusion. “But you ran away because I let Robyn and Neal bully you?”

“Huh,” says Iridiana. She bites her lip for a moment then fixes Gaston with a sympathetic expression. “I'm afraid it was a bit more complex than that. It absolutely wasn't your fault that I left.”

“Sorry Iridiana,” apologises Belle from the doorway, “we have explained to Gaston that his father helped you leave but he won't accept that he is solely to blame.”

Iridiana and Gold whirl around.

“Belle,” Gold whispers.

The older woman blinks and smiles at him. She looks older, but no less pretty. “My, I'd forgotten how young you used to look,” she comments.

Gold touches his face self-consciously. “I don't think I ever looked young.”

Belle smiles. “Wait until you see the colour of your hair these days: it's like a dandelion.”

“Isn't that dangerous?” Iridiana asks quickly, “for them to see each other?”

Belle shrugs. “Apparently they already have, and it had no ill effects. But Rumple's – my Rumple- is out with Henry just now. Gaston and I saw the legs dangling from the portal and guessed it was you.”

“Is Henry alright?” Gold asks.

“He's fine,” Belle smiles. “He's all grown up.”

“Am I a great-grandfather?” Gold asks suspiciously.

Gaston looks at his mother and they share a grin. “We're telling you nothing,” Belle smirks. “Iridiana is here to see the future, not you.”

“I can go,” Gold suggests.

Iridiana reaches out and snatches his arm. “I'd rather you stayed for a bit longer,” she states.

Gold gives the tight grip she has on his sleeve a concerned look. “Alright,” he says carefully,

Belle notices the tension and smiles politely. “I'll go make us tea,” she announces, backing out of the room.

“Gaston?” she prompts.

Gaston gives his mother an appalled look and turns back pointedly to their guests. “But I-”

“Do as your mother says, Gaston,” Gold states, finding the words odd in his mouth.

Gaston seems to wonder for a moment whether to obey, then turns and follows his mother.

Iridiana steps closer to Gold, turning her back to the door. “Something's not right,” she hisses urgently.

“What do you mean?” Gold asks.

“Could the timeline already be affected?” Iridiana asks urgently. “Things seem far too different.”

“Is it not possible you were just oblivious to my boy's crush on you?” Gold reasons.

“Completely unlikely,” Iridiana states.

“Well, there are still nine months until you're born in my timeline,” Gold muses, “but perhaps things have already started to change after your mother's deal.”

“So my world could be completely different,” whispers Iridiana.

“It's about fifteen years on,” Gold states. “Things would be different anyway.”

Iridiana hums sounding unconvinced.

Gold offers her his arm. “Let's just take a look at the future, hmm?”

Iridiana's expression does not change, but she nods and allows him to guide her through to where Belle is bustling around with cups. Gaston almost drops one, but Iridiana catches it automatically.

Gold and Belle share a look with each other.

“I've just got good reflexes,” Iridiana mutters, confused by the looks.

“Never mind,” says Gold. “Let's just have the tea, shall we?”

Iridiana gives him a puzzled look, but helps carry the tea things through.

As they sit, they make idle chit chat. No one is quite sure what to say.

“Why don't you show Iridiana around outside?” Belle eventually suggests to her son.

Gaston stands, looking excited, and offers his hand to the young woman to pull her up from the comfortable chair. Iridiana does not look ecstatic.

As Gaston leads the unenthusiastic Iridiana out of the door, Belle warns, “I will be expecting a report from Iridiana that you've been a perfect gentleman, Gaston, or she has my permission to box your ears.”

Gaston looks mortified. “Mother, I'm a grown man,” he protests in a mutter.

“Play nicely,” Belle reiterates.

Iridiana herds Gaston out of the door, looking slightly less stressed.

Belle takes a sip from her cup. “How long do you think it will take him to release she's still got a bigger crush on his father?”

Gold almost spits out his tea. “She what?”

Belle's eyes twinkle with mischief. “Don't tell me you didn't know. Young girls often fall for their hero.”

Gold gives the brunette a bewildered look. “What would possibly make me her hero?”

“You were pragmatic when she needed you,” Belle shrugs.

“Tugging her through a portal-”

“I think the crush goes back far longer than that, don't you?” Belle says pointedly.

Gold regards her for a beat. “If you think that taking her to the Underworld, or letting her fend for herself in a strange land, were heroic choices then you've changed a lot in your thinking over the years.”

“Oh, I was furious with you when I found out,” Belle concedes. “But with hindsight, it was the kindest thing you could have done for her.”

“I'm uncertain my motives were kind,” Gold admits into his cup.

“Don't you have a thing for helping a damsel in distress?” Belle points out. “Cora, Regina, Zelena, Snow, Emma, Iridiana..?”

“I hardly think that's a fair assessment,” Gold scoffs. “Was creating the Evil Queen really what Regina needed?”

“It was at the time,” Belle shrugs. “Sometimes darkness is all a person has.”

“I wouldn't know,” Gold replies.

Belle looks up in surprise, then smiles. “Oh yes, I forgot.”

“Do I become dark in the future?” Gold asks with trepidation.

“You become a perfectly normal husband in the future,” Belle says calmly.

“'Normal',” Gold scoffs in disbelief.

“Comparitively speaking,” Belle replies. She glances at the clock. “You should be able to see for yourself soon.”

Gold shifts in his chair. “I'm still not certain that's a-”

“She's right; it's perfectly fine,” comes a familiar voice from the doorway.

Belle places her cup on its saucer and rises to embrace her husband. “You're early,” she comments.

“Henry wanted to rush back because Violet's in la- in the library. Again. Studying,” the older Gold responds, glancing at his younger self.

“Is it that time already?” he comments, offering his hand to his counterpart. “I must be getting old.”

The younger Gold accepts the hand warily.

“I should probably explain myself, and my actions,” the older Gold begins slowly. “I did try to go back and find Iridiana a number of times after I fulfilled her wish, but I was unable to find her.”

“Or bring her back when you did find her,” Belle adds, her voice slightly scolding, but her arm wrapping comfortably around her husband.

It soothes something broken deep inside the younger Gold to see Belle happy and comfortable around his future self, despite his failings. “Is Iridiana likely to stay this time?” he asks.

Gold smirks back. “That's for her to decide.”

“But you would know, wouldn't you?” the younger Gold asks. “And whether Emma's deal changed anything for the better?”

“It's best I don't mention anything that might influence her decision,” the older Gold states, “and she knows you well enough that telling you would be as good as telling her. As for the deal...” he sighs and swallows. “Technically it worked.”

“Then why did you still have to go looking for her?” the younger Gold asks astutely.

Belle sighs. “Time and fate are complicated. Some things have to happen, no matter how much we don't want them to.”

“Regardless of how much we meddled with time, something always happened to make Iridiana leave,” the older Gold admits.

“Why?” his counterpart asks softly.

“Iridiana has to leave and raise herself to be the person she becomes,” Belle explains. “If she doesn't… It has a significant impact on so many lives. People die.”

“Why would anyone die because Iridiana wasn't there?” young Gold asks. “Surely it saves lives if she isn't hunting monsters?”

“And if she isn't there to hunt them, what do you think those monsters do?” the older Gold asks. “They ransack towns and ordinary people perish.”

“And it's not just strangers,” Belle adds heavily. “You'll have met Kelpy by now, right? If Iridiana isn't there to free her… Kelpy dies.”

“Which, on a purely selfish note, isn't good for us because it means Will is free to pursue our wife,” the older Gold points out. Belle swats him without needing to look around.

The younger Gold recognises the comfortable familiarity with which Belle reprimands his future self, but a thought jumps out to him which seems more pressing.

“What's going to happen to Iridiana?” the younger Gold asks.

“We don't know,” Belle says honestly. “This is the present for us; we haven't been further down the timeline.”

“Why not?” the young Gold asks.

“After a while you'll learn to leave time travel alone,” his counterpart replies. “Not from any great disaster, but simply because it's tiring living and reliving life.”

*

Meanwhile, Iridiana is wandering future Storybrooke with Gaston, who is prattling on about how he knew something was wrong the moment Iridiana left because his soul reacted to his soulmate entering the Underworld, and that Iridiana's belief that Gaston was Robyn's 'property' was a laughable childhood crush, and that Robyn now likes Neal. Royalty intermarries with royalty apparently.

It hurts Iridiana's ears. Some part of her would once have been soothed to know that anyone from her past cared about her and truly desired her return, but now it simply made her nervous. Why would Gaston possibly care?

Iridiana is broken from her musing by a beautiful, dark-haired woman appearing on main street with a swirl of threatening-looking smoke.

“Who's that?” Iridiana asks.

“I have no idea,” Gaston admits, “but we should probably go get Dad.”

Iridiana nods, and takes Gaston's wrist as she runs. Something about the woman frightens the life out of Iridiana.

The young adults burst into Gaston's home, panting, and blurt their concerns.

“You… came running back here because you saw a woman who scared you?” the younger Gold drawls.

“Something's not right,” Iridiana insists. “My instincts are screaming that something's wrong.”

“Perhaps you're just nervous about being in a strange place,” Belle suggests kindly.

“No, Mom, something is definitely wrong,” Gaston insists. “I feel it too.”

The older Gold sighs and rolls his eyes. “Fine. Let's go scope out this terrifying stranger, shall we?”

“You could sound less patronising,” Iridiana sulks, but looks relieved at his agreement to investigate.

“I should have been less patronising,” the older Gold admits once he is faced with the sight of the dark-haired woman, who is now screaming aggressively for Regina. “That's Lilly.”

“Who's Lilly?” Iridiana asks. “How do you know her?”

“Lilly used to be your mum's best friend,” Belle begins.

“All you need to know is that Lilly's angry, and she can turn into a dragon,” the younger Gold advises.

“Great,” Iridiana sighs. She examines each of her swords. “I'm not convinced I'm equipped to slay a dragon with these.”

Gaston stares at her mutely.

“You can't slay her!” Belle hisses. “She's a person!”

“She looks in the mood to barbecue my auntie,” Iridiana points out.

“So we calm her down and find out how to resolve the situation,” Belle insists.

Iridiana gives her a dubious look and turns to the two Golds. “Affirmative on that?”

“I make it a point not to disagree with my wife,” the older Gold states.

The younger Gold sighs. “Keep your weapons handy. I'd rather have a monster-slayer on my side facing a dragon than a whole town singing Kumbya.” 

Belle narrows her eyes at him, but then turns around as Regina appears on the street.

“Lilly?” she questions. “What's the matter?”

“She looks old,” Iridiana whispers.

“How surprising,” the younger Gold deadpans.

“I finally found out who my father is!” Lilly roars.

Regina takes a step back, but gives Lilly a bemused look. “And you're telling me because..?”

“Guess who killed him?” Lilly shrieks.

Regina pales. “I'm going to need you to be more specific.”

“The Evil Queen killed The Dragon, my father,” Lilly growls. “It's too late to punish her, but I will avenge him.”

“But I destroyed the Evil Queen,” Regina points out.

“You took my vengeance away from me,” Lilly spits. “I will have it.”

“Is Storybrooke ever not in a crisis?” Iridiana sighs, taking out both of her swords and handing one to the younger Gold.

“He gets the sword?” the older Gold questions.

“You're the living proof that he survives, so yes, he gets the sword to back me up. For you, I have no guarentees,” Iridiana explains.

“Since when do I have to back you up?” the younger Gold protests.

“I can take the sword,” Gaston suggests.

Lilly transforms into her intimidating dragon form as Regina readies to defend herself with magic.

“You will do no such thing; we don't have any guarentees for you either,” Belle grumbles to her son, gazing at Lilly with horror.

“When have you ever not backed me up?” Iridiana says confidently to the younger Gold.

She runs out into the street, trying not to catch the dragon's attention.

The younger Gold stares after her, sighs, and takes up the ornate sword.


End file.
